THE NUTTY LOVER
by APSH
Summary: Sasuke the heir to Uchiha Corps is engaged to a girl by his parents, instead of hating her he ended up falling for her? Hidden secrets from her past twisted their lives in an ugly way & he had to fulfil a promise he made to her earlier-that is to let her go. Will he be able to convey his love before its too late? Learns to win her heart in the hard way.Sasuhina, Narusaku, Shikaino
1. MY DIARY!

Title: The Nutty Lover

Main pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, Shikamaru x Ino, Naruto x Sakura

World: AU/OOC

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Tragedy, Violence, Mature, Hurt

Rated: M

Chap1 My Diary!

'Riiiingg!'

The school bell rings indicating the last period of the day is starting. Shikamaru sighed as Ebisu sensei questioned him again. It looks like he is getting in the favorites' lists of many lecturers now, most of them are asking him how he gets perfect scores in all the subjects, he simply answers that he was paying attention to them in classes, then they immediately swell in pride hearing to his response. But, in the middle school he was just like an average student, he gets the same score as Chouji, and Kiba, while Naruto was always the dead last. After him, is his best bud Uchiha Sasuke the second and the third is Haruno Sakura.

He stood up and answered, "the largest roundworm is Ascaris lumbricoides, it causes diarrhea, massive water loss, weight reduction, bowel obstruction and even death..".

Ebisu smiled with satisfaction and said, "good! As expected from the Nara, now to the next question, which parasitic helminth causes River blindness disease?"

The whole class was enveloped in silence, the lecturer scanned through his sunglasses over the whole class to call for his next bait. Ah! Target affixed! He saw a blond scratching his head, the one he isn't really fond of, the lazy and the dead last in the class!

"Uzumaki Naruto! Answer!" Ebisu yelled.

The whole class turned to him while he stood up from his seat holding his chin, he gaped his mouth.

"uhhh…" he said, everyone in the class waited for the blonde to answer.

He felt Sasuke nudging to his thigh while he was struggling to get the answer, he shot a glare down at the Uchiha and yelled, "what is it teme?! I'm trying to figure out the answer right now!".

"idiot.." Sasuke muttered hiding the answer.

All of the girl in the class gasped and looked admiringly at the Uchiha while he grumbled looking away from the blonde thinking, '_you dumb ass.. I was just helping you! Stand there forever then Idiot!'._

He looked away as he cold sweated, as his sharp coal black eyes roamed around, it widened a fraction when he saw a pale lavender eyed Hyuuga sitting beside the window, watching him from afar. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at her keenly studying her eyes, the Uchiha immediately knew who she was actually watching. Even if he felt a little disturbed by the fact that she was looking at Naruto and not him, Sasuke denied the feeling. He wore an indifferent face sighing softly he leaned his back against his chair, just like the others waiting for the dumb ass to answer the lecturer's question.

"uhh.. sensei is it Ondoriko-optimus?" Naruto finally asked.

Ebisu's eyebrow's twitched as he said, "wrong answer! Stand on your chair..".

Naruto whined and said, "geezz A-B-C sensei for god's sake Im not a middle-schooler..".

Ebisu said, "yes you're age is not, but you're bird brain is.. now stop whining and stand on the chair..".

The class roared in laughter while the blond muttered some curses under his breath. The Uchiha beside him smirked mouthing to the blond, _'serves you right baka._'.

Out of curiosity Sasuke side glanced again to see the Hyuuga girl's saddened expression, he scowled thinking to himself, '_did she really think he would possibly answer the question correctly?_' he smirked.

That Hyuuga girl is the most quite person in the whole class, and also the most meek, introverted, reserved type among the girls of his class that never speaks to him or any guys apart from Neji her elder brother, Kiba, Gaara, Naruto and Shikamaru. Not to forget, she is quite the looker, but is too innocent. She is the number four student in the class after the Haruno. And Sasuke is starting to suspect that the girl is hiding something.

Ebisu called, "Okay, who's next.. Hyuuga Hinata.. please answer the last question."

Sasuke stared at the girl while most of the class didn't bother to look at her, she stood up from her seat slowly and answered while down casting her eyes with her soft voice, "Oncochercha valvulus, sensei.."

Ebisu smiled and said, "Good! Now to the next question… ".

After revising the question booklet for the exams next week, the lecturer ended his class. Soon all of them would be sitting for the final examination, since this will be their last revision class none of them wanted to miss it, not even Naruto. Well for one thing, he loves to attend to school just to annoy his crush, Haruno Sakura, while she avoids him like a plague and attaches herself to Sasuke like a magnet. Naruto and Sasuke were childhood best buds along Gaara, Shikamaru and Suigetsu. But Suigetsu went abroad when they were 9 years old with his brother Juugo. The Nara, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, Sabaku, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, and Akimichi all of them were studying the same school from middle school, and now are going to graduate together at the prestigious Tachibana High.

Despite being the class clown, the trouble maker and the dead last, Naruto enrolled in the top class of the grade because he is quite exceptional in Physics- Kakashi sensei's class, and he always scores above distinction for Arithmetic- Jiraiya sensei's class, Geography- Anko sensei's class, and scores the top in Biology- Iruka sensei's class. He always does poorly Parasitology much to Ebisu sensei's dismay, never fails to get below 10 in the whole class.

However he couldn't beat Shikamaru or Sasuke's marks in total. He takes a hobby of bugging Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura the class representative, they would always fight and quarrel even from middle school itself. The only female who seems to like him in the whole class is the Hyuuga. While most of the girls in the whole school run after Sasuke, she doesn't even turns his way. Not to say that it hurt his pride, but, it does _disturbs_ him _a little_.

* * *

-at the library-

'_oh Kami.. I hope it is here..'_ she thought.

Hinata was searching for her diary since that morning. She had forgotten her diary in the library; she tried to find it here while the recess time, but it wasn't found. She couldn't focus on anything until she finds the diary. The Hyuuga had a little bad habit, she treasures her little diary but often forgets where she places it. Nobody knows what exactly that she writes in it, but she loves to carry it everywhere she goes. It was the only gift she had from her mother. She tossed and turned many heavy books, she looked under the table, above the shelves, it was nowhere to be found! Oh gosh.. she wrote so many personal things inside it, if anyone finds it, she gone for good! The Hyuuga searched more over the shelves never giving up hope. She turned the scattered books on the shelves, biting her lower lips.

"eh hem!" someone coughed behind her.

She turned to see the person at her back, "oh! G-Gaara-kun! I'm s-sorry.. was I b-blocking?".

Gaara shook his head and said quietly, "no.. here. I came here to look for you, is this yours?".

Gaara handed the violet book to the Hyuuga, she widened her eyes and smiled when she saw the book. She looked at the Sabaku and said, "oh g-goodness.. y-yes its mine, w-where d-did you f-find it?".

Gaara looked away and said, "uhh.. someone just gave it to me.. he said it might be yours and asked me to give it to you.."

The girl nodded contemplating what her friend said, she smiled warmly and thanked, "I'm thankful to the person who gave it you, and thank you for giving it to me Gaara-kun.. it is very kind of you..".

Gaara blinked at her for a moment, did he just heard it right or is that she didn't stutter? He shrugged and said, "no problem.. Hinata-san.. you're not getting home?".

The Hyuuga shook her head and said, "u-um a-ano.. I wanted t-to st-study, I informed m-my b-brother a-ab-about it Gaara-kun..".

Gaara smirked and said, "okay.. good luck for next week's exam Hinata-san.. See you.."

"ah! G-Gaara-kun.." the girl gasped and blushed at what the red haired guy did.

He ruffled her hair before going, making the Hyuuga blush and pout childishly while he walked out of the library with a smirk, he loves teasing the girl. It made him feel nice to see her actually let loose for a while. Apart from that, he actually likes her among all of the females in the whole school, but too bad for him the girl already likes someone else. She's too cute and adorable for her age, pure and innocent, always wise, calm, gentle and the way she blushes is always a sight to watch. Gaara walked to the gates and entered in the car, now, it seems like he might as well get an unexpected rival.

"You gave her the book?" he asked.

Gaara nodded as he fastened the seat belt, the turquoise eyed boy asked the one beside him teasingly, "didn't you wanna know what did she say?".

"Who said what?" Naruto asked from the back seat.

"tch.. Naruto sit quietly for a while, I have to speak to my mom! Tch.. troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered.

Sasuke pulled the gear and side glanced over at the Sabaku and smirked, "hn.. what do I care?".

"you mean you don't? I just don't get it.. why would _the_ Uchiha Sasuke would be so kind enough to return a lost diary to the owner who is a _girl_ since he _**hates girls**_, does that mean he doesn't care?" Gaara pried with a cocky tone.

Sasuke scowled and said, "tch.. I just did okay.. stop bugging me about it..".

Gaara smirked and asked the guys at the back, "okay Naruto, where are we going for lunch?".

"Ichiraku of coarse!" Naruto yelled.

"I should've known better.." Gaara grumbled.

While Sasuke smirked and said, "yeah.. you should have, since it is _his_ treat..".

"AW MAN!" Shikamaru grumbled.

* * *

-the last day of the finals exam-

'_Again… Oh god! Why am I such a dummy!_' Hinata thought as she searched her bag.

This time her diary was gone with and an important document inside it. Her ENTRANCE SLIP! The exam was in the next two hours, this one was scheduled on the evening, so she spent her day in the library revising everything regarding chemistry. Now that her book and entrance slip is gone, how is she supposed to write the paper? She felt like fainting from horror, if she does, she wouldn't remember a thing! Oh no, no, no no.. fainting wont do. She must get back that slip, and fast! She scrambled through her bag and the books on her table, it wasn't there, it wasn't on the table, not under the chair, never on top of shelf, not near the counter, not in her bag! It is GONE! She squatted down to her feet in fear, she lost it! Why.. why would this happen to her now?

'_oh great lord.. save me.. someone please.. oh no! oh no! oh no! oh no! oh no! oh no! oh no! oh no!' _she chanted in her thoughts as she covered her face under her palms.

'PAT'

Did something just hit on her head? She looked up and saw someone with a familiar face holding up a very familiar violet colored book in his hands. She widened her white eyes at him, and she blinked. He looked down at her with disgust, clearly written on that pretty face of his, there was a tint of pink blush on his cheek which was so out of place. Yuck.. it didn't suit him, nope.. not at all.

He glared down at her with much hatred and said, "hey Hyuuga.. you lost your crappy book again..".

'_Again? How did he know that.. probably, was he the one? .. no, no, that's impossible, way too impossible..'_ she thought as she stared at him.

He glared at her again, "you shameless Hyuuga get up!" he hit her head with the book _again_.

She snapped rising to her feet a good 4 inches shorter than his height, she growled at him, "St-stop hi-hitting me!".

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand while the boy stared at her as if she grew a horn on her head.

Then she mumbled rubbing her head a small blush crossed her cheeks, "s-sorry.. I ..I d-didn't mean t-to yell.. I w-was a-afraid that I m-might f-forget..".

He stared at with his onyx orbs, '_yelled? that wasn't even close to speaking.. you barely whispered.._', his face returned to the evergreen scowl it always held and he gave her the entrance slip from her diary.

"here." He offered, she brightened at the mere view of the little slip and smiled at him warmly for the first time in his life.

She bowed and said, "t-thank y-you.. Uchiha-san..".

Sasuke just scoffed and said, "tch.. whatever.. I'm keeping your diary, cuz you don't learn your lesson..".

Hinata widened her eyes, and stuttered, "b-but I.. p-please.. c-can y-you r-return i-it to m-me?".

A smirk slowly formed on his lips, as he said, "nope. Not only you made me return the book twice, but, now, you made me get the trouble to bring it back to you.. I, Uchiha Sasuke never talk to _girls_.. _girls_ talk to me.".

'_you cold hearted, spoiled jerk.._' she thought, while she stared at him.

What? Did he just sensed anger? Oh ho.. this is getting too _interesting, wicked._. He smirked slyly and said before turning away, "and by the way.." he trailed.

The Uchiha leaned to her ears slightly and whispered while she scooted away from him, "I just saw your yellow panties.. it was so gross that my eyes can't take it.. so don't ever squat down like that wearing a skirt, horny Hyuuga..".

She quickly hid her hips, crossing her hand onto the skirt, squirming and tugging her skirt down. Sasuke took in the sight of her fully flushed red face, and the cute pout that formed on her beautiful face due to his teasing. She blinked and glared at him, he was taken aback by her, can she _the_ Hyuuga Hinata glare like that? He looked over his shoulder; he smirked and winked at her before walking out to the exam hall. Hinata quickly grabbed her books and bags this time not forgetting her entrance slip she walked swiftly minding to walk a good distance away from that perverted Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked as he reached to Shikamaru and Naruto, they saw the way he was smirking amusingly looking at the Hyuuga who was storming her way, getting as far as possible from the Uchiha. Sasuke stifled his chuckle when she bumped onto Kakashi and bowed quickly apologizing for her mistake. With a fully formed smile he turned to look at his notes then he caught 5 pairs of eyes staring at him widely. He scowled and cocked an eyebrow at Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura and Ino.

"what?" he asked and walked away with a scowl on his face scanning the pages of his notes for one last time.

"hey.. did you see what I just saw?" Naruto whispered to Shika.

Shika nodded and said, "yeah I did.. and for the first time.. it wasn't troublesome..".

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at Shika and pouted his lips he thought to himself, '_just what happened to Sasuke un?_'.

"Did he just smiled?" Ino asked her pink haired friend.

Sakura nodded her head and said breathily, "yeah.. he did.. but did you see who was he smiling at?".

Not hearing to Sakura's question Ino squeaked "Sasuke-kun was so gorgeous!" while Sakura cold sweated.

Naruto tip toed to where Sasuke was sitting and poked the boy on his shoulder, Sasuke shot a glare at the Uzumaki and sighed reading back his notes.

"what is it dope?" he asked.

Naruto smelled Sasuke and frowned in conclusion, "who are you? Are you really Sasuke?".

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and hit the blond his head while Gaara and the others laughed.

"the hell! Guys! He _is _Uchiha Sasuke, no worries!" Naruto yelled at his friends and earning yet another whack from the Uchiha.

"cut that out, exams are going on right here.." Sasuke said shutting the blond up.

Gaara knew what Sasuke was doing with the Hyuuga girl at the library; he wasn't surprised to see the cold Uchiha to speak to her, but was perplexed to see it happen so fast. He and the Uchiha had shared the same proximity of liking the same things, no matter what it was. Now that the Sabaku knows that the rival he thought might appear is now already heading to woo the Hyuuga heiress, he wont delay any longer. But, he wants to wait and see what happens between Sasuke and Hinata. Her reaction towards his advances on her clearly shows that she hates him, but who knows, that might change, but the feelings she hold for the Uzumaki never did. He hopes for any possibility for that to happen.

After the exam ended, Hinata was relieved that she never forgotten any single compound or any covalent bond or single bond, any chemicals their properties, equations, metal and non metals, she perfectly memorized and revised them by the time. She was able to do well in this final exam, since she worked hard. She was fully satisfied, with the exam paper, the question and her answers, what she wasn't happy about was the placement. First, she didn't get to sit at the sides so no window seat, she couldn't see Naruto from where she was sitting and finally, that pervert was placed right next to her. But, that didn't bother her at all, he was minding his own business to her relief, that is why she was able to finish the paper early, but she couldn't deny the fact that she felt this strong eyes watching her, she dismissed the thought that it might be one of the invigilators. She raised her hand signaling that she was done, she flipped her answer booklet over and grabbed her pens and slip. She walked out of the room while Kakashi took her paper.

Outside the hall, still bearing what Sasuke said in the library in her mind, she didn't dare to squat down but she bent down to get her back and quickly walked away.

"what an unbearable sight.." she heard someone's grumble from her back.

"ah don't look at me! Looking at your face is giving me a worst eyesore than it did when I saw your panties again! Good grief!" Sasuke teased pretending to be having an eye disorder.

She turned away flipping her head around, some strands of her indigo blue hair brushed Sasuke gently he smirked when he heard her say softly, "u.. G-Gomen..".

"hn.. that's more like it.." he said staring at her back.

"c-could g-give m-me my diary b-back?" she stuttered.

Sasuke simply walked passed her saying 1 word, "No.".

Never ever in her life the heiress was angered by anyone, as much as this person did to her, today of all days. He made her happy, angry, embarrassed, irritated all in just few minutes from talking to him, good she never talked to him before, now, she wont have anything to regret in her whole life except for this day. It was a faithful day that she will never forget in her whole life, and Uchiha Sasuke, she wouldn't bother to remember him.

While the Hyuuga was promising to herself not to see Sasuke in her entire life, the Uchiha was reading the precious diary of the Hyuuga heiress and find out about her secrets, desires, and oh! She wrote in this all about Naruto! Geez, he didn't know what does she sees in the dim-witted air head, but to his surprise he bothered to read them all, he understood it, more and more not about the blond, but how this girl views a person. By the midnight, he finished reading her book, upon finishing it, he concluded that, Hyuuga Hinata may seem innocent, but she is actually sharp and intellectual. The more he got to know her, the more he is actually feeling something weird.

'_Well, whatever Hyuuga, I'm gonna make your life a living hell, with this single book'_ he smirked at his own thought, he hid the book safely and went to sleep, tomorrow he has a very big day ahead of him as an apprentice to his brother Itachi.

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

**Me: I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Sakura or Sasuke, but this TNL is fully mine.. Chapter 2 begins with a time skip.. 2 years after the graduation.. so I hope you like this..**

**If so, please review! **


	2. YOU!

The Nutty Lover

Chap2 You!

"aarrghh… Naruto.. you total dumb ass.." Sakura grunted.

Ino said to Sakura in a concerned tone, "hey Sakura, should we go and look for him?".

Sakura sighed turning her head to Ino, "Shikamaru just did that, besides I don't want to get lost..".

Ino smirked placing an arm around the Haruno, "say you didn't forget your first experience of getting lost in a crowd I see..".

Sakura glared daggers at the Yamanaka and said, "that was years back! I was just a kid who fell into your trap.. Don't bring that on!".

Ino smiled holding her chin and said, "yeah.. I still remember that horrified cute little face you had when you got lost, if it wasn't for Sasuke, who knows where would you end up..".

Sakura blushed a little and smiled fondly at the memory, "well, that's how I got great friends like you, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and the others..".

Ino smiled at the Haruno in return and said, "yeah.. I doubt how is Hinata now.. it has been 2 years isn't it?".

Sakura nodded her head, "yeah.. I wonder how she is.. she never got the chance even to meet with us.. I don't get it, why uncle Hiashi has to be so strict?".

Ino smiled sadly, "she's a motherless child.. he should at least show her some affection..".

Sakura sipped her coke and said while looking at the crowd, "her situation is understandable, she isn't anything like us, she's too vulnerable and almost got kidnapped once.. besides, her father is a big business tycoon like Naruto and Sasuke-kun's dad..".

Ino nodded and said, "yeah..".

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru were on a double date on that weekend, they were there earlier 2 hours ago, Naruto had volunteered to get the tickets but hasn't appeared until now. So Shikamaru went to look for him. The two guys hadn't returned yet, Sakura and Ino were waiting at the counter for more than a hour. They noticed the crowd growing larger and the place was getting packed by the hour. Finally the Nara and the Uzumaki appeared, Naruto was holding few tickets in his hand while Shikamaru carried the limping man supporting him with his shoulder.

"What happened!" the girls shouted.

* * *

-at Konoha hospital-

"I didn't do anything Sakura-chan I promise!" the blond yelled.

Sakura whacked him and said in hushed tone, "your injured and we're in the hospital Naruto, shut up!".

Shikamaru who was sitting on the chair sighed and said, "now what am I gonna tell Minato and Kushina.. mendokse.. that's why I told you circus is a bad idea.. I should've been sitting in my class right now..".

Ino nudged the Nara smiled at him, "oh c'mon, Shika.. he'll get better before his parents get home..".

"Yesh! They are on a star cruise for 3 weeks! I'll heal up before they know it!" Naruto said showing his thumbs up while Sakura glared at him.

The Haruno face palmed herself and thought, '_just how did I got hook up with him?.._'.

'BANG!'

Then suddenly the door to the room bent open with a loud sound crashing onto the walls of the hospital. Naruto sweated horribly to watch the man walking into the room. He was dead tired, he had his dark duck butt hair all messed up but still his sexiness never wavered, he looks like he rode his bike to the hospital. Naruto gulped as the guy in front of him glared at him, onyx eyes slowly turning crimson red. He rushed to the hospital fully dressed formally with a tie and coat straight after he finished his presentation at the meeting he had with his international clients.

"what happened?" the Uchiha walked towards the bed and sat at the edge of it.

"he got bitten by a tiger at his back.." Sakura said.

"well he was provoking it.. so that's what he got.." Shikamaru added.

"I did not!" Naruto protested.

Sasuke stared while his eye twitched at the blond sharply before shaking his head and sighed, he looked at Sakura and said seriously, "next time.. if he didn't die.. don't call me.".

"WHAAAATT?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned to see him and glared, he pointed at the blond and said, "I expect to see you in the meeting next Friday, we're gonna hold a public conference.. don't kick the bucket before it, get healed and meet me in the office, dope.".

"damn you teme!" Naruto shot while Sasuke walked out of the room.

The Uchiha had to get out of there as fast as he can before he catches anyone's eyes especially the media. He already had two nurses suspect him for being the famous young royal entrepreneur Sasuke, which he_ is_. He dashed his way along the lane, this time all the hospital staffs were staring at him and accumulated around the hospital reception, they started murmuring. He pushed the door and walked swiftly to where he had parked his motorbike. He hopped on it and started the bike, revving it he zoomed his way out, while more crowd over the parking lot stared at him. He had to get away before anyone from the press catches onto him. He had enough of this.

* * *

"hn.. serves you right.." Shikamaru said while Naruto grumbled.

"ouch ouch... c-careful!" Naruto whimpered when a nurse was changing the bandage on his butt.

"I really missed him.. owh.. Sasuke-kuun.. he's growing more handsome isn't he?" Ino said wistfully and sighed in daze, while its now Shikamaru's turn to glare.

"hey, your boyfriend is right here Ino.." Sakura pointed at the pineapple head.

Ino cocked an eyebrow and looked at the Nara who was staring at her, "him? oh yeah.. thanks for recalling it for me Sakura..".

She started to run when Shikamaru fumed and chased her, she apologized when he caught her arms, "okay okay, I'm sorry! It was just a joke.. sheesh Shika, you really can get jealous..".

Shikamaru glared at her and whispered, "I cant get jealous if I don't love you..".

Ino widened her eyes and stared at him confounded by what he just said. She blinked and blushed madly before he released her arm letting her go. Sakura and Naruto watched the lovebirds with bright pinkish blush on their cheeks; Ino jumped onto the Nara and clung to him smiling happily.

"I love you too Shika!" she yelled making the Nara blush with a pout on his face.

Naruto slowly scooted to the Haruno sitting by his side on the bed, he leaned to her and held her hand while Sakura widened her eyes at the contact, she looked at the blond and cocked an eyebrow, Naruto smiled sheepishly with a tint of blush creeping on his cheek. Sakura smiled and whacked the blond.

"not too fast Naruto.." she whispered and walked to the table to get some water for him while he pouted childishly.

* * *

The business world had seen so many drops and flops and had never seen such huge success, that the Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuuga corporation had made thus far. Their alliance had made a very profitable union and it even proved to be a threat to the others. They had made it work successfully standing for 20 years, Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi were the three tycoons that established their company and engraved their names as one of the best and richest company in the business world.

After Minato his only son Uzumaki Naruto is likely to be the next heir. Hyuuga Hiashi had made it clear that Hyuuga Neji will be his successor, Neji was his twin brother Hyuuga Hizashi's only son, who died 15 years ago in a plane crash. Hiashi adopted the boy and made him his son. The Uchiha group is a bit unique because they're from the royal clan of Konoha, actually related by blood to Senju Hashirama, the king. Uchiha Fugaku had two sons who will be inheriting the company, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Among the two of them, Uchiha Itachi is very skilled but he seems to be inclined towards his research works.

Itachi is a scientist and chose this carrier in order to create many creations that could benefit human in many ways, mostly to find remedy to plaques and infections. While Uchiha Sasuke, his second son, was also skilled, most reliable and an incredibly better tactician, he finished graduating his high school an entered the business empire at that young age, he had proven to be quiet a valuable asset. He established many profitable plans and it made the business bloom by the first 8 months, and now he is hitting the stardom and many cover pages of Konoha's top magazines and newspapers. Reaching such status and reputation in just a year, he was shoved with many greetings and even had a fan club. There was now a rumor saying that the Uchiha is currently dating a film star, it seems that the heart throb is finally getting committed to a girl for the first time. He stayed as a steadfast bachelor and was very attached to his goals, not having a girlfriend or a date was making the girls go crazy after him. And if this rumor is as true as it is, it will break many young maidens' hearts in Konoha.

Sasuke sighed holding the bridge of his nose, he was irritated looking at the headlines of the daily news paper. Sipping his coffee on the table, the Uchiha rested his chin on his knuckles as he studied the bar graph of the company's production for the months, he was comparing the progress between the months and other companies and their leads on share market.

Sasuke normally takes his off days in the weekend and sometimes spend his time with his best buds on sports, he isn't interested in going on dates like them so when they go on one, he usually avoids it and does something else which he regards as a better thing to do, for example, training. He has an admirable figure that makes most of the girls goggle their eyes on him, good lean body and six packs abs, good six feet in height, he looks like a god with a pair of gorgeous onyx orbs. His attitude changed considerably upon entering the corporation, he grew distant and cold, a bit mean too when it comes to girls. He maintains his temper around his friends, and is actually a caring, gentle, and kind guy that would do anything for his friends. He is the type that doesn't show his true feelings and most of the words he says were actually the exact opposite of what he really wanted to say.

He went to visit Naruto in his hospital bed this morning, he spent the morning with blond, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba, Shino and Ino.

* * *

_**~Flashback Starts~**_

"how is your back?" Kiba asked the blond.

Naruto said, "better.. just that I got 18 more injections to go".

Sasuke smirked while Chouji said, "ouch… Naruto, you shouldn't have angered that tiger..".

Naruto shrugged and said, "I just incensed the big cat once, but these human doctors are mad at me for the whole time Im here, they're injecting me every time they come in the room..".

Ino giggled and said, "don't worry Naruto, you'll be fine..".

Sakura smiled and scooped the porridge and fed the blond. She sighed and pealed the banana off and gave it to the blond while he happily ate them as well.

"well at least the good news is, _someone_ is taking care of you better when you're parents are out, hn?" Sasuke teased making the Uzumaki and Haruno blush.

Shino was sitting on the other side of the bed and gazed at the blond he said, "being bitten by a tiger.. I hope you learn you lesson.. does Jiraiya know about this?".

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he said, "No! don't tell him! he'll tell my dad and dad will tell mom, mom will tear me to pieces if she got here!".

They laughed while Sasuke turned to look at the door, he nodded curtly as he saw the person entered the room while everyone welcomed. Placing the bouquet of flowers on the table, the Hyuuga shoved a container at the blonde's face. He blinked and opened the container and smelled the delicious food, it was..

"Omigod! RAMENN!" Naruto shouted.

"Hinata-sama made that for you.." Neji said in a bored tone, he glanced at the Uchiha and smirked looking at his face filled with annoyance.

Tearing up into a watery smile Naruto hugged Neji and said, "say my thanks to Hinata! I really love it!"

The Hyuuga continued, "she apologized that she couldn't meet _you,_ she says that she missed _you_, and everyone, she sent her regards to all of you..".

Sasuke rolled his eyes every time Neji pressured the word 'you' to Naruto, it didn't escape the Uchiha's keen ears and he knows exactly why Neji does that. He didn't except the Hyuuga to visit Naruto, and was actually expecting _someone else_ of the Hyuuga family to visit the knucklehead. Neji answered every question that Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto asked to him about the ex-heiress while the time he spent in the hospital. Sasuke just stayed there hearing to it, he did wanted to know how is the pale lavender eyed woman is. Soon after Neji left, Sasuke got back to his mansion. He got important news about her, it was the news he actually waited to hear.

Ino asked, "tell me Neji, what is she doing now?"

Neji answered, "Hinata-sama is under training for being in business world with her father, she took interest in flute and harps, the lady is now very busy in her medical courses undergoing another 3 years of practical.. soon she'll finish her studies..".

Sakura nodded in understanding since she is also about to finish her medical course, the Haruno questioned, "hm.. Neji-kun.. does Hinata have a boyfriend?".

Sasuke turned away while his ears were still sharp listening to the every word being said, Neji smirked at the Uchiha's reaction and said to Sakura, "No Sakura-chan.. she didn't date any male but.." Neji paused waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke turned to him and stared hard, he know Neji's ploy was to get him excited, Sakura and Ino pried on, "but what?".

Neji smirked and said, "oh.. but, she has been betrothed to a very well known person, from a very good family..".

Sasuke was actually taken aback by that but all he did was to scowl. Naruto and the others shouted in unison, "WHAAT?".

Kiba asked, "and is she okay with this?".

Neji turned to the Inuzuka, he sensed anger from the guy and said, "calm down Kiba, Hinata-sama is the first born heiress to the Hyuuga family, she knows the traditions since she was a child..".

Sasuke's face was devoid of any emotion, he was silent while Sakura asked, "so who is this guy? Did she knows this?".

Neji said, "no, only Hiashi-sama and I know who is this suitor, Hinata-sama knows that she was betrothed, but hadn't taken any interest in knowing the suitor or his background..".

Naruto said in a sad tone, "don't you think this is a little unfair on her part Neji? She cant get married to the person she loves..".

Sasuke and the others thought, '_and of what use to worry about that since YOU are the one that she loves.. and you don't know that.._'. Neji caught Sasuke glare and sigh at the blonde's stupidity.

Neji coughed and said, "I guess its time for me to leave, I have a meeting with Hiashi-sama, and the suitor's father in ½ an hour.. if you'll excuse me.. take good care of yourself Naruto.." he bowed and took his leave.

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

* * *

'SLAAAM!'

"well known guy my ass! Who is he?! Is he better looking and popular than me?!" Sasuke muttered with much disgust.

The angered younger Uchiha slammed his fist on the table. He didn't get to know who this damn suitor of hers was. Hiashi has kept his daughter under his tight watch all the time that the famous Uchiha Sasuke couldn't even sneak a peek at her when he went to her campus as a guest of honor for the University's graduation ceremony. In fact he tried as much as he can to tract some information about the Hyuuga girl, but it wasn't easy to pry about her without telling your identity. He was really pissed learning that the only girl that he Uchiha Sasuke could have, maybe, possibly, slightly take interest is already getting engaged to another guy!

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door, Sasuke grumbled and gritted his teeth, swallowing his anger. He stared at the door as the person outside was knocking again, "come in.." he said.

"Hi Sasuke-boy! How are you?" the 35 year old Uchiha greeted while walking into the room.

Sasuke stared at the spiky black haired much older and cooler version of Naruto stood in front of him with a wide spread grin on his face, Sasuke responded with a bored tone, "I'm fine Obito.. what brings you here?".

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion as his cousin laughed at his face, "ahaha, oh c'mon Sasuke, don't tell me you don't know!".

"…." Sasuke kept staring at the Uchiha.

Obito quieted down and said, "oh okay.. so you really don't know..".

"…" Sasuke intensified his scowl.

And Obito said the happy news to the Uchiha, "you're getting married!".

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

'_what the hell is happening! Dad didn't say anything to me about this!_' the young Uchiha thought angrily.

Sasuke was in no mood to do anything; he was really pissed about the whole new ordeal his father had gotten him into. He scowled pretty hard as Obito gulped looking at his fuming little cousin brother. Itachi got to have his own girlfriend to be his wife, why did his father did this to him? Could it be.. because of the rumor that was spread about him in the news? But that was an outright lie! Father should've known! He never was related in any way to that actress, he just met her once and that was also a coincidence. How could fate twist his neck like this? No wonder elders say that the fate is crueler than time.

The night already came, softly spreading the cold chilling air along the atmosphere. The Uchiha family was in a well known restaurant waiting for the family of Sasuke's would be bride to come. He scowled as he recalled how Itachi had teased him about it, he really never hated anything than the way he hated this. He wasn't ready to get committed to any girl.. well let's say apart from _one_. He hadn't had the time to move on from his liking for the Hyuuga girl, since she's getting engaged to another guy, and out of the blue he was stuck with this! Damn.. he must find a way to get out of this as soon as possible, or else it is going to affect him and the girl he's getting married with, and he isn't really fond of ruining any girl's life apart from that Hyuuga girl.

He stared at the happy Uchihas on the table; his mother Mikoto was practically beaming at him, his father was calm and collected as always, his brother was glancing at him occasionally with a sly smirk which Sasuke loves to wipe out from that face of his, Itachi's wife was delighted as well, just as Obito and his wife Rin. Sasuke stared to his right, the empty chair beside him; it was the seat they had reserved for that girl. His _bride_. He glared daggers at it; if looks could do any harm, then that chair on his right would've burnt and turned into ashes in just a second.

'_tin tong tin tong.._' Then the door at the entrance with the bell ringed as he saw people coming in.

_**To be continued.. **_

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

_**ME: Hi!**__** thank you for the review! if you need any info about the update.. please refer to my profile..**_

_**Saki-Hime-san (surely she will make him go crazy! huhu)**_

_**Kamoki-Hygerioshi-san (sure.. ok i'll try to update early) **_

_**nuriiko-san (ok i'll keep that in mind.. thank you!)**_

_**IF YOU LIKE IT.. REVIEW PLEASE.. TATA! TAKE CARE! OH! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO! *STRICTLY X REVIEW= X UPDATE***_


	3. THE OBLIGATIONS

The Nutty Lover

Chap3 The Obligations

_One shall find a drop of strength..._

_Hidden beneath a heap of weakness.. _

_When the right time comes._

* * *

The Uchiha felt sudden rapid pacing of his heart, waiting and anticipating for the family to come in. He felt extremely uncomfortable with this feeling, having to wait. He never waited for anyone, but he made many people wait for him countless time, like the press, Naruto, Itachi, and Shikamaru, but he is extremely punctual when it comes to business and meetings. Now, that he understands how it feels to be waiting, he realizes something.. that he _hates_ it.

"Narutooooo!" he heard someone very vaguely familiar yell yet an annoying name.

A strange current flew through his veins when he saw a certain pink haired woman entering through the door. He felt extreme annoyance and anger rise through him, this meeting is gonna get wild, and he already detested it. It was Haruno Sakura, it seems like she's dragging some blonde freak that calls the Uchiha he's best friend. He saw his mother jump from her seat into the arms of a certain Uzumaki. So unlike her.

"KUSHI-CHAAAAAANNN!" Mikoto yelled hugging the raid haired woman dearly.

"MIKO-CHAAAAAAANN!" the woman imitated his mother.

Sasuke cold-sweated seeing the two long-time friends re-united in this meeting, _'oh.. man.. what a drag..'_ he thought to himself.

Naruto came to him flying his arms in the air with starry eyes, "SASUUU-TEMMEEEEE!" imitating their mothers.

'BONK!'

Sasuke whacked the blond on his head before Naruto could hug him, "ouch! what was that for teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Hello." Sasuke said rolling his eyes not bothering the glare he was receiving from the blond or the giggle coming from the pink haired Haruno, Kushina and Mikoto.

Minato and Fugaku exchanged greetings formally and started their conversation, getting into the mood. Meanwhile, Naruto was bugging the Uchiha, Kushina, Sakura and Mikoto were chatting on the other side of the table.

"ne.. ne.. teme.. are you excited?" Naruto questioned the annoyed young Uchiha.

Sasuke merely scowled at the blond he said, "Naruto.. keep your mouth shut.. im not in the mood."

"Saske.. do you know who that girl is?" Naruto cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered to the ears of the Uchiha.

Involuntarily Sasuke grumbled and said, "shut up Naruto.. huh? What? do you know who it is?".

Naruto smirked at the attention he was getting from his rival "uhhhh…. I think.." He trailed.

Sasuke widened his sharp eyes, "mhm?"

Naruto scratched his chin, "I…"

Sasuke getting agitated, he asked, "what?"

Scratching his head smiling dumbly he said, "uhh.. no, I thought you knew..".

He rolled his breaking his knuckles Sasuke glared at the blond, Naruto asked again, "do you know how she looks like? Her name? where is she from? Age?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and sneered at the blond, chocking the blond he whispered, "dare to say a word again, I'll kill you!".

Naruto gagged his mouth and gasped for air, holding to his neck dearly he said, "damn you teme.. I nearly died!".

The blond widened his eyes, as he looked at the entrance, since he was bickering and annoying his rival, they failed to notice the door bell ringing, again.

Naruto shook Sasuke, the Uchiha growled at the Uzumaki, "what?". Naruto didn't answer since his mouth was agape, he pointed at the entrance of the restaurant, Sasuke's gaze followed at the direction the dope was pointing at. Sasuke looked at the door and..

A sudden surge of unexplainable happiness burst through his heart as it skipped a beat, seeing the family coming into the restaurant. It wasn't any family, they were the Hyuugas! So does that means he is getting married to the girl that stole his hear-.. um lets just say, that the one he likes (maybe..). Itachi and Fugaku watched the younger Uchiha, as a smirk crossed his features and his eyes widened with delight clearly written on them. They knew how does Sasuke feels for the Hyuuga heiress, and they knew he was trying to collect information about her and even tried to peak at her in her campus, they knew everything that he did under covers. So they approached Hiashi and talked about this matter to him, both of the family head's were satisfied and happy with their children's union.

Sasuke watched the stunned expression on his wife- um.. his fiancé's face as she entered the restaurant as the last person to get in. He knew, she probably would've been scared to death to come. And now that she knows who she was getting married to, she would even collapse on the floor, he knew it all. He eyed her creamy white strapless dress fitting around her brea-um.. chest hiding her cleavage, hugging her curves and reached down to her knees, a direct contrast to his black suit. Spreading beautifully as she walked her way to the Uzumaki and Uchiha family. This was the first time he saw her letting her waist length midnight blue hair down sway as she approached. She usually wore it braided in the high school. She didn't retain her hime-cut fringe style, instead she had it typically styled it centre-parted and having her bangs that framed her face grew to her shoulder length. She had a very modest make up, he noticed. She was simply elegant, warm, and pure in that look. She had matured, into a beautiful woman. She even made _Naruto_ the dope, blush, that was an improvement.

The blond gagged his mouth, "whaaa… Saske.. is that girl is the one you're getting married?".

Sasuke never answered, but then was taken aback by the blonde's next question, "what is her name? is she a Hyuuga? I never saw her before..".

Sakura twisted Naruto's ear lobe and whispered dangerously, "Naruto.. shut up, didn't you know? That is Hinata!".

Naruto whipped his head towards the female Hyuuga and yelled, "what?".

Sakura pulled the standing dope down to his seat and sneered, "what did I say just now about your mouth?"

Sasuke watched his soon to be bride ignoring the wrangling couple on his left.

Hinata widened her marble white eyes as she saw the figure of her hatred stared at her with a glistening of delight in his dark orbs, and a sly smirk on his lips, the word **Mr. Evil** clearly written bold on his head. She was dumbstruck as her heart kept racing even faster than a cheetah rivaling the lightning. She blinked her eyes hiding the fear she held for him from the epitome of her worst nightmare- Sasuke. How can it be _HIM_ of all people? Oh god.. why hadn't her father get anyone else to marry her to? He isn't even a human, from her point of view, he is the ghost of her past, her worst enemy, he is her death wish and she is his dead giveaway. She bit her lower lip as she tried to hide her nervous, but nothing escaped Sasuke's sharp eyes, he could see right through her. She stepped closer slowly, and sat on her seat.

'_Un_?' Sasuke scowled as he saw her sitting on the chair in front of him. Then who is going to seat _beside_ him? Suddenly he heard a bump, when he turned to see the person at his right he glared. It was none other than Hyuuga Neji, the one who loves to tease him, just like his brother. Neji smirked at him just as Itachi did, Sasuke grumbled and looked away. The object of his wildest dreams was sitting in front of him, not _beside_ him.. geezz.. The families started to bond with talking. They got merrier and louder. Sasuke just scoffed and leaned to his chair, to look at his bride to his content. How much had he missed her, it just had been 2 years.. His eyes wondered on the Hyuuga sitting in front of him, she was ducking her head in order to avoid his piercing gaze, his eyes roamed on her and viewed the woman she had developed into. His eyes stopped roaming and he stared at her below the neck, she had grown pretty generously around the chest area, much to his convenience.

"stop making her self-conscious.." he heard a cold voice rivaling his from his right.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said never turning to the Hyuuga, "tch.. what's your problem..".

Neji smirked at the cocky tone of the Uchiha on his left, it was very much similar to his own, "so, happy now huh?".

Sasuke scowled his brows and narrowed his gaze at the male Hyuuga, "huh?".

Neji scoffed and crossed his hands as he winked at him and smirked, "I was implying about Hinata-sama..".

Sasuke hold his smirk and asked, "how did you know about it?".

Neji pointed at the far forward to a person and said 1 word, "Itachi.".

Sasuke grumbled and muttered, "darn.. so everybody knows?".

Neji shook his head and said, "nope, only your brother, me and our dads.. she doesn't know you were the suitor until now."

Sasuke smirked satisfied knowing that, he looked at Neji this time before speaking, "that's great.".

Neji smiled again and said, "no problem. But I want to remind you only one thing, if you do any harm to her, 1 tear from her eyes, Uchiha.. you'll face death in my hands.".

Sasuke smirked at him as he stared straight at the white eyes of the Hyuuga he said, "deal accepted.".

It made Neji smirk while Hanabi watched her brother and blinked at him, Hinata was never removing her gaze on her lap. They had their dinner silently. Sasuke's eyes never left her face, as she was struggling to control her nerves and fear. He could see her trembling hands, the ways she slowly slipped the food into her mouth, her very bite, the way her glossy lips moved. Sasuke blinked controlling himself.

He tried to hold himself from staring his eyes into her, he looked around and saw there was a pianist and a singer in the restaurant singing songs, he was looking around trying his best not to let his eyes roam on her. Then suddenly he felt her gaze on him, when he looked at her she averted her eyes avoiding his gaze while she entertained his mother Mikoto, and Naruto's mom Kushina who both were sitting to her left. His lips twitched at the corner lightly, he was completely amused and very much happy tonight, nothing can ruin his mood. He scooted his feet under the table and caressed her leg. The Hyuuga gasped and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smirked as he finally succeeded to get an eye contact with heiress, he was surprised to see fear mixed with anger in her innocent white orbs. She turned away breaking the eye contact and squirmed on her seat getting her slender legs away from him as she blushed pretty cutely. The Uchiha kept nudging at her legs finally she _kicked_ him, to his surprise.

"eh hem.." Sasuke stopped when his leg accidently contacted her father's feet. Hiashi coughed.

Itachi who knew what could've happened under the table smirked at his little brother while Neji was holding a chuckle, Naruto asked, "oops.. got kicked?".

Sasuke turned to his left and glared, "zip it." he said.

The Hyuuga head stood up and said to Fugaku beside him, "it was a great pleasure to be here with you and the whole family, and also you, Sasuke-kun..".

Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga with a stoic mask on his face and nodded curtly he said, "it was a pleasure for me too Hiashi-sama..".

"I am glad.." Hiashi smiled at the young man and turned to face Fugaku he continued, "we'll talk about the other arrangements on the engagement and wedding, we would like to take leave for now.. Fukagu-dono..".

Fugaku smiled and nodded his said, "certainly Hiashi-dono..".

Mikoto hugged her would be daughter in law and smiled caressing her porcelain cheek, she said, "I am so happy to see you Hinata-chan.. make sure you call me okay?".

The Hyuuga smiled warmly at her mother in law and nodded, "I definitely will Mikoto-sama..".

Mikoto chuckled and said, "its alright dear, call me mom, I'm comfortable that way, besides.. you can complain anything to me, even if it was about my son okay!".

The Hyuuga blushed and blinked with a shy smile she said, "o-okay..".

Naruto ran passed him to the Hyuuga, Sasuke glared at him as he pulled the Hyuuga and hugged her. He was speaking to her, making her blush, smile and then the girl turned to leave. He didn't know why, but seeing her with this dope irritates him to no end. He wondered why.

As he waited and waited, she finally glanced back at him before she vanished through that entrance door, it made his heart swell in happiness and jump in joy. He smirked proudly as he saw her walk away with Hanabi and Neji. She had lost her stutter that was a good improvement, but still, he missed it. The Uzumakis left together with the Uchihas, Sasuke had a blonde bugging him and a very happy mother beaming at him. The 2 families parted at the car park, Naruto said something about a party and was dragged by the Haruno. Itachi hit his brother on his back, Sasuke shot a glare at his elder brother and grumbled looking away.

"yo.. so, how do you find about the bride? Do you like her?" Itachi asked smirking at his brother.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stared particularly at nothing as they walked to the car park, "are you teasing me?".

Itachi smiled and said, "hum.. probably..".

The younger Uchiha scowled at his brother and said, "tell me how you know this?".

Itachi smirked and said, "you wish.. like I would tell you.. dumb brother." He poked his brother.

Sasuke held his hand and said, "don't do that.. I am not chibi Sasuke anymore..".

Itachi smiled and said, "you always are my little brother.. but I would be delighted if I could see another chibi Sasuke in future.. make sure you work on it with Hinata-hime, hm?".

Sasuke widened his eyes, he blushed and glared at his brother, "shut up Itachi." He said embarrassed.

* * *

"AAAHH! Huff huff.."

The girl huffed and gasped for air, in the middle of the night. She sat up on her bed as she heaved a sigh of relief. It was just a dream.. phew. She blinked away the tears on her lavender tinted eyes, wiping away the small water droplets off her pale cheeks the Hyuuga sighed again. She still couldn't believe this, Uchiha Sasuke, of all people.. her father had chosen him. She had no way but to obey, since she knew she would be married to that person. What else could she do to escape from this predicament, what else can be done?

But on the other side her mind whispered to her, that it might be alright for her to go on. Maybe this Sasuke was different? Perhaps he can change.. maybe, she could change him. Or perhaps, things could go wrong, unpredictable, and out of control. Her life could crumble. Anything can happen, all that she could do is to hope, hope that there is a light, that there will be a way. She didn't want to be stuck with Uchiha Sasuke in her whole life, she was pretty positive that he will become the same person like her own father. She didn't hate him, but she didn't like Hyuuga Hiashi either. But, with Sasuke its different, she hates him to the core. The only guy she ever liked or dare say the only guy she ever loved was Uzumaki Naruto.

Her feelings for the blonde still were there, like an unshakeable tree. He was so warm, gentle, happy, bright and lively like the sun. Sasuke to her vision was nothing more than a cocky, arrogant bastard with a huge attitude problem. He never was the one that she could have anything positive to think about. The way he stares at her gives her the creeps. She didn't know how would she cope up with him as his lawfully wedded wife in the future, her responsibilities will be multiplied when she becomes the mistress to the Uchiha household. She had to be trustworthy, honest, reliable, intelligent and most importantly she had to take care of him and love him, with all her heart as his wife. Would she be able to do that? Thousands of questions and insecurities emerged in the Hyuuga heiress's mind. She hugged her knees and stared at her room. She wished so much that she could find a way, if only there was one.

She sniffed and thought _'mom.._' and suddenly an image flew by her head, it was Mikoto, she smiled fondly at the memory of Sasuke's warm mother, she liked his mother than him.

The Hyuuga resumed her dreaded dream, tomorrow she got to visit Naruto and the others after her practical work in the hospital, her father allowed it when she asked him the other night. She could go there and see how her friends are she missed them all too much to forget. But one thing bugged her mind she had to go with Sasuke. She shuddered by even thinking of his name. She needs more strength for tomorrow, silently praying to the God she drifted into sleep.

* * *

-at the hospital-

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAN"

The girl was greeted by the Uzumaki heir with his warm hug crushing her into his embrace. Sasuke eyed the way the Hyuuga blushed in interesting shades of pink when she was released from Naruto's big bear hug. Everyone was there; Shikamaru even took a day off from his work to be there with his blonde friend. Kiba brought his puppy Akamaru with him, Ino, Chouji, Shino all were there. Hinata was surprised to see them all there earlier, but since her shift is over, she could go with them. She spoke to all of them and she told them where she was, how her classes had been, to his surprise Hinata wasn't stuttering around Naruto now. She had spent the day with everyone helping the blond to unwrap up his ramens with Sakura, the party at the Uzumaki residence would never go without ramen. Naruto manage to heal and get better before the meeting and public conference they're having the day next.

"Hinata-chan.. we heard that you're getting engaged soon, congrates!" Ino and Ten Ten hugged the blushing girl, as she averted her gaze when Sasuke looked at her.

He was disturbed when Naruto was bugging him again, the girls started to talk in hushed tone much to his disappointment, now he couldn't eaves drop at their conversation.

"ne ne.. Hinata.. who's the lucky guy? i asked Sakura but she told us its a secret.." Ten Ten asked her.

The girl fidgeted ducking her head in embarrassment she pointed her index finger, she knew she couldn't trust her voice, when the girls looked at the way she was pointing, they widened their eyes. Ten Ten gaped her mouth reaching to the floor.

Ino asked, "huh? Naruto?".

Hinata's breath caught in throat when she looked up and shook her head, Naruto was blocking the Uchiha, she said in hitching voice, "it.. i-its..".

"Sasuke?" Ten Ten cut the midnight blue haired girl, while Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the 2 shocked girls and a beet red Hyuuga in between them.

Shikamaru sighed as he saw the girls shout at the Hyuuga heiress, "you are getting engaged to SASUKE?!".

The Hyuuga blinked innocently while everyone stared at her and the Uchiha, before they roared celebrating the news, Naruto hugged Sasuke and Hinata again yelling his congratulations in their eardrums. He shook them before letting them go. The whole group celebrated in the Uzumaki's house on that very day. Hinata had cooked the food while Sakura prepared the desserts and Ino helped both of the girls. The party they had was a little and warm celebration they had was very exciting, it was the first time that all of them had gathered in one day like this after the graduation. The little party ended by the evening. Sasuke was driving the car silently as the Hyuuga hadn't spoken anything to him at all from the start of the day. Tomorrow was the national holiday, most of the citizens are moving today for vacation and the entire city seems to be busy even at night, the roads were streaming with cars, they were stuck in a major jam. The traffic was very crowded and the cars moved pretty slowly, Sasuke sighed as he moved forward, he brushed her arm as he pulled the break.

The Hyuuga nearly jumped from her seat when she felt his electrifying touch on her arm. She gulped as he stared at her, she turned away when he leaned on his cushion seat arms resting behind his head, his face turning towards her side.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and asked her simply in his deadpanned tone, "how long are you going to pretend that I'm not here?".

She turned at him side glancing at him she said, "I.. w-wasn't..".

Sasuke scowled, _'she's stuttering.. that means she's nervous.. hn.._' the Uchiha thought.

"oh.. hn, and here I thought you were ignoring me.. so, how do you feel about the whole arrangements our families came up with?" Sasuke started a conversation with her.

She looked at him in the eyes and asked, "wh-what do you, w-want to kn-know?".

Sasuke hummed as he released the hand break and accelerated forward in low speed, "hm?".

She fidgeted and said, "you wanted to know the truth or the lie?", she wasn't stuttering since his gaze wasn't on her.

He smirked and said as he drove through the cleared traffic, he turned to the left, was heading to a park at the Uchiha estates, not the Hyuuga mansion, "hn.. lets say, both..".

She swallowed hard and asked, "w-where are we going?".

Sasuke glanced at her and looked back at the road, "afraid? I am just bringing you to a place that I want to show you..".

"oh.." she said.

They reached to the park, it was a huge place, with small shrine along the pathway, the landscape and decorations were so beautiful. It was a breathtaking sight to see, Hinata gasped at it and marveled the beauty it held. She traced her fingers on the variety of flowers and the garden. She was so happy to be there, while Sasuke watched her as she walked ahead of him. He pouted slightly even if she loved the nature around her, she could use him as a guide. They walked and reached to a large pond, deeper into the park there was a lake. There was a wooden bridge connecting the both shores on the sides of the lake, Hinata walked on it as she wondered at the lights on the bridge and the plantations covering the top over her head, she leaned to the bridge as her eyes took in the spectacular view of the shimmering water and the whole park. The other side to the shore was a plantation of trees.

Sasuke leaned on his elbow following her gesture and stood beside her, he was watching her under the moon light as she smiled looking at the fishes in the lake.

"how is the view? You like it?" Sasuke asked.

The Hyuuga practically jumped at his deep voice, she then realized that she wasn't alone in that place, she looked at the silent world around her and nodded her head.

"y-yes.. th-thank you" she whispered and scooted away from him.

The Uchiha said in a teasing tone, "hn, don't worry Hyuuga, I wont do _anything_.. not just_ yet_.. so tell me, how do you feel?".

Hinata tried to glare at him but that didn't work, she looked away as she said, "the lie, is that.. I am pretty convinced to marry you.. the truth is, I don't want to be married to you, despite the unbreakable bond between our families and the business, I think I would be risking my life.. If I cant bring myself to like or love you, I honestly don't think our marriage would work..".

Sasuke sighed and stared ahead at the dark night, his voice was cold, "hn.. I knew you would say that."

'_And **only you**, would ever say that to **me**...' _Sasuke mused.

He paused and looked at the Hyuuga seriously, "so why don't you break this engagement and tell your dad?".

Hinata still staring down to the water she smiled sadly and said, "I wish I could do that.. but it is a family tradition, the heiress will be married to the lord that the clan head chooses, whether she wants it or not.. if the groom decides to break the engagement, the clan head will find another suitor.. the same thing happened to my mom.. and couldn't escape it, neither can i..".

Sasuke was curious about her, "hey Hyuuga.. say, are you planning to stay single forever?"

She didnt flinch or startled at his questions, she had been expecting it anyway, staring blankly at the shimmering lake water she said softly, " i had many plans and aims to achieve.. i feel this isnt the right age for marriage, i feel it is too early.. i wished to help those who need, being useful to the society, i want to help the elders those who were out-cast.. marriage is not in those plans, just not yet..".

Staring at her mutely, Sasuke was felt amused, she had a passion for her ambitions and these arent mere words, he presumed, on a hunch he shot her with another important question, which he feels necessary to be asked, "say.. is this decision has anything to do with your feelings towards the legendary dope?".

ah! yes.. she was startled, not at the question, but just the way Sasuke addressed her long-time true love, she smiled not at him, but at herself, it wasnt anything related to be amused, it was a pitiful smile, she was pitying herself.. "no..".

There was glint of determination in her eyes as she stares up to his coal black eyes, she answered diligently, "this is my own decision, which i stand for.. Naruto-kun doesn't have anything to do with it.. it was my wish.. i knew, i needed time more than anything.. love has no value if you could simply move on to your next guy.. i j-just.. c-cant-".

"i know.." His dark voice cut her soft one. _'I knew who you really are.. whether you like it or not.. you idiot.'_ he thought to himself.

"i know.." he whispered to thin, cold air absentmindedly, to which Hinata smiled looking up at him.

After a awkward silence, she barely whispered as if she was talking to herself, but Sasuke could catch her phrase, "Love is one complicated thing, it is bound to happen to any human.. and i? just barely passed it.. i take the lesson i've learned for a keepsake.. when we really learnt a lesson, our hearts doesn't hurt anymore.. if it doesn't stop hurting. that it means we haven't learn't to let it go.."

Sasuke heard her and nodded in understanding, after a brief silence he said, "so whether you want it or not, you have to marry me?".

She nodded in silence but was taken aback when she heard him ask her a question she never thought she could hear from him, "so you hate me that much hm?".

She blinked at him with widened pale lavender eyes, he turned and leaned on his back, she saw him smirking as he said, "you really don't want to be with me? Are you sure?".

She nodded to his question dumbly, he asked again, "say.. if you would have to take risks, would you do anything to get away from spending your life with me?".

She nodded and said, "y-yes.. I.. am sure." She was hesitant but answered to his question bravely.

Sasuke smirked at her and said nodding his head, "okay.. I get it.".

He paused for a moment and looked at her as she was expecting what would he say, he liked this kind of attention from her, "okay.. Hyuuga.. I have a plan. But there are few conditions to it.. if you agreed to those, than I would tell you what I schemed to fool our parents.".

She nodded and said, "okay. I accept it.", Sasuke was a bit shaken by the determination in her voice, he didn't really know that he had made her hate him this much, and weirdly he felt proud about it.

"Condition number one," he paused lifting his index finger, "under any condition or circumstances, you must promise that you'll never.. ever.. fall in love with me.".

Hinata stared at him as he was growing another horn on his head, she said regardless the hatred that was building up in her towards the Uchiha which was provoking her to hit him hard on his head, "I promise."

Sasuke smirked slyly as he heard her, then he proceeded, "second condition, you will only be acting as my wife.. for a short and brief period of time.. and you have to remember, you have to be responsible of yourself once we break up.. i wont do or give _anything_ as a compensation to you, you have to live on your own if your family disowns you.".

She scowled at him in confusion, "Okay, I will but, what are you going to do Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "I am going to consign a petition to the court to relieve us from this marriage..".

Hinata widened her eyes and said, "wh-what? Sasuke-kun.. that is o-only going to seriously injure your reputation.. y-you c-cant-".

He placed his index finger on her lips and hushed her, "either way, if we already decided to get separated, it will be..".

Blush slowly crept to her pale white cheeks and she stared at him gaping her lips slightly and Sasuke ignored her look and stared at the dark sky, he said, "you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of that..".

"B-But.. I.." Hinata scowled sadly as he turned to face her.

He said, "you already agreed to this, remember hime? So.. for the third and final condition.. as for me, it will be a great risk, so to compensate it, you will do anything i bid of you and.. I will ask of something that belongs to you."

Hinata knew this was coming, she knows that Sasuke wouldn't even bother to do anything if he isn't gaining anything from it, he only does anything if he gains something from it.

She gulped and asked him, "y-yes.. what is it?"

_**To be continued.. **_

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

* * *

_**NARUTO: HI! HOW IS THE STORY? LIKE IT? IF SO, REVIEW PLEASE.. TATA! TAKE CARE! OH! AND THIS PERSON DOESN'T OWN ME! AH! RAAAMEEEN! HERE I COME! SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **_

_****__****__**TRY GUESSING WHAT IS IT THAT SASUKE WANTS IN RETURN.. **_*x review = x update* 


	4. BEAUTIFUL

The Nutty Lover

Chap4 Beautiful

_My memory is a curse.. my scatterbrain is a boon.._

_If death is the only cure.._

_Then let me take the last dosage of it.._

* * *

_**Previously on chapter 3: **_

_**He said, "you already agreed to this, remember hime? So.. for the third and final condition.. as for me, it will be a great risk, so to compensate it, you will do anything I bid of you and.. I will ask of something that belongs to you."**_

_**She gulped and asked him, "y-yes.. what is it?"**_

* * *

Sasuke smirked slightly and met her expectant gaze with his piercing one, he could see the confusion, frustration and fear that her eyes held. He inwardly chuckled, if only the Hyuuga agreed to this, the plan would work out successfully, if she chickens out from this.. he'll have to find another way.

"if I was able to relieve us from the bonds of this marriage, within 2 weeks.." he trailed.

She widened her eyes as she repeated after him, "just 2 weeks?".

Sasuke nodded and continued, "yes.. If I was able to do that, I would want you to.. let me claim your chastity.. as husband and wife we're bound to consummate our wedding night, but I wont lay my hands on you, until I get us the divorce.. will you agree to this?".

Sasuke stared at her for her answer; she practically widened her eyes in shock at the most outrageous thing he had ever uttered to her in the whole conversation. Soon the world to her got even darker to her eyes; she collapsed on to the wooden bridge with a loud thud.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of the man that she never dreamt of. She slowly blinked taking in his worried face, his dark orbs which were usually devoid of any emotion was emitting feelings for the first time, as she witnessed the worry, care, and affection etched on it. She slowly gained her composure and moved away from his arms as she sat across, he was still holding her shoulders.

He asked with his deep worried voice, "hey, are you okay?".

The Hyuuga nodded her head slowly, and whispered, "ye-yes.. I .. I am s-sorry..".

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her as he stared, "well, whatever..".

Both of them leaned against the bridge and sat silently before Sasuke was about to break the silence, he heard her whisper.

She wasn't looking at him, but she spoke with her gaze filled with unknown remorse, "S..Sasuke-kun..".

Sasuke snapped his head towards her, "hn?".

She said slowly and softly, "i-if.. If you really.. wanted that. I.. I will n-not r-refuse you..".

Sasuke was taken aback by her answer, he was positive that he'll receive the negative response for that condition from her, he thought that she'll refuse and get the whole deal off and play hard to get. He knew her, she wasn't the kind of woman that anyone can find that easily, she is a rare type. A type that was always reserved, mysterious, kind, and beautiful inside out which is very hard to get. He was practically stunned by her, he was rendered speechless for a moment, his body was stiff as a stone. He blinked his eyes as he tried to search for any hints in her that said otherwise, but he couldn't read her more than he already have. She was being so weak, vulnerable, innocent and suddenly she changes to determinate, brave, strong willed girl on the next second. He never thought that she'll agree to something like this, he never thought that she wanted to escape from him that badly, hn.. anyway, one or another, he'll have his way on her.

Sasuke stood up and offered her his hand, she ducked her head and wiped her tears away, and looked up at the Uchiha. She didn't take his hand just as he thought, she held onto the bridge and rose to her feet with its support. She didn't even bother to look at Sasuke as she walked away. Sasuke watched her as she walked few steps ahead of him getting off the bridge, he didn't know she could act so ignorant at times. He smirked as he watched her, thinking of the plans he could do to revert her into a frightened deer that she once was. And then..

'**SPLASH!**'

He was bowled over as he took in the miserable sight of her. She suddenly slipped on her own low heeled feet and landed hard into the lake water. The Uchiha ran to her side and held up her arm putting it around his shoulder, he scooped her feet off the water ignoring her struggles to get away from him and walked over to the shore with a wriggling Hyuuga heiress in his arms. The Uchiha tried so much not to burst into laughter at her clumsiness and maintaining his cool, calm, collected composure around her. This was the first time ever, he-the might sexy god of beauty had ever laid his hands on a woman, and held her close to him like this which certainly invaded his personal space. The way she was struggling against his chest making his heart flutter with her every little move and beat faster and the way her little fingers touching him making him feel weird sensation jolting up from under his belly to his whole body, he couldn't take it he might lose control on himself if this continues, Sasuke glared down at Hinata.

"Don't. Do. That." he said in his monotonous voice.

She caught the message and stopped squirming, it made Sasuke smirk and he said, "hn.. that's my good girl.".

She looked up at him and glared hard, his smirk widened into a fully fledged smile as he saw that death glare she was giving to him, just few hours he had spent with her, now he was already is influencing her, spoiling her innocence and making her become more and more like the Uchiha that she was ought to become once he marries her.

* * *

She couldn't contain her awe as she saw something so out of place, miraculously happening right before her eyes, and also, it was because of her. Never did she felt so much embarrassed in her whole life as she felt now, that bastard was laughing his ass off at her. Once they reached to the car he helped her get into the seat, but she denied his aid and said assuring to him that she could handle herself, then suddenly it happened _again_. She bumped her head onto the door as she was getting in as her legs slipped again due to the wet and slippery ground.

'OUCH!' she yelped in pain.

She couldn't contain how she felt so bad right now, he was still stifling his laugh here and there, while she was growing sore at the throbbing pain she felt on the little bulge she got from the little accident. She clutched to her baggy arms sleeves slightly, it was getting colder, to the freezing point since it has started to rain as they got into the car.

Sasuke still smirking, glanced at her and said, "looks like its raining cats and dog.. we should stop by at my house..".

She was about to protest but he cut her, "look.. we're both wet.. I don't care about you, I don't want to catch a cold.".

She twisted her face in disgust as she rolled her eyes, turning to her side not wanting to face this jerk beside her. It is too much to even expect some kindness from this ice king.

Once he pulled the car to stop at the Uchiha mansion, he ran out of the car to her side, opening her door he held out a hand towards her as she stared at it and then at him with a questioning gaze. Sasuke groused and in a quick move he pulled her out of the car crushing her into his arms as she yelped in surprise. She was getting a little wobbly and her white eyes weren't providing a good visual service. Her body was getting heated as the environment around her was getting more freezing. The more she was getting used to being in his arms the more she felt out of place, she felt weird, and as his strong, muscular arms supporting her whole weight she looked at him. As he brought her into the house drenched with rain she watched his face, it was so serious, calm, tensed, focused and so… uhh.. she hated to admit it. No, never… but it is also the truth that she never wanted to spill it out of her lips, not ever! She never felt about him this way before, she didn't understand what other girls see in him that they were so drowned into him. Her feelings towards him was hate, yes.. definitely hate, but, something in her started to feel strange, the change was still obscure to her. Soon she'll identify it, it is just in a matter of time.

Mikoto rushed to the couple's side when a maid called for her informing that both Sasuke and Hinata were there. She was so worried about her daughter in law, well she ignored her son knowing that he'll be fine. Sasuke didn't care to bother about that, he let his mother take care of his fiancé and he went up to his room getting a hot water shower and a change of clothes. Once he was back to the living room, she wasn't there at the couch where he had placed her earlier. Mikoto watched as her son approached the couch and sat on it, she smirked slightly at his annoyed face.

"what are you looking at?" he questioned as few shades of pink crossed his features.

"why did you brought her here? You should've sent her to the Hyuuga mansion.." his mother said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "she looked so pale and it was raining I thought it would be the best idea to get her here..".

Mikoto smiled and walked into the kitchen she said, "the Hyuuga estates wasn't that far away, it is only in matter of 10 minutes driving distance away from our park, its futile lying to your mother.. I know my son doesn't wastes his chances.. good work Sasuke-chan..".

"no, mom its not like that I just-" Sasuke was about to protest but stopped his words.

When he saw a clueless Hyuuga walked into the hall, wearing one of his mother's tightest black night gown, it was reaching down to her ankle and a slit at the left revealed half of her white thighs sensually as she walked elegantly even though she was clearly uneasy with wearing it, it was fitting her every curves right on the place, her hair was wet, messy from the shower and long, reaching to her hips. Sasuke stared at the dazzling beauty with wide eyes and gulped hard as he saw her sink in the couch before him. The dress revealed her full body form, she was so.. DAMN!

"Aachhoo!"

The girl sneezed and sniffed, it caught the Uchiha off guard and was enough to bring himself to reality out of his daze. Sasuke resisted hard from hitting himself on his head. While the Hyuuga covered herself with her arms, still feeling self conscious around the Uchiha, she never wore this kind of tight dress before. She felt dull, dizzy and pretty uneasy with herself freezing from the cold. She clutched the skirt and bowed her head. She snapped to see her mother approaching her smiling warmly, Mikoto offered the mug filled with warm tea, and another to Sasuke.

"drink up Hinata-chan.. it will get you warm.." she said soothingly while she sat beside her soon to be daughter in law.

Mikoto offered some tablets to the Hyuuga and said, "take this pills Hinata-chan.. they're for your cold and it will help you sleep, you might feel drowsy..".

Hinata nodded quietly and whispered, "t-thank you, mom.. c-can I call m-my brother? I have t-to inform him that I am h-here..".

Mikoto smiled and said, "no need for that, Sasuke had done that.." and turned to her son who wasn't even bothering to hear what she was saying.

Hinata smiled and nodded, she took the medicine and drank some warm water. Sasuke watched as the mother and daughter in law were getting into a chat, his eyes was still on the television program but Mikoto noticed her son's occasional side glances that he projected on the Hyuuga girl. Soon, Hinata felt dizzy and she slept peacefully on the laps of her mother, while Mikoto smiled at her daughter in law stroking her silky midnight blue hair lovingly.

"she's really cute and adorable isn't she?" Mikoto whispered to her son who was stunned to hear that.

He stared at his mother, lowering his gaze from his mother's face he scowled looking at the pretty Hyuuga, he rolled his eyes and sat shifting comfortably, he changed the channel and grunted.

Mikoto chuckled and said, "Sasuke-chan.. don't you think she's beautiful?".

Sasuke furrowed his brows and growled with a small blush, "mom.. stop it..".

Mikoto giggled and said caressing the Hyuuga, "I really like her.. she'll make a great companion to you, a good housewife and mother material..".

Sasuke heaved an exasperated sigh and switched the television off, tossing the remote on the table he crossed his arms across his chest and asked his mother sternly, "mom.. you did that purposely didn't you?".

Mikoto scowled pretending to be confused she asked, "I purposely did what?".

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at his mother and said looking away, "_that_.. that _dress._. why did you made her wear _that_?".

Mikoto smiled cheekily and said, "oh! The dress, I thought it would look nice on her so I decided to give her that, I didn't know she'll look more than pretty in it.. don't take that personally Sasuke-chan..".

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "tch whatever..".

Sasuke stood up and walked over to his mother, he scooped the Hyuuga in his arms off his mother's laps and walked to the staircase, looking to his mother sitting on the couch sipping the tea, he glanced at Hinata as she snuggled to him.

He asked softly, "mom.. do you.. think that she'll like me?".

Mikoto scowled at her son, "of course Sasuke-chan, what makes you think that? I honestly feel that she's your perfect match.."

Sasuke pouted his lips and said, "I know, I was just thinking some things, I acted mean around her, bullied her.. I do know that she hates me mom.. I just don't know that will she be able to see through me.. and understand me..".

Mikoto walked to her son at the stairs and ruffled his hair as he pouted looking down at her, "she will, I knew what kind of a woman she is by just looking at her, I can tell, she is perfect..".

She continued whispering, "If she doesn't now, she'll soon see you through, and when she does, she'll never come to hate or dislike you.. stop having insecurities about yourself, you're a tough, strong man..".

* * *

Sasuke placed the woman in his arms on to his bed and tugged her under the sheets as she stirred in her sleep. Sasuke somehow find that the Hyuuga's sleeping face was really cute, she was vulnerable like a baby. He was surprised when she raised her fist straight to his chin, barely touched it, she was stretching her arm as she moaned. He watched as the Hyuuga blinked sleepily, she scowled with the narrow sight of hers at the Uchiha and a warm smile spread across her face, she reached her hand to him and caressed his cheeks. It made Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, then stiffened as her fingers gingerly traced down to his lips and played with his upper and lower lip idly.

He heard her whisper in her half sleep, he leaned to her for better hearing, "Sa..su..ke… thank you..".

The next word that she whispered made his heart jump out of his ribs, "you.. -…. beautiful..".

Bending down to her on the bed, he widened his eyes as he stared at his fiancé resumed to her sleeping. He softly held her hand that was touching his lips and lowered it down placing it across her tummy. His gaze softened as blush slightly crept to his face, he stayed like that for a moment, searching for something as he was taking in her peaceful face. He moved away slowly getting up from the bed, walking away he saw his mother standing at the doorway, he scowled at her.

"Good.. so you didn't take advantage and ravage her.. I suggest you to take the couch, it will be much safer.." Mikoto joked.

Sasuke stared at her getting serious, he asked, "just what did you mixed in her drink?".

Mikoto smirked glancing back at her son and said, "sharp as ever hm? Uhh.. nothing much, it's a herb that helps her to get better from the cold that's all.. it has nothing to do with increasing sensual drive.. and I think I didn't mix any of it into _your_ cup..".

Sasuke followed Mikoto's glance down to his pants, he quickly hid the little throbbing tent with his hands, he glared and growled down at her, "mom..".

Mikoto laughed and tapped his back, "years of restrained hormonal frustration is finally taking its effect on you Sasuke-chan.. Praise the puberty (chuckle) get my daughter in law conceived with my grandchild and make me proud son!".

Sasuke blushed furiously and snarled, "mom!".

'_what a huge spoiled family I have.. Itachi must've taken after mom..'_ Sasuke couldn't believe he was thinking this, since he was also one big pervert he cant blame them for it. It was all because of that weird Hyuuga! She'll pay! He'll make sure of that. Smirking to himself the Uchiha slept in the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was back up in his generously spacious bedroom, he woke up early that morning, he couldn't even sleep well that night, his body was on the couch but his mind was travelling to upstairs having a Hyuuga sleeping in his bed up there.. is driving his senses nuts. The calm looking Uchiha's mind was a mess. The way she looked was already enough to get him a turn on, the way she touched him was enough to get him incredibly crazy, the little wisdom he had left over in his brain told him not be rash. Watching that innocent and the sexiest Hyuuga woman he had ever laid his eyes on sleeping on his bed was a pleasant sight.

He smirked as he saw her kick and abandoned the cozy comforter he tugged on her last night to the edge of his queen sized bed, the slit at the edge of her night gown revealed both of her creamy white thighs as she lay curved to one side of the bed. What were really funny are the way her hair tangled and flowed on her face pretty trashed and the sight of her suckling on her thumb in sleep.

A flash of light appeared as he clicked the button his camera, capturing the moment in his camera. It was a chance of a lifetime! He wouldn't want to miss it, it was her fault. Who asked her to be so sexy and innocent at the same time? Sasuke mused. Smirking to himself the Uchiha watched the woman groan and mumble something close to a '_good morning' _softly, as she got up from the bed.

She widened her eyes at the first sight she saw in the morning. She started to shriek, "AAAAAAHHHH! How dare you enter into MY ROOM!".

She pulled the scattered pillow around her and thrashed them all at the 'INTRUDING' Uchiha. She noticed her sexy night gown on her, she blushed furiously pulling the comforted back on her covering herself, she smacked the clock, watch, light, vase of flower, and everything else that was on the dresser, in desperate means to chase the Uchiha away, not realizing the man's spray, and cologne her hands snatched from the dresser, to thwack Sasuke. He moved fluidly avoiding and blocking the things she threw at him, having his hands up to calm her down.

"G-Get o-out! go! Go!" She flushed and screamed.

Pillow.

Pillow.

His shirt.

The towel.

His wrist watch.

Man's spray.

Vase.

Clock.

Table light.

Icha Icha Paradise.. (EEEH!) I-Icha-Icha Paradise? The legendary porn book? What is it doing here in Sasuke's bedroom?(A/N: booyaa! Haha caught you!)

Man's cologne, he managed to block everything, ahh! What's next?

"H-Hey! hey! hold on woman! HEY!" he said calming her down.

She swung a picture towards him getting ready to hit him with it, "get out!" she said.

"hey wait! Who do you think this room belongs to?" Sasuke asked holding up his hands.

Confusion etched on her blushing face as she titled her head aside cutely eyeing the surrounding, "i-its.. not.. my room?" she asked.

Her eyes travelled back on the item she was holding in her hands to smack the Uchiha with, it was a small frame with a cute little picture of the endearing five year old Uchiha Sasuke with his 10 year old brother Itachi. Her eyes widened at the small picture, her heart paced rapidly getting her face reddening even deeper by time.

'_oh god.. its even worse.._' she looked at him, her lips agape slightly as she whispered softly, "i-its.. your room?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his perfectly tone chest, "exactly" he said deadpanned.

She sucked her breath in her throat, "h-how did I end up, h-here? Wh-what d-di y-you d-do.. t-.. to me?".

'_oh great.. she's getting the wrong idea..'_ Sasuke's mind alarmed, he said, quite calmly, "I didn't do anything.". His mind continued, '_even though I __**wanted**__ to do a __**lot**__.. of __**things**__ to you. !.. damn I'm a good and kind perv!_' He smirked absentmindedly.

She blushed even redder when she heard him continue, "last night you collapsed, got a fever, I brought you here, my mom look after you, I had to sleep in the couch. Because of YOU." He pointed at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, guilty at the way she treated him earlier, she bit her lower lip and said, "I.. I'm sorry.. Sasuke-kun..".

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he grumbled as he picked a pillow near his feet lying on the floor, "tch whatever Hyuuga.".

She reached down and helped him take the things she tossed violently at him, he stared at her bending down to his knees, she whispered, "I-I can help.".

He scoffed at her as if she was joking and said bitterly, "You helped well. Mind your own business Hyuuga, now, get out of my room.".

The words he said to her really stung her bad, she was in verge of tears, Sasuke saw the expression on her face, she looked like she had been slapped. He stretched his arms at her, but before he could get a hold of her hand, she quickly bowed.

"i.. I am sorry.." she apologized and walked quickly out of his room.

Sasuke watched her pained expression as she closed the door softly, behind her. He smacked himself on his head for being a jerk he was just now.

'_damn it.'_ he cursed in his mind.

* * *

Mikoto, his mother send them off by the door, giving Sasuke a knowing smirk (which irritated him dearly) and Hinata a warm hug. The journey back to her house was deadly quite. She didn't speak a word to him, neither did he. Silence was something he really appreciated always, to him it was a beautiful music, allowing his mind to rest, his thoughts to quite down, and his mind focus on only one thing. But now, that same silence is killing him. He didn't dare to even steal a glance at her, he was tensed, focusing on the road. He really wanted to make up to her, he didn't mean to scare or hurt her before, in his room. He was just, simply being, the Uchiha Sasuke. Ironic.. he knows.

'SCREEEECH..'

His car halted, tires screeched against the dusty road as he pulled the car to stop at her mansion. He spared a glance at her, while she silently unbuckling the safety seat belt. Reaching to free the belt she looked up at him, eyes still held sorrow, and pain. He scowled at her, before she could move out.

'Pat'

She 'eeped' in surprise and looked down on her lap, his hand was on top of hers on her lap. She looked at him, curiosity etched on her frown, as she gazed at him. His eyes didn't meet hers, as he kept them away from her, looking forward at the window shield.

"S- Sasuke-kun?" Hinata stammered.

"S. Sorry." He whispered the word barely audible, to her.

"wh-..wha-?-!" she stuttered again.

She gasped sharply when he pulled her close to him, having his face, his eyes, his lips, just inches away from hers, only the tip of his nose was touching hers. His sharp coal black eyes gazed at her pure white lavender tinted ones. She blushed feeling his warm breath brushing her lightly against her lips as he whispered softly with his deep voice.

"I said. I'm sorry." He said.

His piercing soft gaze bore holes through her pale lavender eyes, she blinked once, getting her light-headedness away, she gaped her flushed pink lips, amazed. She didn't know the Uchiha Sasuke she knew, could be this gentle. He never apologized to anyone, as far as she knew, he was such a jerk he never did that. Not even once. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard him say those words to her, of all people. She was taken aback. So dumbfounded she was, she never realized his closing lips. She widened her eyes when..

"Welcome home! Hinata-nechan!" her little sister Hanabi chirped, interrupting the kiss.

'OUCH!'

Both of them yelped in pain, as the supposed to _bump_ lips weren't met, yet their foreheads did. Surprised Sasuke looked over her shoulders to meet with fairly equally glaring eyes of another Hyuuga, perhaps a little younger. Hyuuga Hanabi glared at her sister's fiancé. She knew how mean he was to her lovely sister back then in the high school. Hinata stifled a giggle holding her lips, when she heard Sasuke's frustrated growl he directed at her younger sister. If it weren't for Hanabi, she would've lost her first kiss to the Uchiha beside her. She couldn't contain her laughter, as she felt his rising anger and annoyance, when Hanabi hit Sasuke with a pen she was holding.

"let my ne-chan go, you stupid Uchiha!" Hanabi snarled.

Catching the tossed pen in his hand Sasuke looked away from the younger Hyuuga to the blushing elder, letting go of her hand which his fingers firmly wrapped around in his grip, gazing into her white eyes.

He smirked at her saying that, "looks like you Hyuuga sisters had a talent in throwing things at people.".

His tease caused her to blush even brighter, a small smile tugged to her lips, averting her eyes she stuttered "i.. I, b-better g-get go-going.. th-thank you, Sa-Sasuke-kun..".

"Sasuke." he said.

"h-hun?" she hummed questioning him.

He stared at the road as he started the car engine, he said again, "just call me, Sasuke.".

Hinata smiled warmly when he saw her go to her sister, Hanabi still glaring at him she said, "if it was me, I would prefer calling him a teme.".

Sasuke smirked cocking an eyebrow at the younger Hyuuga and looked at Hinata, he spared a last glance at his fiancé before driving out of the Hyuuga compound. He smirked proudly to himself, back then, before Hanabi had interrupted, Sasuke really didn't know what he was doing to her, or to himself. He let his mind to cloud his judgment, he felt his stomach tickling, the feeling of a surge of warmth through his heart it made him melt under her gentle gaze. He moved to his instincts as just as what his heart told him to. He didn't really intend to kiss her, but.. everything was so clouded and it felt like a dream to him. In a second that dream was interrupted, he was angered when the younger Hyuuga came into the scene, rendering him to halt and bump her on her forehead instead. He would've kissed her, just.. just a little more he would have, really! Curse that annoying little brat! Who didn't know how to appreciate the art of love! eh.. Love? aaahhh.. What's that? Umm..(data processing.. searching.. love.. teet teeet teeet teeet.. mind is preparing to shut down..).. tch, who knows!

* * *

Sasuke wasn't sure what, but he really felt weird things when she is around, the pit of his stomach twists, his heart's rapid beating, the feeling of butterflies in his abdomen, the blush, that annoying feeling of warmth and the way he felt so damn happy whenever she does something, even though it was little. Damn! He didn't know just what is this feeling! He felt too excited around her that he can control himself, he gets huge turn on's and he couldn't just figure out, what was this all about? He sometimes feels extremely annoyed and pleasant at the same time. Crazy.. this is really crazy..

Sasuke held his temples, scowling to himself, "just.. just what did you do to me Hinata?" he whispered.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

_**I thank all of you who had generously reviewed this story! Love you all so much! *hugs*!**_

(**supremekikay24****-san, ****lona1949****-san, ****umnia****-san, ****peachluver****-san, Nagatochan, tasteydreams-san, Saki-Hime-san (chuckles.. x worries!), lona 1949-san, SAMARA.1-san, tina 80-san, dora-xy-san..**)

_***Cheers! Hopefully this chapter satisfied your hearts! The couple are getting attracted to each other (especially in Sasuke's case), so the romance is blooming, yet it has to wait till the real story begins..***_

_****__**Announcement: **_**please be informed that I would post the next issue of this story after the next 3 weeks. I had an assignment to do and I am going out of town for that.. so kindly be patient, thank you for your lovely reviews and support!**

_**ME: REVIEW PLEASE.. I love them! So please review if you want an earlier update.. ufufufu**_

_**N'ja matte ne! OH! I don't own Naruto even if I would love to.. hehehe.. SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REFER TO MY PROFILE IF U NEED ANY INFO ON THE UPDATES OF THE STORY!**_


	5. TEARS AND LOVE

The Nutty Lover

Chap5 TEARS AND LOVE

_Thousands of roses..  
Blooms in the fields..  
Dancing in the gushing of the spring wind..  
I looked up at your eyes..  
My heart thumps thrice..  
I know it then, this love will never end.._

_**Previously on chapter 4: **_

_**Sasuke held his temples, scowling to himself, "just.. just what did you do to me Hinata?" he whispered.**_

* * *

Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday.. Seven days includes in a week. Each week by week passed on idly, nearly three months had ran without Sasuke trying to contact his fiancé in any ways possible. Hinata had spent those times contemplating on Sasuke's sudden change of attitude, and now, the way he distanced himself from her was terribly effecting her. The way he attaches himself too affectionately the last time she saw him and now, the other way of him avoiding her like a plaque was doing a number of damage to her conscious, she became worried of his mental and physical health, and well much to say the doctor in her kicked in. Nobody tells her that Sasuke didn't wanted to see her though, her instincts told her that. The insecurities that she locked away long ago submerged into her again, saying to her maybe.. just maybe, she made him hate her more? Perhaps, this is maybe one of the reasons of him agreeing to let her go? Did she do something to him that made him detest her? Or worse, is he ashamed of being with her? She couldn't take her mind mumbo-jumbo-ing her like this, well.. she is sort of running crazy herself.

Whenever she hoped so much to meet him casually or talk to him, he would suddenly poof away into smoke or thin air. Miraculously whenever she calls the Uchiha household their young-lord must be either out of house or sleeping. Whenever she visits Uchiha Motors in Tokyo, their boss would be busy in a meeting or would be away to overseas. She didn't know what was the cause for the Uchiha heart throb to shun her like this, moreover, she was receiving terribly penetrating death glares from the female population lately, right after Fugaku and Hiashi had announced their son's engagement to the press conference three months ago that was held together in the Uchiha Motor's company, even her fellow med school practical students avoided talking to her. Well mostly, the girls.. She was still in good terms with guys though.

She was there with her father in the press conference hall 3 months ago, sitting in between her first love-Naruto and future husband Sasuke. It was terribly awkward to her. There was no tension in between the two males though, Naruto didn't know the Hyuuga heiress had feelings for him, while Sasuke knew about it and wasn't having a fit for it. The awkwardness was generated from the Uchiha being close with his fiancé. She didn't dare to meet the Uchiha's eyes, being a shy woman first of all was making this harder for her to face him and initiate the conversation. Every time she tried to speak to him, her mind flies to a fated memory of his breath caressing her lips the other day, the memory of the near-kiss accident would pop up into her eyes, the next second she would blush furiously, her breath would hitch or she would splutter her words. When she parted her lips to say something after calling his name, only air comes out instead of the sweet and soft voice that everyone loved hearing. She sensed his sharp glances and when she looks at him he would turn away from her sharply, much to her discontent. Luckily Naruto sensed the tension between the couple and he began to pull their legs with jokes that didn't make sense at all.

She sensed him distancing away from her whenever she approached him, even Naruto noticed it and whacked the raven haired Uchiha on his back indicating the presence of a 'dazzling young damsel' as he claims of Hinata. Sasuke merely ignores the both of them with a grunt and greets the guests nicely with a warm 'business class' smile framing his handsome face that Naruto had never seen before. Well Hinata was taken aback by that attitude too, Itachi merely smirked at the flagger basted look on the Uzumaki and Hyuuga heirs. The day ended in mostly only failed attempts of approaching a brooding Uchiha male, and a slightly hurting heart for Hinata. She nearly cried when she thought of how she screwed up that day with her damned stutters, blushes and fainting spells. Naruto and Itachi's presence with her was a god-sent. She wouldn't know how many times did she nearly fainted when she was asked intimate questions about her Sasuke's relationships from the media.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK STARTS~ **_

"_I.. I am so sorry Naruto-kun, Itachi-nisan.. I am terribly sorry for troubling both of you.. (says softly) I am no good after all.. G-gomenasai.." she bowed her head down formally in a heiress manner._

_Naruto quickly approached the bowing Hyuuga and pulled her straight up looking into her eyes, stuttering his words, "No! H-Hinata! Don't bow! Y-you didn't do anything! Trust me, you were gorgeous in there and managed to answer those silly questions well!"._

_She blushed and averted her eyes, "R-Really?" she asked him looking back into his cerulean blue eyes._

_He smirked at her, his gaze warmed up as if he was looking at a five years old girl, he said softly tucking her bangs away from her face, "yeah.. you were so smart dodging them with simple answers.. if I was on your shoes.. I would've blabbered something stupid.. (chuckles).. you're really something Hinata.."._

_She blushed again with an earnest smile that melted him, she whispered to him, "thank you Naruto-kun.. if you and nisan weren't there.. I wouldn't know what to do.."._

_Itachi who watched the exchange of conversation between Naruto and Hinata began to sense something __**odd**__ that he didn't knew existed in between the Uzumaki and Hyuuga heirs, he approached Hinata and caressed her cheeks. Even though she was startled by the affection, Hinata remained silent as she listened to what Itachi had to say._

"_I apologize for the way my brother had treated you in there Hinata-chan.. honestly, I do think you're better than anyone, have a little confidence in yourself okay?"._

_She smiled at him and nodded shyly, moving his hands away from her face, Itachi ran his hand through his hair, after a sigh he continued, "and as for Sasuke.. I'll make sure him learning his lesson."._

_Hinata widened her eyes and gasped, she said to Itachi defensively, "S-Sasuke.. didn't do anything wrong to me Itachi-nisan.. I was just finding it hard to speak to him that's all.."._

_She looked away sheepishly when she heard Naruto say, "but that didn't explain why he had this jerky attitude to avoid you Hinata.. moreover this is a press conference, he should know how to act to his fiancé better."._

"_Itachi-ni.. p-please.. don't do anything.. maybe he wasn't in a good mood.. we should try to understand him too.. maybe he needs sp-space.. please, just this once?" she pleaded to Itachi, to which made the Uchiha elder to blink at her in astonishment, and Naruto's eyebrows rose to his forehead._

_Both of the guys chuckled at her innocent look, the Uchiha smiled and nodded in return, "well I cant turn down anything, if you asked me with such a face, Hinata.. fine, I wont talk about it, but! I'm gonna do something else and you cant interfere!"._

_She couldn't say anything more but to gape at the mischievous look the 28 year old Uchiha was giving to her. She couldn't believe that the ever serious and stoic Uchiha Itachi could give off such a boyish look, maybe what she had heard about him wasn't entirely the truth. Knowing the Uchiha in a close scale gave her the idea of him as a warm, kind, protective, generous, funny, and responsible elder brother, so much similar to Neji, her own cousin brother. No wonder Sasuke had this brother-complex when he was a child back then. _

_She smiled widely at the Uchiha and Uzumaki in understanding, she nodded and said softly, "I understand.."._

"_well then.. the break is about to be over.. let get back in.." Itachi said._

_Naruto and Itachi smiled back at her, Itachi walked ahead while Naruto swooped the nervous, petite frame of the Hyuuga heiress, by her waist, she widened her eyes and blushed looking at the Uzumaki, throwing him a curious glance._

_Naruto smirked and scooted his face near to the heiress's ears whispering something to her ears softly, she blushed furiously hiding her smile with her hand, she giggled at Naruto when he pulled her by hand into the press conference again. (Unknown to either three of them, the said subject of their conversation was watching them at a far distance with full attention all the while throwing off a very dark menacing aura).The day went on smoothly after the trio's conversation. Hinata was pleased having both of them by her side, she was still a bit sad that she didn't have a chance to utter even a word to her fiancé, who in the other side of the table, wasn't looking at her, ignoring her presence completely as if she was a ghost, as if she was a person who didn't exist at all. It pained her very much. She didn't know what had she done to make him do this to her. She went back from the conference with her father, even without bidding Sasuke her good bye. She searched for him among the crowd till she stepped out of the grand hall. But she had no luck in finding the Uchiha. She departed sighing dejectedly more to herself, following her father from behind. _

* * *

"_**lets do something that will make Sasuke jealous okay? You cling to me, and see what happens when he looks at us, how about that Hinata-chan?"**_

_Hinata blushed remembering what Naruto whispered to her ears earlier. She chuckled and smiled sadly when she remembered what happened next, Sasuke wasn't looking to her or Naruto's direction at all, the plan of making the Uchiha jealous failed miserably. Well, of course.. why would he get jealous of her being with Naruto when he doesn't show any hint of interest in her? That makes sense of him giving her the cold shoulder. She blinked away the now forming tears hiding it from her father. She leaned on the car seat lightly watching the speeding roadways, by the window side. Still thinking about a certain raven haired hunk, she smiled pitifully at herself, for being such a useless woman. _

* * *

_Uchiha Itachi watched his future sister-in law, smirking to himself and he shook his head. Sasuke was standing just next to him, while the girl searched everywhere for his brother, it was funny though watching the Hyuuga heiress's desperate attempts to bond with his baby brother, never the less, he was still pissed with Sasuke. The calm and collected Sasuke cocked an eyebrow when he sensed a glare from his elder brother. He scowled and tilted his head aside questioning Itachi's gaze. Itachi deepened his glare at the younger Uchiha, he had never been so mad at his brother after so long. Itachi reached his hand out and grabbed the oblivious blonde beside Sasuke and stomped his way out of the hall, leaving a very confused Sasuke, dragging a very surprised Naruto along with him. _

_As soon as the two were out of the hall, Itachi let go of the rough firm grip he had on the young blond man's wrist, he stared sharply at Naruto, the Uzumaki in return asked the elder Uchiha, "What's up Itachi?"._

_Itachi turned into a skeptical mode and repeated something that he had just heard a while ago, Naruto widened his eyes when he heard Itachi spoke of those words back to him. Knowing full well where and what had made Itachi act that way Naruto down casted his eyes._

"'_**you're really something Hinata..?'**__ What do you mean by that, Uzumaki Naruto? Care to explain?"_

_Naruto gasped, parting his lips to say something and closed them back. He gulped looking at the Uchiha's questioning glare and sighed, he held up his hands defensively and said, "okay, okay!.. I know, I was being weird.."._

_Itachi smirked at the blonde when he admitted very truthfully, "go on.. I'm listening." He said calmly._

_Naruto didn't know what to say, he was relieved that he calmed the Uchiha elder but still he had to admit and share the truth that he shared with no-one else except for his father. _

_The blonde cleared his throat and began to explain, "Itachi.. I had to confide this secret to you and promise me, you cant tell this to anyone else."._

_Itachi's thin brows rose high up on his forehead in surprise, still being curious Itachi asked, "how about to Sasuke?"._

_Naruto threw him a shocked look and said, waving his arms in front of him, "no! especially not to him!"._

_Growing even more curious, Uchiha Itachi had to promise the blonde, he crossed his arms and sighed, "fine. But it depends on what type of secret you're about to speak of.. now spit it out Naruto.. I cant wait!"._

_Naruto told Itachi a secret truth about Hinata, sitting on the bench at the nearby park. Itachi listened to him intently and nodded in understanding. He eyed the solemn looking Uzumaki, with a saddened expression that didn't suit the Uzumaki's features at all. He scowled to himself and sighed._

"_so.. Hinata-chan didn't know about this?" Itachi asked. _

"_No." Naruto answered. The blond sighed and said, "Sasuke could get mad at me if he knows that I.." he trailed._

"_Hn. I can picture that." Itachi said cutting the blonde's voice. After a long silence the Uchiha asked, "I'm still curious Naruto.. why do you intend to hide it from my brother?"._

_Naruto looked at the Uchiha with determined eyes, "I am watching Sasuke for quite a while, I believe that you know it too.. He had taken a peculiar interest in Hinata that I can tell, it could grow out into something stronger.. that he cant fall out off. I wanted him to find it out by himself, I want to see, whether Sasuke.. is capable of taking care and protecting Hinata-chan genuinely.."._

"_What will you do if he doesn't?" Itachi asked the question that startled Naruto._

"_honestly.. Itachi.. I.. don't know. It all depends on both Hinata and Sasuke themselves. If I knew of Hinata-chan's feelings from before.. I swear I would've protected her and loved her no matter what. But now, its all too late to even think about it, I have Sakura-chan.. it is complicated." Naruto said honestly._

_He chuckled solemnly and said, staring deep into Itachi's dark orbs, "heh.. you know Itachi, I could swear.. if I was a bit more cautious and sharp.. this would've never happened. Unknowingly I caused her pain, and I was the reason behind the black mark in her history.. I wished so much if I could change what had happened back then.. but its all too late.. she lost someone so important to her, all.. because of me."._

_Itachi worried seeing the blonde bitterly accusing himself, Itachi turned into his brother mode and comforted Naruto by placing an arm on the blonde's shoulders, he poked Naruto on his forehead just like how he would do to chibi Sasuke, Naruto looked surprised at Itachi._

_The Uchiha smirked and said softly, "hey.. I am sure, if any of that hadn't happened, my brother wouldn't got a perfect bride like Hinata.. you know that, don't you? Cheer up brother.. I believe you are a very good guy, and you just proved it even more! I am glad Sasuke had a friend like you little Naruto.."._

_Naruto blinked innocently at the Uchiha, his eyes were tearing up as well, it looked so much like Hinata's puppy eyes when she pleaded to him, Itachi sighed recalling to the memory and patted the Uzumaki on his head. Naruto jumped into Itachi's arms and cried loudly. _

"_I.. I-Itachi.. uwaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Naruto cried crushing the Uchiha in his well built arms._

"_oi. Oi. Grow up young man.. a man doesn't cry for such trivial things you know..and a perfect blend from two noble clans of Namikaze and Uzumaki child like you, shouldn't do that.". Itachi teased._

_Naruto chuckled wiping his shedding tears, and said, "heh.. anyone can cry when they are happy brother.."._

_The Uchiha smirked and stood up offering the young blond for a ride back home, since both of them excluded themselves right after the conference, Minato, Fugaku, and Sasuke probably would've gone home by now._

_**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**_

* * *

Hinata sighed, picking her food absent mindedly, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Hanabi watched her sister warily, Neji and Hiashi scowled looking at the heiress worriedly. Hiashi had been watching his precious daughter, she was eating poorly, and most of the time he spent in house on dinner, he could see her sighing and staring off into space. Hiashi couldn't tell what was causing her to act none lady-like. He never saw her lose her composure before.

Hiashi cleared his throat before anyone could speak, "eh-hem..".

The startled Hyuuga heiress dropped her spoon into the soup causing it to splash onto he little sister's face who sitting beside her. The 20 year old jerked in surprise and blinked at her father, astounded.

Hiashi sighed and held his temple rubbing it with his fingers, "Dear daughter.. what happened to you? Is something wrong with the food?".

"ah? A-uhmm.. No-nothing Otousan.. I am f-fine.. the food is good.. s-s-sorry.." Hinata looked at the others with a sheepish look.

Hiashi shook his head, he still couldn't get to set his worry for his first born aside. Hinata smiled sheepishly at the glaring Hanabi.

Hinata whispered her apology once they were going upstairs, "I am so sorry Hana-chan..".

Hanabi glared at her big sister and scoffed, "hmp! Not talking!".

Hinata kneeled on the floor in their bedroom, she pleaded, "please Hana-chan.. I wasn't doing that on purpose.. how can I hurt my own lovely sister?".

Hanabi peered through the corner of her eyes looking down at her sister, her grim expression loosened a bit with a little blush spreading across her face. Hanabi smirked evilly when a plan popped on her head. She had sketched a plan earlier after reading a book she stole from the adults section entitled _'How To Separate Engaged Couple'_. She didn't like the Uchiha her sister was doomed to marry. She hated everything about that cocky Sasuke, that Uchiha brat with that oh-so called 'I am very handsome' face, that cold, lady-killer styled attitudes, no sense of fashioned-duck-butt hair, and everything about him that screamed 'I am a genius emo!' sheesh.. puhleaze.. She liked Hinata's crush Uzumaki Naruto. Hanabi loved that Sabaku guy too. The red head was polite and cool at the same time, while Naruto was plain funny and oblivious (which was a sad fact on her part). Hanabi eyed her sister, Hinata shivered under Hanabi's gaze, it was giving her a very odd premonition. Hinata blinked and waited for Hanabi's response.

"Hn. Fine.. if you want me to forgive you, then you must do something that I ask of you." Hanabi said evilly. She liked how innocent her big sister is, and the fact that she could toy with her sister.

"uhh.. o-okay? (!)" before Hinata could utter another word Hanabi spring to her sister tackling her down to the floor.

Hanabi tickled her sister and asked. "Attack! Phase 1! OKAY! HYUUGA HINATA ANSWER ME HONESTLY WERE YOU IN LOVE WITH THAT UCHIHA BRAT?!".

"AA..AAHHAHAHAAHA! H-HANA.. H-HANA-CHAN.. WH-WHA?" Hinata laughed.

"ANSWER ME!" Hanabi tickled even more.

"U.. Y.. N-..AHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO!AHAHA.. S-STOP..P-P-PLEASE?! AHAHA" Hinata said in between her laughter.

Smirking proudly to herself Hanabi stopped but didn't let her sister go, she was getting the equipment for another sweet torture ready, she smiled evilly, showing her marble white teeth glinting with light, 'SHING'.

Then Hanabi tickled her sister's feet with a feather duster, "ATTACK PHASE 2! TELL ME! WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT HIM AT THE DINNER?".

Hinata laughed uncontrollably, she couldn't stand her baby sister's torture, she answered honestly, "AHAH..-Y-YES.. I .. DI-DID.. AHAHN.. NO.. MORE..HIHNHIHIHI..STO-STOP..PLEASE..HANA-..".

Hanabi threw away the duster sat across her sister, releasing Hinata in the process, she scowled and eyed her sister who was wiping her tears away, skeptically. Hinata huffed and exhaled her breath, blinking at her sister in the process.

"so" Hanabi rubbed her chin, looking at Hinata she asked, "now, as to what I am going to ask of you to do? hmmm.. let me think..".

Hinata eyed warily at her sister, who was thinking of another 'evil' request which she had given her word to do for. She prayed silently so that any of the requests her sister was going to make her do wasn't embarrassing herself or anyone.

"AAHAH!" Hanabi snapped her fingers as a light bulb appeared on her head, Hinata flinched at her younger sister, Hanabi smirked and whispered to her big sister.

Hinata snapped her head and blushed furiously covering her face, "N..N-no! I.. I c-cant d-do th-that.. H-He al-already h-have-".

"I DON'T CARE! You're gonna do it no matter what! and that's final!" Hanabi stomped off her way and slumped into the bed. Having no choice but to agree to that ridiculous deal Hinata threw herself on the mattress, covering her red face.

'_oh lord.. please, help me!_' Hinata's mind shrieked.

* * *

"Honey.. I am going for a meeting this afternoon, I wont be back till late night.. So, check on Naruto and don't stay up late until I come okay?".

Minato kissed Kushina chastely on her lips before leaving a very excited red headed wife, and a very sleepy Naruto who was clinging to the door, as early as 6 in the morning. Minato chuckled looking at his son, he pulled his son and kissed his head before ruffling his unruly blonde hair lovingly.

"(grumble).. what's the rush dad? So early on a Sunday morning? Cant that meeting wait?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

Minato chuckled, and said, "don't question when it comes to work Naruto, take care of the house and your mother. Don't do anything stupid, stay out of trouble and don't cause accidents.".

Those words stung Naruto deeply, he yelled at his father's retreating form, "HEY! I am An ADULT YOU OLD MAN!".

He could see his father chuckling while he was wearing his seat belt, Kushina knocked her son on his head and said, "You dumbass! Stop talking in that ill mannered tone to my husband or I wont hesitate a second to mince you into pieces!".

Naruto shuddered looking at his mother in fear, he could hear his father saying something that goes like, "don't kill our only son Kushina, I love him. And I love you! Catch'ya later!" while the car drifted off.

Naruto hung to the door frame like his life depended on it, while looking at his mother who was waving her 'Ta Ta' to her husband even if only the car's smoke can be seen. Kushina sang to herself and walked in to the house, preparing homemade breakfast for her son and herself. She was cleaning the table where Minato was eating his breakfast quietly in the morning. He didn't know what has gotten to his mother this morning, she was extremely cheerful and happy. He went back to his bed again, to resume some remnants of his sleep.

*..SIIIGHHHHH…*

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at the blonde who was sitting at the passenger seat beside him, "hn, bad morning eh, brother?".

Naruto eyed Itachi warily, tired as he was he nodded slowly, "sigh.. mom made me clean all the bathrooms in our mansion, all by myself, I wasn't able to resume my sleep once dad left home..".

Itachi chuckled and said, "I bet you did something that displeased her?".

Naruto's eyebrow's rose high on his forehead, "How did you know that?".

Itachi chuckled, "believe me I know. Woman, mostly are dangerous when they're pissed off. My mother and wife are the same..".

Naruto smiled warily at him, "great.. so you clean more toilets than I do.. hmm, Sakura-chan is also like that too..".

Itachi pulled his car to halt and turned the engine off, "heh.. Sasuke.. in this case, is damn lucky.".

Surprised Naruto looked at the Uchiha, he asked, "why do you say that?".

Itachi was also looked too surprised for knowing Naruto to be that oblivious, "Have you ever seen Hyuuga Hinata to be mad about something at someone? EVER? In your whole life?".

Naruto gasped and hung his head down solemnly, shaking it, "no.. well, that's great to know.. in that case, I pity Hinata.. Sasuke can be a jerk well most of the times..".

Itachi smirked, "that's why we're here. Naruto get out of the car, go into his office and tear that bastard off his laptop screen and bring him here. We have work to do with him.".

Naruto smirked at the elder Uchiha in understanding once he saw the large bouquet of roses at the back seat.

* * *

-few minutes later-

Itachi was startled when he observed two males fighting and bickering while walking to his car. He smirked looking at the gadget that Naruto was holding in his hand while getting into the car. Itachi's car was shaken as two storms of human slammed the door of his car.

"hey, hey easy, this is a precious car!" Itachi said.

Sasuke scowled at his brother from the back seat, he eyed the large bouquet of red roses that was situated beside him. He rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde who was sitting ahead of him.

"Hey Naruto! You big junk! Give me that back!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO WAY! Or else who knows if you escape your way back into the office!" Naruto yelled back.

Itachi couldn't help but to let out a chuckle hearing to Sasuke, "fine! I wont, now give that back!".

Naruto handed the laptop back to the brooding Sasuke, "Keep your promise like a man, tough guy!".

Itachi smirked at the blond while Naruto continued on rambling while Sasuke pluck a sponge in his ears.

"Look! Itachi! Its your fault! You asked me to get him out by any means, so I stole his laptop okay! He wont move away from it, even for a sec! damn it! That damn gadget is more important to him than his woman! What a jerk!... (Rambling continued on for.. 15 minutes.)".

Itachi couldn't help but to laugh all the way as he rode to the Hyuuga mansion, he couldn't help it, having two little brothers sure is very fun. And being the eldest, making them do things 'that they didn't want to do the most' felt so heavenly to him. He laughed happily, after so long. Both Naruto and Sasuke are the precious brothers to him, he felt greatful to have them with him. He sighed as Naruto stopped rambling for a while, and Sasuke on the other hand still checking the stock market and emails. Naruto peeked to the laptop while Sasuke pulled the gadget away with a sneer, while rolling his eyes.

"hey.. what? I was just looking!" Naruto yelled.

"Its confidential! I hate people peeking! And I hate _you_ the most out of all of them!" Sasuke bickered.

"what do you mean you hate _me_ the most teme?!" Naruto retorted.

"enough fighting boys! Sasuke we're here.. now get out of the car, take the roses, leave that laptop.. go show your fiancé that you're sorry.." Itachi said.

The elder Uchiha heard a grumble from the younger one and the door clicked open, Sasuke pulled those flowers in his hand and walked away not bothering to hold them properly.

* * *

-7 minutes later-

Sasuke came back to the car still with an emotionless mask on his handsome face that was slightly wet from the drizzling rain. Naruto and Itachi looked at him expectantly while he pulled the back seat door open, with a pouty face. He slumped into his seat racking his throbbing head with his hand.

"yo teme! What happened in there?" Naruto asked.

"Did you give her the roses?" Itachi asked.

"what did she say?" Naruto asked.

"Did she forgive you?" Itachi asked.

"oh well.. is that you got a kiss in return? HEHE.." Naruto was whacked with a magazine for proposing that weird question to the younger Uchiha.

"Ouch! Guess that didn't happen.. well, what happened?!" Naruto almost yelled again.

Sasuke glanced at the two stupidest brothers he had in his whole history of life, he glanced back down to his hands on the laps and sighed.

"she wasn't home." He paused when the said two stupidest creatures of his world gave an 'awww so sad' look at him.

"Hanabi snatched the roses and whacked me with another one of her pen for 'trying to act like a gentlemen to win her sister's heart'." He finished explaining.

Both of his brothers cracked into a loud laughter and patted him on his thigh saying something that goes like, "oh you poor thing.. you were saved from the real wrath of a woman, be happy" or something.

Sasuke grew even redder with anger as the two dumbest aliens of Mars driving him insane with their laughter until they got to the Uchiha mansion. He was made fun of a thing he didn't wanted to do at the first place. What did he really do to get a cruel twisted fate to be with these people?! Why did he had to apologize for something like that? He didn't hurt her in any ways possible, all he tried to do was force to himself to stay away from that creature called Hyuuga Hinata until they tie the nuptial. Why was he the one to be apologizing about it? What did he do? He couldn't get that woman off his head no matter how much he tried, this was for the best right?

Once she is gone, once she was out of his life, what can he do? He will lose her, so he didn't want to get used to her warmth, her soothing voice, her eyes, her gentle touch, everything about her is getting him crazy. He didn't want to be the one to break the vows to divorce her. He was sure to keep himself safely, away from that woman's gentle gaze, even her breath or her shadow was hazardous to him. He was afraid, he cant lose control and Hinata was the one creature that can make him do the most craziest things in the whole wide world just with her one glance. He got it that bad.. yes, it was that very bad, and he didn't want anyone to know, and of course not the woman herself. He wouldn't know if he could control himself when he sees her once again.

_**(A/N: I am very cruel, ey? Don't you think so? Ufufufu..)**_

Sasuke grabbed his laptop and a rose that was left out from the whole huge bouquet his brother had prepared for him. That one rose had the large petals; it was the kind of rose that people would call, 'The Queen on Roses'. He smirked at it, well Itachi's taste of flowers weren't so bad after all. Sasuke stopped day dreaming and walked following Naruto and Itachi. Naruto was so shocked to see a very familiar car stopped at the Uchiha mansion. So the blonde opted to follow Itachi into the house instead of going into his own abode. Naruto was surprised to find his own giddy mother welcoming her son into the Uchiha mansion.

"MOM?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

Kushina scowled at her precious son and asked, "what kind of question is that? I came to see my own best friend here? Cant I?".

"Of course you are always welcomed Kushi-chaan.." Mikoto said, earning glares from both of her sons.

"Well.. you go and cling to your best friend Naru-chan, mommy is busy with Miko-chan's daughter in law.." Kushina shooed her son away.

Both Naruto and Itachi widened their eyes, "Hinata-chan is here?" Itachi asked his mother.

"of course! We (Snicker) _kidnapped_ her from her med school today! We went shopping together!" Mikoto and Kushina high-fived each other.

Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto's jaws dropped looking at their mothers. Wow , these two woman sure are more capable than they really thought of.

"where is she now?" Naruto asked Mikoto.

Mikoto smiled and eyed the 'boys', she whispered something into Naruto's ears, Naruto was taken aback by what the Uchiha lady had said to him, Itachi tried to pry him but Sasuke wasn't patient enough for this kind of play. He immediately needed to know what their crazy mothers did to his precious woman.

"I'm going to look for her." He said and stormed his way when he heard Kushina yell.

"Check in the garden Sasu-chan~!".

Itachi and Naruto stormed behind the fuming Uchiha as they were led to the doorway to the kitchen. He followed the way to the outdoor from there, searching for a certain midnight blue haired woman. She was there among the doves, near a pond in a flower garden. What they saw was so heavenly that couldn't blink for 2 minutes at most. The first to respond with a dropped jaw was Uzumaki Naruto.

"H-Hinata-chan.. s-so.. beautiful." He breathed.

Surprised by the men's presence without realizing it she nearly fell of her own feet, Sasuke sprinted to her side like a flash of lightning, grabbing her waist into his arms. She was wearing an embarrassing white Cinderella gown (Kushina picked it out), and she was feeding crumples of bread to the birds that Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and he himself had raised in the mansion.

Sasuke let her waist go as she regained her balance, she blushed heavily at Sasuke and Naruto for his really blunt comment.

She bowed he head and apologized, "I am sorry I wasn't noticing your presence.." she said softly.

Itachi smirked and inched closer to her and ruffled her hair, (which looks like combed by his mother Mikoto), "Hn. Don't apologize Hinata-chan… the one who should apologize was us for startling you..".

Naruto said scratching his head sheepishly, "sorry, our mothers can be very impulsive at times.. they kidnapped you huh?".

Hinata blushed and shook her head, "n-no.. just that I was suddenly pulled into a car, with two masked woman who stopped me to ask for directions.. but I was enjoying myself really very much.. your mothers were wonderful!".

Naruto smiled fondly at her, Itachi scowled sensing it and said, "so what are you doing here alone?".

She squatted down to the birds, and held one in her hands, feeding it with the crumples of bread, "I am feeding the birds.. they are lovely, Itachi-nisan..".

Itachi smiled and captured few in his arms, "its going to rain soon you should get inside Hinata, Naruto help me with these birds, Sasuke get her in.".

Sasuke ignored the sly smile Itachi was giving him, he rolled his eyes at his brother and pulled her with him out of the garden.

"come." Was all that he said to her with an indifferent voice.

Hinata blinked at his back as she allowed herself to be led by him.

* * *

~in the house~

It was already raining a little by the time they reached the house, Sasuke pulled a towel and wiped himself up. He stopped wiping himself and dropped the towel on top of her head and began wiping her roughly. He ruffled her hair violently, as Hinata's muffled voice was heard under the towel protesting about Sasuke's assistance in wiping her. He ignored her and began wiping her arms after shushing her.

"SUSH!" he held up his index finger at her lips.

She immediately quieted down. Sasuke liked the way she obeyed him, and smirked. He continued wiping her shoulders. _'Damn! I have to keep this up! I cant crack up a smile now!' _he thought to himself.

She whispered softly to him, "Sa-Sas-suke.. I .. I c-cant d-do t-that.. on m-my o-w-".

She stopped when he glared down at her sharply penetrating her soul, she bit her lip, her heart fluttered. She blushed, not knowing was that from embarrassment or fear. Sasuke seemed angry at her for some reason. And she didn't know how to handle this situation.

He whispered to her lowly, "why cant you be more reliable and defensive?".

That question startled her, she gasped at him when he continued, "honestly.. I didn't know you were this weak.. getting kidnapped in the middle of the day, what are you thinking?".

He glared at her sharply, "what if the people wasn't out mothers? If they were real kidnappers, what would've you done? Get real Hyuuga, if you want to survive alone don't rely too much on others for protection! Stop being an idiot. You're not a child anymore, grow up you stupid woman!".

She gulped unable to answer his question, she gazed down onto the other arm that he was wiping, hiding her forming tears, "I.. I-I.. I am s-s-s-so-sorry.." she stuttered.

Sasuke let go of her arms and moved to her hair, "Hn. Stop crying and wipe off that pathetic tears. Stop embarrassing yourself.".

She nodded her head solemnly and wiped cheeks, Sasuke caught the sight of his mothers watching them both from afar, giggling so giddily. He grumbled at them, and pulled her upstairs into his room, he could hear Itachi and Naruto yelling at him.

"OI! Sasuke teme! Where are you bringing her to?!" Naruto yelled.

"your first night isn't today you know, but still be gentle!" Itachi yelled.

'SLAM!'

* * *

_**END OF CHAP! OKAY YOU GUYS! WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY! LOVE YOU ALL FOR THOSE MIND BLOWING, HEART MELTING REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! REALLY YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO AWESOME! **_

_**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION OF UPDATES ON THE STORY..**_

_**BY THE WAY I DONT OWN NARUTO OR SASUKE.. IF THEY WANT TO BE MINE, THEN I DONT MIND THAT TOO! HAHA JUST KIDDING! TAKE CARE, ALL MY LOVE FOR YOU! SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**OH! X REVIEWS=X UPDATES!**_


	6. TROUBLING HEART

The Nutty Lover

Chap6 Troubling Heart

Forgive me..  
This poor soul..  
Owh my heart..  
You were pure gold..

* * *

_**Previously on chapter 5:**_

"_**OI! Sasuke teme! Where are you bringing her to?!" Naruto yelled.**_

"_**your first night isn't today you know, but still be gentle!" Itachi yelled.**_

'_**SLAM!'**_

* * *

Sasuke slammed his door and locked it, he pulled a dark blue shirt with an Uchiha emblem on its back and a black track bottom from his wardrobe and tossed it to her, it landed on her face.

Still fixing his glare down at her, he said gruffly, "get into the shower, after your done, get out of my house.".

She nodded and walked into the attached bathroom silently, uttering no more words. The Hyuuga down casted her eyes not meeting Sasuke's piercing gaze. The Uchiha noticed how her eyes looked at him back in the garden, compared to that, they were now _lifeless_. Her eyes lost the light they held when they saw him first after three months of separation, the way she looked into his eyes when he captured her falling petite frame, her eyes could speak unspoken words so casually that he was so captivated by them in silence for a while. It was as if her marble white eyes casted a spell that tied his soul down to her mercy. He noticed the fleeting glances she gave to him while Naruto and Itachi spoke to her. Her blush, her stutter, the flapping of her eyes, and everything about her indicated and screamed to him loud and clear that _she had missed him_.

If he wasn't a strong willed man, if he was weak even 1%, he would've jumped onto her straight away crushing her into him leaving no air in between them. But no, he doesn't want a weak creature like her to overtake his mind with her affection; this was his pride as an Uchiha male. To a man pride comes first, right? Moreover, the way he treated her.. cruel, cold, harsh, dictating and yes.. it was hurting. His words stung himself better than any bees, he was hurting too. Those words were originally to make her hate him, lose her hope on him, for her to stop caring about him and thinking about him, for her to think badly of him, and to hate him. He planned to treat her that way from now on. So that, she would never come to love him, if she showed even a little drop of affection just like what she did back in the garden, 'BANG' Sasuke's self control will be shot dead, that great wall would crumble down into nothing but dust. His pride will lose to his love. He didn't want to be captured into this woman's gentle embrace, since he would be willing to let her go, what good does this going to serve him? When she's gone, he would be hurting, yes.. but in this way, it would hurt him lesser, as how he hoped.

The door clicked open revealing the woman, with cleanly washed skin, hair washed and dried, she was wearing his clothes. Gosh. '_Get out of my sight before I lose myself and claim you, woman..'_ his mind jumped.

Sasuke who was lying on his bed, jumped out of it and stood up, he walked approaching her and pulled the towel out of her hand.

Without looking back at the woman he said, "get out of my room", before slamming the door shut.

* * *

~Fifteen minutes later~

Sasuke opened his bathroom door, stepping out of it. He was startled to see the girl sat stiffly on the floor, kneeling down before him. She was lowering her head, most of her dark bangs hid her face, not helping Sasuke to get a clear view on her face. When she sniffed silently, it startled the Uchiha and made him climbed down back to earth.

'_What.. the, didn't I asked her to leave? Is she expecting a rape from me?_' his mind cooed.

While a little red, Sasuke-devil popped in mind saying, _'YEAY.. lets make her ours Sasuke! this is our chance! Take her here and now! make her beg for more! (hysterical laugh) she cant escape!'_.

Sasuke scowled as another angel-Sasuke appeared with a comical saddened face, accusing him, '_NO! you should apologize for what you did to her! look she's crying and its because of you! she shouldn't be treated as a slave, Hinata-hime is a fragile lady.. you should use gentle moves on her to make her heart melt to you Sasuke.. make love not sex!'_.

Sasuke's frown deepened as he yelled in his own mind at these two stupid creatures that God has made to reside in him, _'IDIOTS! STOP GIVING THESE CRAZY IDEAS OF SMUT! IM SMART ON MY OWN, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I SUE YOU BOTH!'_. He stopped his urge to slam his face with his palm.

The Uchiha stood there stiffened, before he could say more, the girl bowed down her head, reaching the floor, she stuttered, "I.. I a-am s-s-sorry for b-being t-t-too we-weak.. U-Uchiha-s-san.. I a-apologize f-for th-the t-trouble I h-have c-caused y-you and y-your family.. I wi-will t-try m-my best a-acting m-more s-strong and c-confi-dent.. I wi-will a-act m-my age, f-from n-now –o-on.. I w-will l-l-leave a-as y-you h-had re-requested. And th-thank you.".

She stood up from her position, he watched as she smiled kindly at him holding back her tears that were brimming at her eyes. The girl walked away unlocking his room door. She was out of his room in flash, yet she didn't slam the door as he expected, sheesh, what has he thinking? This is Hyuuga Hinata we're talking about. He didn't mean for his words to get her that bad, well yeah, partly he wanted her to hate him and grow strong for her own good if she wasn't expecting a man like him to stay in her life. If she wanted to live all by herself, she have to become strong no matter what. She wont survive in this world if she was being that weak.

Angel-Sasuke said with a matter-of-fact tone, '_see.. told'ya! Go after her! Apologize before its too late!'_.

Red Devil-Sasuke appeared shoving the angel aside he screamed into Sasuke's sensed, '_drag her back in here Sasuke! steal her body before any guy touches her! make her yours even if you had to use force! Tell her she's yours! She cant belong to anyone but you Sasuke!'. _

After a moment of contemplation the Uchiha hit himself on the wall. _'What the hell have I done?'_ his mind mused.

Without a second thought he rushed down stairs only to find her gone. She was leaving at the moment with Kushina and Naruto. Sasuke rushed behind the car bare footedly, Naruto halted the car and looked at him curiously.

"what's up teme?" Naruto asked.

Naruto understood when Sasuke's gaze moved to the backseat. Naruto pushed the window button, the window shield which was hiding her face from his view was dragged down. She didn't look up at him, she was lost in her own world. Sasuke coughed awkwardly to catch her attention, while Kushina blushed and Naruto smirked.

Hinata widened her eyes, looking up at the Uchiha who was shoving a rose at her face. She picked it in her hands, and looked at him expectantly for him to say something, but he was looking away most probably hiding his blush when he gave her the rose.

She blushed when she heard him mumble something incoherently, "S. Sorry. I.. I-I'll mi-(pause) mi-.. (sigh).. I'll see you later.".

Naruto reached for his friend's head and ruffled the already very messy hair, he yelled, "oh! Come on! You're getting engaged tomorrow! What's up being so shy Sasuke?".

Sasuke widened his eyes and glanced at Hinata who was smiling sadly, blush never leaving her cheek, he rolled his eyes at Naruto and said, "Shut up Naruto. Kushina-sama.. Take care. Send my regards to Minato-sama too.".

Once the car left, he saw her looking back at him, her gentle gaze stabbed his heart right through the point where it would hurt the most. How dare he call her weak, when he himself is this much weakened by her? He had no right to throw a tantrum at her right now, if he does, he knows the consequences would get back at him. His shoulders slouched as he walked back into the mansion to a family of three annoying people greeted him with teasing him. Aw man, tonight's going to be a long, long night.

* * *

~at the Hyuuga mansion~

Hinata was so shocked to find a huge bouquet placed on her study table, once she went back home. She smiled warmly at his thoughtfulness to get her some flowers- expensive and exotic in a way.

'_Sasuke-.. thank you..'_ she blushed at the thought, and placed them in a vase near to her mother's photo.

The roses were so huge, and beautiful that she couldn't take her eyes off them for a while. The day went on smoothly, she couldn't meet her dad since he wasn't home by dinner and Hanabi taunted her again about Sasuke and to not forget the promise she made to the younger Hyuuga. Hinata sighed as she sat on her study table starting to some practices and study cases, she checked her project work and she moved on to do some reading after finish doing the assignment. The Hyuuga heiress's mind drifted away deep in thought of a peculiar mental case that led her to think of her fiancé instead.

She couldn't understand him at all… at one point he sounded so stern and cold-hearted like her father, always demanding and over-estimating her. On the other part, he behaves like a helpless, lost, little boy who looks at her for her help and love, she smiled thinking how cute and adorable he can be. He also has the tendency to behave differently, at another level, of a man who protects her, who is wiser and stronger than herself, like a kind knight in shining dark armor. But the part in him that scares her most is, when sometimes she catches him looking at her with an unfazed gaze filled with so much hidden emotion that burns her whole body like fire once caught in it, she was afraid of this side of his. He could make her mind go blank just with his heaty gaze. Her mind began to question her, what if, just if he could persuade her to fall for him? What if she is already in love with him without knowing it?

Love can be unpredictable and blind right? She bit lips at that thought and shivered suddenly. What if he was able to change her heart? What will she do if he captures her? Will she be able to release herself from it? Uchiha Sasuke is truly a mystery, an unsolved puzzled, and an unanswered riddle. And this fact scares her, when she finds out his true self, will she be able to make her stand clear and not fall for him? She shook her head, and leaned on the book placing her forehead on her arms. Sasuke is strong, she is very sure of that. He can do anything to her, his mere words from before itself was a clue, how much does those words affected her painfully. She let him get to her, and he was certainly correct about her, yes, she is weak.

Her love for Naruto was different, it was more distant and based on admiration, she grew to understand the blonde's real side by observing him, Naruto's deeper self attracted her heart to him. She fell for him even without realizing it. She began to think about him every day and night, constantly worrying for him, making sure he was safe, preparing something for him so he'll be delighted about it, always being there by his side, laughing at his silly jokes and pranks, comforting him when he needs it.. she enjoyed those days when she was in love. Naruto had thought her a very good lesson to follow, her life was brightened with his presence in it.

She was still very much being his friend till now though. She remembered that incident on her the last day of high school when he confessed to her that he likes someone, Sakura-chan, before she could tell him her feelings for him on that day. The Hyuuga dropped her confession right away, she left without uttering a word to him about it. And, as for Naruto.. she wished luck with his love. And he did succeed on it, she was very happy, still watching him from afar, she felt delighted that Naruto finally got his long standing love.

Hinata smiled looking at the photo frame standing proudly before her, there were all of them hooraying in the graduation uniform, it was taken after the graduated from high school. She looked at Naruto and how happy he was, Sakura-chan was happy too, Ino-chan grabbed to Shikamaru-kun's collar making him grin even wider. Sasuke-kun's look gave off a vibe of a murderer who would kill the blond Uzumaki who was ruffling his raven hair on the candid photo, taken by Asuma-sensei. She admired the Uchiha in that photo, he looked cute to her, with a death glare etched on his face, she cant call him handsome right? He looked very childish.. she giggled at the thought. Remembering Sasuke, she wouldn't know what will happen if her heart slips away again. She cant let that happen.

She was a selfless person far too much, and in Naruto's case she could regain herself and get over the pain, but if it happens again, and this time, if it happened with Sasuke. She is sure, definitely, she wouldn't recover another heart wreckage. She suffered enough losses already. She wouldn't stand someone coming into her life again, sweeping her off her feet, stealing her heart away, and vanish for all eternity.. she wont survive that pain and loneliness again. She felt dumb finding herself caught in an unrequited love for Naruto, but she somewhat had a hunch, if she fell for Sasuke.. she would become even more dumber, and the consequences would be even worse. And Sasuke being how he is, she couldn't imagine what he might do to her.

She couldn't tell how will he treat her tomorrow, it is as if he was possessed by four different people at one time. She even named each side of him, she called the name 'Loveable Prince' to the boyish part of him, she calls him 'Emperor of the Night' when he looks like he was about to ravish her, when he jumps to protect her she calls him 'Knight in Armor', and also, she calls him 'King of the Darkness' when he is angry and treats her poorly. She giggled at her musings, while doodling the names on her notes.

"E? Loveable Prince, Emperor of the Night, Knight in Armor, King of the Darkness? What is this Hinata-sama?" she was startled when Neji barged into her musings.

She scrambled quickly hiding her notes, "Nisan! Oh! A.. uhmm.. n-nothing.. wh-what brings y-you here?".

Neji paused and looked at her skeptically before answering with a knowing smirk that plastered onto his face, making her blush, "well.. I wanted to give a gift for tomorrow…".

Neji pulled a big box that he hid behind his back, Hinata brightened at him and bowed to him, "Th-thank you nisan!".

She was already getting into tears, Neji chuckled and brought her face to his chest, she blushed and leaned to him, Neji smiled fondly and said, "I am very happy that you're finally getting engaged Hinata-sama..".

She broke the hug and looked at him with a pouty face that made Neji cock his eyebrows questioningly at her, "I wish I could say the same for you.." she said playfully.

"hn.. Tenten is pestering me on it too.." Neji smirked and pursed his lips, showing his cute thinking face and said, "well I have to prepare a lot before I could ask her that question..".

Hinata smiled and whispered, "I'll be looking forward for the big news then, Neji-nisan..".

Neji smiled at her, "well then, I am sorry to keep you awake.. Hiashi-sama ordered you to go to sleep, he said tomorrow is a big day, hn.".

Hinata smiled warmly and averted her eyes, '_yeah.. big day, it sure is..'_ she thought to herself.

"I cant believe you're getting married to the Uchiha of all people.." Neji muttered.

Hinata chuckled, "and I cant believe you're the one saying that to me of all people.. I knew you were one of those who were responsible for this to start earlier..".

Neji laughed softly and poked her forehead, "naughty as always are you? Well then, good night.. Hinata-sama..".

She nodded to him and said, "good night ni-san..".

The girl opened the gift while lying on her back on her mattress. She smiled looking at the book Neji had brought her, 'Hidden Mystery of Kyoto'. It seems to be a novel, a very good one though.. it relates to history, romance, military, and tragedy. She smiled at Neji's thoughtfulness, he knew she likes novels and she loves Fujiwara Ume's work the most, but what made her surprised was his choice of the book. Neji likes reading about history of military in Japan, seems like he had chosen it based on his taste and considering Hinata's taste of reading as well. She smiled warmly and slept, making a mental note that she should read the book some other time.

* * *

Loud traditional music that was played by a famous band erupted through the walls of the gigantic Hyuuga Hotel. The engagement of Uchiha Sasuke to Hyuuga Hinata was a sensational ceremony that was mostly awaited by all. Their important clan members from both Hyuuga and Uchiha's side were invited together with other business partners. The hotel ball room was crowded with mostly well groomed, wealthy business partners. The clan members were dressed formally in Kimono while the business partners dressed in lounge suit and tuxedos. It was a hectic day for both of the young couple, to be getting greetings, expensive presents and taking photo session with the invited guests. The first part of the ceremony started from the morning and ended at the afternoon.

After a short break, Sasuke was back to the ballroom, changing his Uchiha clan Kimono into a black tuxedo styled to fit his body perfectly. He looked very handsome, and as always the heart throb attracted many unwanted attentions from both male and female population (oddly). He also earned a loud eruption of roar and giggles from the invitees. He hid his irritation and smiled politely speaking to the invited people who also ogled on him while talking to him, he had perfected the technique to hide his anger behind the mask of gentleman smile that he learned for an important person, it was none other than our dearest Uchiha Itachi.

The young Uchiha was waiting for his escort, and now, the fated fiancé, Hyuuga Hinata. He was relieved on the fact that he was finally released from the crowd of the girls that wanted to talk to him, but unfortunately, the one who saved him was Uzumaki Naruto, another pain in the neck. He sighed and slopped into the chair that was prepared for him, he was sitting beside the blond, in the table that his friends were sitting. Shikamaru was sitting with a bored face and was dozed by the slow music, Ino, Temari and Sakura were talking on and on, while Neji just escaped somewhere with Itachi. Kiba, Chouji and Naruto were bickering about some food. Sasuke eyed his parent, Naruto's parents and the Hyuuga family together with few elders was sitting above, far from their table. They seem to enjoy the evening very much than he does.

When he was about to sigh, his breath caught in his throat, hitching is breath while exhaling, giving him a shudder when he saw that woman approaching him shyly, alone on a night ball. Tenten didn't escort her to the ball room tonight, since the escort himself was sitting somewhere, ogling at her with a flagger basted look that brought laughter and blushes to many faces who were observing Uchiha Sasuke on table 7, seat 22. Since the spotlight was directed to him without his knowledge, and his face was telecasted lively onto the giant screen by Naruto right now. The crowd watched his expressions, his widened eyes, and the way he abruptly closed his slightly gaping lips (the crowd chuckled to this).

Sasuke stood up from his seat, still ogling at the Hyuuga heiress, not knowing all of the people in the ball were now watching those two and their embarrassing reunion (thanks to Naruto). She was wearing a skin tight, sparkly navy blue, strapless gown that hugged her curvaceous form giving her a luscious look that could make any men get a watery mouth. She looked absolutely stunning, her makeup was light, her skin was generously creamy white, her lips shined with cherry red colour that Sasuke would love to bite and chew (if she allowed him to), her usually straightened hair was curled slightly at the ends, her bangs that usually framed her face were clipped behind with a sparkling blue clip. She wore a thin, elegant diamond necklace, and earrings that matched it. An ornament hugged her hips, its sparkling beads reached down to her knees, the slit at the side of her dress was revealing her creamy pale white thigh as she walked elegantly, with lingering scent of lavender making his senses go crazy. Sasuke smirked while eyeing the engagement ring that he presented her earlier at the ceremony. Her blush was still there now that she felt all the people's gaze was on her, she felt like she could shrink under their gaze, and Sasuke.. well, he wasn't helping it at all, but on the contrary, he was making it even worse.

Sasuke approached the woman, as slight bright pink blush stained his own pale cheeks, he walked to her proudly, and took her arm in his, kissing her cheek by the way, he startled the Hyuuga and also the crowd.

"why did you wear such sexy outfit? Are you making me jealous or do you want to seduce me?" Sasuke whispered into her ears.

The Hyuuga's blush intensified into deep shades of red and she wriggled shaking her head no, "(gasp!) n-no! I-Ino-ch-chan.. forced m-me.. to.. w-wear thi-this.".

Sasuke looked at her surprised and continued, "oh? Well, that's better.. based on my understanding, you would have shown up wearing something that is overly large from your size.."

Hinata pouted as Sasuke jolted her forehead with his fingers, "ow.. Sasuke.." she whispered rubbing her forehead.

The Uchiha averted his eyes while murmuring, "this is.. uhh.. nice.. but, only I can see you in it.. I didn't want any guy to ogle at you so wear my coat for a while.. its dangerous for you to wear something so.. revealing.".

Hinata snapped her eyes at the mischievous Uchiha and blushed, she averted her eyes shyly while asking him, "wh-what do I s-say to Ino-ch-chan, i-if she asked m-me to g-get it o-off?".

Sasuke scowled at her and said in an agitated tone, "what are you? A Barbie doll or my wife? If she asks you take it off tell her to mind her own business! Geez.. Hinata.. you- (pause) tch, never mind.. (defeated sigh)..".

Sasuke scowled when he sensed his voice somehow had an 'echo' and suddenly the ball room roared in laughter, he looked at them curiously and then realized that he and Hinata were on the spot light, their faces where telecasted on the big screen and their conversation was somehow transmitted to the loud speaker so that everyone was watching and listening to the couple, (Naruto planted a microphone to Sasuke's coat while sitting beside him, when the Uchiha was waiting for Hinata). Hinata blushed furiously, she hid her face into Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha hugged her waist to keep her from fainting. The crowd awed at the couple's 'open display of love and protection'.

Kushina and Mikoto cheered at them, "WHOOO HOOOO! WAY TO GO SASUKE-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN !" while Fugaku and Minato face palmed themselves.

Hiashi simply smirked looking at the couple, he and his friend decided to join. He was embarrassed yes, but he was still proud that the groom he found who could protect this precious daughter like that, he was proud that his son in law is sharp and puts his daughter's safety before his. Minato knew this was the work of his son Naruto, the Namikaze apologized to Fugaku and Hiashi for his son's prank, a father knew his son better right?

"We didn't know you were this possessive Sasuke!" the Uchiha heard a familiar voice.

Sasuke turned to the stage to see the idiot Naruto with a mike smiling foxily at him, Sasuke grumbled, "NARUTOO!".

The crowd roared in laughter again when Sasuke stomped his way towards the Uzumaki, well, basically to kill him with his own hands. Sakura and Ino who were laughing at them, came to Hinata's side to bring her to the table.

* * *

The night went on with a fuming Sasuke, black eyed Naruto, a very red Hinata, and their friends who were laughing their asses off with the crowd. Naruto had to apologize to the Sasuke repeatedly for pulling that nonsense he called prank to ruin the moment, Itachi and Neji had to run to their brother's side to calm him down, Hinata and Sakura had to treat Naruto's blackened eye. Then after the little funny incident, Sasuke and the others had dinner together with guests, watching over the shows Neji and Naruto were hosting.

Finally by the hall Sasuke and Hinata were forced to dance, among the couples. And this time, they were put in spot light with their consent without a microphone (for the sake of privacy and to save Naruto's life). Sasuke really did make his fiancé wear his coat, while dancing. Still they were awed by the crowd. They enchanted the crowd by their simple but fluid movements, the couple themselves discovered that they had extremely good chemistry with each other during their dance in the dance floor. Despite being too embarrassed herself Hinata cant help but to marvel at Sasuke's ability in dancing, he was very good, while she was just following him.

Sasuke had to admit that tonight; he was entranced by her beauty, he smirked to himself, thinking about the various things that he could do to her, well, she showed up late, and moreover, for being so beautiful for him, he had to give her a compliment or two.. she deserves it right? (Snicker). After the dance, he pulled his fiancé away from the ball and they ran outside of the hotel. He entered the park and stopped after getting into the middle of it. The couple gasped for air, and rested on a bench sitting side by side. Hinata still had a blush on her cheeks, Sasuke eyed it as he tried to calm his breathing, he was curious.. she was always with a blush no matter anywhere, everywhere, that blush always would be present, he wonder how and why.

'_Time to find out..'_ smirking to himself the Uchiha wrapped his fiancé's waist with his arm and pulled her closer to him.

The Hyuuga gasped, she whispered while blushing, "Sa-.. Sasuke?".

The Uchiha leaned more closer to her face, hugging her to him even more tightly, she felt his breath on her skin, it was so warm, contradicting to the night's growing chillness. Sasuke ran his fingers, tracing her soft cheeks and poking them idly.

He responded, "Hn?".

"Wh-what are y-you…" her words trailed when he touched and squeezed her lips with his fingers.

"I'm touching you." He whispered to her. Her eyes widened, when he directed his dark gaze into her pale eyes.

'_The Emperor of the Night.. is here! Oh my gawd Hinata save yourself!' _Hinata blushed when her mind whispered to her in an alarming tone.

Sasuke leaned further to her, leaving a small gap between their lips he whispered huskily, "I wonder.. how will this.. _fruit_ taste like.. it looks inviting..".

Touching and tapping her lips, Sasuke continued, "mind if I.. take a bite or two?".

Hinata widened her eyes and blinked innocently, she turned beet red to his question, "umph.. wh-wh- wha?".

'_Arrggh! I cant take it anymore! Go ahead and bite her Sasuke!'_ his mind shouted, he growled sexily at her that startled her, before the Uchiha could claim her lips without a second thought, Hinata turned away when she heard a cry.

"AAAARRRGGHH! AAA! AA! S-SOMEONE! ANYONE! PLEASE! HEEELPPP! HEELPP!"

Hinata snapped and pushed Sasuke off her, alarmed both of them ran through the dark bushes, Sasuke hugged Hinata protectively, looking around for the woman who cried earlier.

"where is she?" Sasuke whispered. Both of them were now standing back to back, searching for their surrounding of any suspicious noise.

The night was grimly silent. Sasuke's sweat dropped, he was surprised. Nothing he ever did made him break a sweat, well this better be interesting.. or not? He pulled Hinata by his side when she moved away.

"Sasuke I saw something over there!" she pointed at the bushes near a pond.

"Stay. Here." She nodded at his low but stern command and watched him as he sneaked his way to the bush.

Sasuke peered from in between the bushes into the lake. He tried to find anything that was out of place, he didn't feel anything odd, he looked back at Hinata to make sure she was where he had left her, and she was there standing under the shadows of the trees. He slowly and cautious rose to his feet, and tip toed to the pond, he found nothing odd, yet again.

"there's nothing here.." Sasuke whispered to Hinata pointing at the pond.

When he was about to leave he nearly stumbled upon his own steps when something pulled him back, by his ankle, he kneeled down to see a woman, from the pond. Sasuke pulled her out of the water, and eyed her tattered clothes. She was wearing the hotel's waitress uniform that was torn down.

"oh shit.. here miss, please cover yourself." Sasuke took of his white inner shirt and placed it on the half clothed woman.

The woman shivered and stuttered, blood dripped from her mouth, "K-ki-kidnappers.. es-escape!".

Her last message alarmed Sasuke he held the woman who was fighting for her life in his arms and ran off to Hinata, only to find her missing. He ran to the bench where he was sitting with Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinataaa! HINATAAAA! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke was about to run to the direction where he heard a muffled voice, but before he could set off, he halted looking at a group of guys approaching him. One of them were holding his Hinata in his arms, covering her mouth, and placing a knife by her throat.

Sasuke widened his eyes, when he saw the group of men approached him snickering at him sinisterly. Sasuke remained calm, gritting his teeth, he stood his ground. He was wearing an indifferent face at the group of three guys.

"look what we've got here.. (snicker).. a trophy with money award!" a short man said to the tall on in the middle.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke, hun?" the blondy in the middle, who was grasping Hinata's throat with a knife asked.

Sasuke stood still, with a stoic mask, he asked the man, "what do you want?".

A red head at the other side answered, "a? we? Um, lets just say we want some fun with this chick, you have.. (chuckle), mind if we borrowed her for a while?".

Sasuke remained focused, his anger was building up, but he knows if he acts rashly it could kill Hinata. 'Cough cough..' the woman he found was coughing more blood.

Sasuke said, "look.. take anything that you want, leave the girls alone.".

The blonde snickered at the Uchiha, "huh? Leave them? We already did a number to that one!" he pointed at the girl on the bench.

The shorty told, "but she was no fun.. so, Sasuke, let us borrow this? we would return it tomorrow, okay?".

He gritted his teeth, "LEAVE HER ALONE".

The red head whispered something to the blond before pulling Hinata with him, "finish this quickly Deidara, now that we caught Hyuuga Hinata, I have to return her to get our money.".

While they were at it, Sasuke sneaked a hand into his pocket and dialed Naruto's number, and left the phone in his pocket. Once the red head hit Hinata rendering her unconscious, that guy carried her and was leaving, that's when Sasuke ran towards him but was intercepted by the shorty and the blondy. Deidara circled Sasuke while the shorty held the other dying girl hostage.

"which one would you want to save Sasuke? that one, or this one? If you want to save this one, don't you dare lay a hand on Deidara! Or I'll slit her throat!" the shorty yelled.

Deidara began to force out his moves onto Sasuke, while the Uchiha dodged perfectly, getting out of the way of each punch and kick. Sasuke bent backward when Deidara tried to slash the Uchiha with a knife. Sasuke knew these two were easy to fool. But the one escaped with his Hinata, wouldn't be that easy to handle. Sasuke kicked of some sand dust into the eyes of the blond haired kidnapper and kicked him in his gut before he spun and punched the shorty. Each received one blow from the Uchiha fell down to the ground and howled in pain.

"SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Naruto yelled rushing over around the ballroom, and reaching out of the hotel, the blonde searched for his best friend.

"OI TEME! ANSWER ME!" he yelled again. He was sure the surrounding sound of rustling ground, crickets sound, and gushing of the winds, he could tell Sasuke was somewhere around here.

Sasuke took his phone out and answered the yelling Naruto on the other line, "Oi dope come straight into the garden, who else did you informed?".

Naruto answered, "Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. Itachi was with my dad, I had to rush so I didn't call him.".

"Good, now call an ambulance-" Sasuke was cut by yelling Naruto.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" Naruto interrupted.

Sasuke ran out of the garden after tying the two with some rope, "dope, there is a girl injured we need to get an ambulance, Hinata's taken to the car parking lot, ask Kiba and Neji to get their cars.".

Naruto nodded in understanding, he did as how Sasuke told him to, and helped up the girl that was lying on the bench. Naruto sighed in relief when he found the girl to be breathing. He called Itachi immediately to take these two criminals to the cops after calling Kiba and Neji get in cars to chase down the kidnapper.

* * *

-in the highway-

Sasori kept Hinata unconscious by getting her an anesthetic injection, he gagged her and tied her hands and ankles with rope. He was riding a vehicle that he thought no one could spot. It was an ambulance in disguise. Sasuke who was bright and sharp enough, he spotted the van when he made his way to his bike that he got to the hotel with and chased the ambulance van. The Uchiha messaged the other guys including Naruto about the disguise and the number plate of the vehicle. Sasuke sped his bike on the road in hopes of catching the whereabouts of the kidnapper.

Sasori turned sharply escaping a red light, making Sasuke caught in the jam. The red head snickered and turned the van, in high speed. The red head knew these roads very well, poor guy could only eat the dust. Sasori chuckled and inspected the rear mirrors from time to time. He entered a village, and passed through a burial ground to get to the meeting place. It was a long journey, and the girl was starting to stir behind him at the back seat.

"shit!" Sasori muttered under his breath.

The road was blocked by the police at the junction avoiding the road, the red head spun his vehicle to the left escaping the police, and got into the road passing a Shinto shrine.

"damn it, now I've got trouble tracking me behind!".

'TEET TEET.. TEET TEET..'

His hand phone message tone ringed, Sasori grabbed it and read the message while making sure he was sure of his track, he cursed and accelerated the van in higher speed.

"DAMN YOU! *bleep!*" he cursed.

* * *

_**END OF THE CHAPTER**_

_**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! ALL MY LOVES AND *HUGS*!**_

_**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION OF UPDATES ON THE STORY..**_

_**BY THE WAY I DONT OWN NARUTO HIS THE CREATION OF , BUT THIS STORY IS MINE! TAKE CARE, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**OH! X REVIEWS=X UPDATES!**_


	7. UPENDED LUCK

The Nutty Lover

Chap7 Upended Luck

_Morning sun,  
and moon by night;  
sudden misfortune,  
turns a rascal to knight._

* * *

_**Previously on chapter 6:**_

**'TEET TEET.. TEET TEET..'**

**His hand phone message tone ringed, Sasori grabbed it and read the message while making sure he was sure of his track, he cursed and accelerated the van in higher speed.**

**"DAMN YOU! *bleep!*" he cursed.**

* * *

Text message received from _Anaconda_:

*BOOM!*

Good Bye Sasori XD  
oh! And thanks for the hard work! ; p

* * *

He flung his phone away out through the window, while muttering curses in anger. He finally understood that his boss had tricked him into doing something outrageous like this once _again_. He speeded up through the road way finding a safer place to stop. He knew the boss's slick underhanded moves and everything he does to wipe out evidences of his crime. Sasori knows that this wasn't an exception, he may have been an important person in the organisation but he still is a newbie. Using him to do something so dangerous he should've predicted this outcome.

As Sasori kept pondering in his mind in a sudden he was blinded by a blast of fire from few miles away the phone that he threw through the car window was blown into pieces. He watched in surprise and slightly shocked as one of the building caught in fire of the blast, the cars that passed by that blast were startled and gotten into an accident. Three to four vehicles bumped on each other back to back and caused a huge commotion. The police from the road block that was chasing after him got caught into it and Sasori managed to escape while they were being distracted.

"Shit!" Sasori muttered under his breath.

'_Damn.. now they'd think that I am also involved in terrorism.. F**k you bastard!'_ Sasori gritted his teeth as he cursed.

"Ughh.." the woman that he tied at the back groaned in pain.

He noticed that she is was getting into consciousness, Sasori turned away as Hinata looked up at him, "your awake.. finally" he said.

"Wh-where.." she trailed as she found it hard to speak.

The man who kept driving said, "don't push yourself.. the sedative I inserted in you is strong, stay low so that it wont effect any of your systems..".

Hinata grimaced in pain as she tried to speak, her dry throat ached as she barely whispered, "..w.. water.."

The red haired 'somewhat' kidnapper halted the van after taking a long turn, he immediately stopped the van once he found a safe abandoned construction site. In his counting it has been 23 minutes after the blast of his cell phone. The man who knew his boss, 'the uncle's' viciousness he calculated the time and fund a safe spot to get away. Sasori got out of the driver seat and scrambled to Hinata's side at the back of the van. He pulled her leg and untied the ropes that he tied her up with. Slightly puzzled Hinata looked up at him in curiosity, he noticed her looking at him as he hurriedly untied her.

"what are you looking at? We have to hurry, help me!" Sasori said.

The startled woman pulled away from her stare and untied some of the ropes that were over her body that was tying her down to the van. He definitely did a good job tying her down to the van while she was unconscious but why is he struggling to untie those ropes by himself now? How trivial.. is he really a criminal? She started to question his motive as he hoisted her up over his shoulder as if she was a sack of rice.

"Gasp! Wha- wah!" Hinata who was startled protested against his shoulder.

The blushing Sasori warned her as he ran as far away as he could, "Hey, quit moving! Or else we'll fall and get hurt!".

"No! Lemme gho! Whaa!" she spoke with all her might as the sedative in her slowly was reducing in effecting her.

Sasori pulled the squirming girl into his arms and hugged her tightly and protectively. Her shouts and protests fell on deaf's ears as he pulled her face close to his. Hinata's breath caught in her throat in surprise when he pulled her closer to him, she blushed involuntarily as he stared down at her with a serious glare, and put his hand over her ears covering it. She looked at him in curiosity as he shut his eyes tightly.

'_what.. on earth is he doing?_' Hinata started to sweat heavily once she suspected that he was about to rape her?

'_11.. 10..' _

"I.. bhek.. youh.. pleash.. lemme go.. you! Bashtard! Arh!" Hinata started to cry shaking her head, thrashing at him.

'_9.. 8..'_

Sasori reopened his eyes and stared at her, "huh? What? You really want to die so much?".

'_7.. 6..' _

"Pleash.. dhon.. rape.." she cried.

'_5.. 4..'_

'_wh? Now im a rapist too?' _Sasori thought_. _

Sasori face palmed himself and pulled her into his chest, hugging her closely, " feh.. don't worry lady.. you're not my type.."

'_3.. 2.. 1.. 0.. !'_ Sasori covered her ears as the bomb under the van burst into fire. He covered her ears so that she doesn't hear the loud blast, they saw as the van flew right up to the sky and flew down with the same speed crashing back down to earth with incredible gravity.

Hinata widened her eyes as she saw the blast and blinked in bewilderment at Sasori who scoffed in return. So he intended to save her? So she had misunderstood his behaviour? The impact had created a crater on the earth crust a bit but it wasn't serious to harm any of the old buildings surrounding them. The aloof criminal pushed her away and stood up patting his dusty butt. He walked to the van that was burning in the fire.

'_if we didn't escape in time.. we would've been killed.. hmm, so you really intended to kill us all boss. Including the girl, so his motive was never to get ransom, but something else..'_ he thought. He turned his attention from the van and looked over his shoulder at his back.

When Hinata walked out of the bush pulling the hem of her skirt she called him, "umm.. excuse me.. kidnaper-san?".

"!" Sasori lifted a brow as he heard her call him that. He heaved an exasperated sigh but before he could speak he was startled by her.

Sasori widened his eyes as she bowed before him and said, "th.. thank you for saving my life..".

She walked away before he could speak anything in return to her. He stood there dumbfounded by her sudden expression of gratitude towards him, which greatly surprised him to a level where his mental stopped thinking for 1.. 2.. 3 seconds.

Something licked in his mind but before he realized it, he let the girl step away from in the means of escape. Before she could step even farther away he pulled her onto him. Startled by his sudden move Hinata again making another wrong assumption, she thrashed at him.

"wahh! Le-let me go! You..! uwaah!" the Hyuuga accidentally punched the face of the kidnaper-san.

She was shocked that she did that to him, his face was void of any emotion except for a death glare. He rubbed his right cheek and threw her an accusing look, Hinata clumsily pulled away from him and bowed her head numerous times to apologize again.

"G-Gomen.. gomen.. gomenasai kidnaper-san.." she lowered her head repeatedly.

Holding a grim expression he yelled at her annoyed by her behaviour which confused him so much, "oi! Stop that will you?".

Hinata gasped stood straight up as she stared at him as he spoke to her monotonously, "an ojyou-sama like you shouldn't lower your head and pride to a criminal like me.".

She widened her eyes at him, she blinked at him as she said, "I really mean it, I-I didn't me-mean to hurt you..".

He slumped his shoulders and said, "neither do I..".

She didn't understand what he was staying, he kidnapped her, he is a criminal with a motive but why does he have to say something like this to her? This confused her.

He turned away as he rubbed his cheek with a pout on his face, "so trust me if you want, but you must follow me now, you absolutely. Cannot. Escape.".

He turned back look at her with surprise as he heard her yell, "But why?".

"Huh?" he questioned her.

She averted her eyes as she spoke, "w-well, kidnaper-san, why didn't you kill, or rape me or sell me to somewhere..",

She trailed and Sasori continued, "whore-house?".

She lightened and said, "ah.. ye-yeah.. a-and your friends were caught.. you absolutely will be caught either way so why didn't you let me escape?".

He rubbed the back of his head in contemplation and he said, "a.. you got a point there.. but judging by the clothes you wear, you would track more unwanted trouble as you escape..".

Hinata blushed as he told her that while eyeing at her, he continued to accuse her, "judging by the way you are, I must say your clumsy you've might be caught by some pervert, or would dumbly run into trouble, while you're with me is much more safer than it looks, cuz I am a man who sticks to his words. I won't touch you.".

Hinata was now very red not out of embarrassment but believe it or not it was from anger, "so you mean that I am stupid..".

He threw her a side way teasing glance with his lips twitched upwards slightly with an amused expression he asked her, "is that a question or statement? Anyway you think, suit it yourself, ojyou-sama..".

He said as he walked and sat on a boulder of ruin, "The blast over here, the police might have heard it, they must be on their way right now, so.. if we wait a bit longer, you could go home safely without having to wonder around saying that you're escaping from me.. seriously, do I look like a pervert?".

Sasori chuckled as he watched Hinata's putting face as she said, "I thought you were..".

She paused momentarily before trailing the question she was about to ask him, "th-then who did that to the girl?".

"oh? That.. that was those two whom were with me.. I don't really care what they do.. my orders was to capture and bring you to a place, that's it. I just gave your boyfriend a scare so that he wouldn't try calling the cops. If I do that, I get money. So I did it." He answered.

'_but I didn't think I would get back stabbed..'_ he thought in his mind.

The Hyuuga heiress grew glowing red as she stuttered, "h-he.. Sa-Sasuke is not my b-boyfriend..".

The red haired guy quirked an eyebrow and said, "Hn? So.. his your fiancé?".

She nodded to his question quietly not trusting her voice, it might show off that she is nervous.

The man smirked and said, "oh.. I should've known.. poor guy, he looked cooler than you.. he must've been forced to do it with you right?".

The look glare Hinata gave the red haired man made him laugh his ass off, but his laughter died down when she asked sadly, "am I looking that bad?".

Hinata was silent after she sked that question. Suddenly she widened her eyes when she felt him jab his finger on her forehead, she blushed as he smiled and said, "yo, ojyou-sama.. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.. don't take it seriously, but.. (chuckle).. its really fun teasing you..".

Hinata slapped his hand away from her forehead and pouted on a corner while Sasori continued to laugh at her. The conversation between them stopped abruptly, Hinata watched Sasori as he sat back on the rock. He was holding his chin and there was frown present on his forehead, making him look like a professor thinking of an experiment. By the way he looked, he wasn't giving off a bad vibe like his friends who raped the hotel servant girl, she felt warm when she was hugged by him before. He didn't seem to be a bad guy, but what bugged her is that the reason why he had entered this kind of way to gain money. He certainly did look good, and is surprisingly doing a very bad job at kidnapping. She felt so curious about him, she felt like it is okay if she wanted to know more about him.

While Hinata watched silently, Sasori who was aware of her gaze kept ignoring it and minding his own thoughts, '_if I contacted someone now, right after the blast, they would know that I am alive, so I cant keep in touch.. I cant go back to my apartment, even after I surrender, people would target me, so one way is.. to go to __**that **__place.._'.

Hinata watched Sasori as he kept on pondering his mind on, she asked, "so why are you here? Why do you want to save me?".

The red haired man looked up from the rocks that he was staring down below his feet to the female before him, with a lot of questions in her mind. He didn't know who she is, but she sure looks curios about him, and something tells him that he had seen her somewhere before.

He smirked at her and said, "hn.. sorry ojyou-sama.. I didn't plan to wait here to '_save_' you..".

He continued, "I plan to **surrender**.".

'Gasp'

Hinata gasped as she widened her eyes looking at the numerous people who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They had them completely surrounded.

* * *

"_The bomb blast incident that happened three days ago in Osaka has captured the attention of the president. Deputy Commissioner Hatake Ryou, has said that the police enforcements were tightened surrounding the area, it was reported that more than 47 people were injured with burns in the fire involving the blast. 5 people were reported still being treated in intensive care unit while the others luckily survived the blast with minor injuries."_

Naruto looked up at the news that was being aired in television that evening, he was sitting on his bed with his arm being bandaged over. He had suffered minor injuries with his arm being dislocated due to the accident that happened three days ago. He was caught in it while chasing after the guy who had kidnapped Hinata. Sakura who watched Naruto's grim expression, caressed his hair as she sat on top of the hospital bed beside him.

She held his other hand and squeezed it lightly, "Don't worry Naruto.. they'll definitely get him..".

Naruto stared at their interlaced hand intently and glanced at Sakura jade green eyes with worry etched on his sky blue orbs, "I hope so.. but I cant stop worrying about her.. Sakura-chan..".

Sakura gently hugged the Uzumaki close to her chest and inhaled deeply. Somehow she felt her chest tightening whenever Naruto mentions about Hinata. More than anyone, she knows that Naruto worries over the missing Hyuuga very much. She didn't know how to define this feeling, is it jealousy or pain? She didn't know why, but she felt disturbed that Naruto is more concerned for Hinata more than himself.

She widened her eyes as she was startled when she felt him speaking against her neck, "I want to find her.. Sakura-chan.. we cant let that bastard go.. I don't know why but I cant stop worrying about her..".

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his hot tears cascading against her skin, she sighed and smiled breaking the hug to look at the Uzumaki in the eyes.

"Naruto.. we have Kakashi-sensei, your dad, Sasuke-kun's dad, Hyuuga-sama, Itachi-san, Obito-san all of them searching for her.. I'm sure they'll find her in no time.." she smiled at him.

The Haruno tenderly caressed his whiskered cheeks and wiped of his tears, she stood up from the bed and pulled the blanket over her boyfriend and ruffled his head lovingly.

Naruto smiled cheekily, blushing slightly as he heard his girlfriend say, "so you sleep for now, get better and we both can go with them to search for her, if you keep worrying you'll get me sick too..".

Naruto held on to her wrist and squeezed it slightly, smiling at her he said, "I'm glad that you're here for me Sakura-chan.. thank you..".

"aaa.. yeah, don't forget that we're here too.." Kiba said mockingly.

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed looking at Ino, Shino, Akamaru, Chouji and the others peeking on them.

Naruto shouted at them, "How rude.. cant you guys leave us alone?".

Kiba scoffed and said, "don't act as if we want to see you, we have no choice anyway..".

Ino smiled at Sakura placing an arm around her neck she asked Naruto, "you okay?".

Naruto smirked and nodded his head, "yeah.. how about .. Sas-Sasuke and Shikamaru?".

Ino down casted her eyes solemnly, Sakura glared accusingly at Naruto and brought the Yamanaka out of the room to console her. It seems like she is still affected by it.

Chouji fed Naruto some chips after both the females left the room, he answered, "munch.. munch.. I heard you only got to eat porridge? Haha.. well, Sasuke is still unconscious and Shikamaru..".

The Akimichi trailed slowly, Kiba tapped the guy on his back and said cheerfully, "oi! How much do I have to tell you, don't sulk it doesn't suit you Chouji! His still in comatose Naruto, its just that he is supported with the mechanical ventilator assisting him to breath.".

Naruto sighed in deeply gulping down the chips Chouji had fed him, "I bet he'll be fine, his strong!".

Kiba yelled loudly, "THAT'S IT! NARUTO! YOU'RE NOT SO DUMB! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY SO MANY PEOPLE SULKING OVER HIM HERE!".

Suddenly the guys were startled when two of the girls popped their heads in and hushed them sharply, "SSSSSSHHHHHH! Idiots! This is hospital!".

* * *

"_The police have reported that the bomb blast was related to the kidnapping of Hyuuga corporation heiress Ms Hyuuga Hinata. Two of the kidnappers have been caught and are being investigated while the other kidnaper is still on the loose.."_

The enormous white building was surrounded by a very big crowd of press and fans of a certain someone. The hospital was very busy with crowds rustling and bustling in and out. So many were injured from the blast that happened 3 days ago, and the hospital staff were running in high speed here and there attending crowds of patients. Some were burned, some survived and some still hanging on lose to their life line.

Few reporters chased after Uchiha Itachi who just stepped out of the hospital after visiting his baby brother. The guards stopped them from bothering the elder brother of the heart throb, making way for him and his wife to walk to their car through the crowd.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san, what happened to Uchiha Sasuke?" reporter one asked.

"How long will he be in the intensive care unit?" reported two questioned.

"We heard he is out of critical stage two days ago, has Sasuke-san awakened?" reported three asked.

Uchiha Obito who followed the Uchiha couple stopped the press from following the Uchiha couple who has been stressed out because of the condition. He answered them in place of Itachi. He smiled nervously as all of them showered him with thousands of questions at him regarding Uchiha Sasuke. And the fan girls were sending cards and bouquets to the younger Uchiha, praying for his quick recovery.

'teet teet.. teet teet.. teet teet…'

The sound of medical monitor echoed through the room, which reached out of the room. The beeping of the machine which is monitoring Sasuke's vital signs continuously by his bedside, in all his three day of stay in the intensive care unit. A doctor in the white coat was checking the records of the monitor showing the young Uchiha's vital parameters such as his blood pressure and heart rate, and also pulse oximetry and respiratory rate.

Uchiha Fugaku stared at the one being treated in one of the intensive care unit room. His younger son who was treated in the room, whom he neglected so much for the sake of his company, he was staring at him solemnly from outside of the room since the nurse had not allowed any visitors in. The father watched as the son lay on the white bed of the hospital with numerous wires extended from machine that were attached to his body. He perked as he felt the cold fingers of Uchiha Mikoto caressing his back tenderly.

Mikoto who had been crying finally calmed down, she came to her husband's side, she stuttered for the first time after so many years, "W-will our baby be al-alright Fugaku?".

Fugaku turned to face his wife and smiled softly after so many years, he squeezed his wife's hand in his and kissed her knuckles, the man whispered softly, "He'll be fine Mikoto.. trust him, he'll be fine..".

Both of them turned abruptly as the door to the ICU squeaked open revealing the doctor who was inspecting their son came out. He greeted them with a kind smile.

"Doctor.. how is his condition? Will he be fine?" Mikoto asked the doctor regaining her composure.

The doctor smirked and said, "Sasuke-kun has been improving greatly, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, you have nothing to worry about..".

Fugaku cleared his throat and asked, "When will he be waking up Kabuto-kun?".

The doctor smiled and said, "very soon, hn, probably by today or tomorrow.. I'm sorry, but I have another patient to attend to, please excuse me Uchiha-sama..".

Mikoto who was very happy hugged Fugaku and cried on his chest. Kabuto who politely left them went to check upon Shikamaru and the other patients. It seems that Sasuke who was riding his bike was thrown off when the bomb in the cell phone blasted. Luckily he had escaped any major injuries, he had few broken ribs and fractures. Shikamaru in the other had suffered shock from excessive blood lose that had affected his brain. Due to that he had been in coma for the past three days, he is still treated in the ICU without any progression.

* * *

While in the police headquarters, Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Minato and Kushina just came out of the conference room. The police had investigated them regarding the Hyuuga's past enemies who would possibly be possible suspects for this kidnap case.

Asuma came out of the room after discussing the progression of the investigation between Deidara and Kakuzu.

"What did Ibiki-san said Asuma-kun?" Minato asked.

Asuma rubbed the back of his neck and said, "uhh.. he said he cant let out the details of the investigations yet.. but we found out something important, these two that we got are useless to our investigation, they're just local yankees. There are numerous cases filed on them..".

Obito scratched his cheek and said, "so they're just pawns huh?".

"so have you found their motives?" Neji asked.

Asuma smirked and said, "hn, yep. I think, I don't have to tell you, you already knew it right? Hiashi-sama?".

Hiashi who was still scowling at the police nodded silently and said, "certainly.. they've been quite for almost 12 years.. just to cause an uproar again..".

Minato looked at Hiashi and scowled in worry, he knew what and who they were referring to. Only both of them and a very few number in the police department knew of what happened 12 years ago. It was the darkest secret that has been hidden from the Hyuuga heiress herself. Hiashi even went such a length to alter his first born daughter's memory so that she wouldn't suffer for the rest of her life.

* * *

_**END OF THE CHAPTER**_

*sorry for the long wait, I was really having a hard time.. so I hope this short chapter somewhat gives you an idea of the development if this story.. and thank you so much for your support.. it really means a lot.. I hope you'd continue to support me!*

_**SEE MY PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION OF UPDATES ON THE STORY..**_

_**BY THE WAY I DONT OWN NARUTO HIS THE CREATION OF , BUT THIS STORY IS MINE! TAKE CARE, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**X REVIEWS=X UPDATES!**_


	8. A PRINCE IN SLUMBER

Nutty Lover

Chap8 A Prince in Slumber

* * *

_Cherry blossoms in the spring noon,  
Wingless petals floats in the air;  
Her eyes are round as the moon,  
Her is heart pure and fair._

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 7:_**

**_"so have you found their motives?" Neji asked._**

**_Asuma smirked and said, "hn, yep. I think, I don't have to tell you, you already knew it right? Hiashi-sama?"._**

**_Hiashi who was still scowling at the police nodded silently and said, "certainly.. they've been quite for almost 12 years.. just to cause an uproar again.."._**

* * *

For the lavender tinted, white eyed woman who was clueless of her past, the memories of a certain time line when she was around eight years old which was altered or replaced from her mind through hypnosis. Everything that was happening around her seems new, strange and frightening her to the core. She was a normal high school student who had few friends and was the girl who had a huge crush on one of them, having her heart break once was the last time she felt something close to heart ache and intense hurt. She entered university and excelling in her studies, she lived her whole life till now as the heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga house. Born with a golden spoon, she being raised in a sheltered environment, she knew nothing about the world that she lived in until this day.

'whoooshhh…'

The floating air gently blew the hair that framed her pale white face, which dangled at her hips, caressing the strong muscular arms of the man who stood beside her. Both stared out of stupor at the group of people, who showed up before them.

Ripening of the night rendered the whole area in darkness, except for where the kidnapper and the Hyuuga stood, within the crater created by the van blast, flames from the blast was slowly burning the van, it was the only source of light that brightened the ghostly abandoned construction site. Out of the sea of smokes which blinded the hooded figures at the back of it, clouds of dusty brown smoke slowly dissipated showing the people that surrounding the two; they walked approaching the red haired kidnapper and the midnight blue haired woman- the precious captive. They were all armed with weapons and they were all wearing the same black cloak, designed with blood red coloured clouds.

_'Shit… it's them. How did they know about this?'_ Sasori thought as he stared at them scowling deep in confusion.

They were all men within the age of twenty to thirty years old in range. All of them are skilled fighters, Sasori noted. By means of engaging a battle with them now will be stupid, protecting the girl will give him out, and escaping will only give them the chance to chase him after and getting him accused. Punishment for betrayal in the yakuza group is being beheaded, Sasori knew. He was a small child when he knew about his parents being the main leaders of this yakuza group. For some time, they were involved in illegal smuggling of goods, gold, diamond, prostitution, drugs, forgery and piracy.

The one that stood in the middle was a tall brunette, with purple markings on his face and around his eyes. His black pupils gazed intently at the red haired man.

Dialing a number on his phone, he said, "We found them."

Sasori could only stare when the man approached, glaring hardly at the brunette Sasori said, "didn't expect that I would be alive didn't you… Kankurou?"

Hinata who stood beside Sasori like a statue began to edge away, backing away as Kankurou smirked looking at her fear stricken face, "of course… we did."

Sasori's scowl deepened into a frown in suspicion as he asked Kankurou, "what do you mean?"

Smirking the man who was inches shorter than the red haired man, removed his hood over his head, fully revealing his face, kneeling before him the brunette said, "we've came here to get you home, young master."

Hinata widened her eyes in shock and horror at the man who was equally shocked by the gesture and what Kankurou had deliberately revealed made her heart pound in fear. She thought she could escape, but the turns of events wouldn't be that way.

Sasori stared in disbelieve at the man who stood up smiling at him.

* * *

'Bleep… bleep… bleep… bleep… bleep…'

Numerous machines and bleeping electronic gadgets was placed surrounding him. There the man lay on the white cushion of a comfy hospital bed, creamy white sheet neatly tucked around him covering from his chest to his toes. Nothing was visible but an almost inhumanly pale man under the covers, with extensions of wires of electronic machines, supporting his life.

Constant bleeping of the machines indicating that his heart is still functioning, as he was motionless. Droplets of tear after tear cascaded down to her pale cheeks as her bright blue eyes stared at his motionless body in hurt, anticipation, anxiety, fear and most importantly affection and love. She didn't realize just how much she loved this guy. There was a time where she couldn't even measure the amount of love she could place for him.

She couldn't see that small curve of his lips that he shows her occasionally when he was amused; the bright pink lips that she kissed and played with were now pale hidden under a ventilator oxygen mask. Those eyes that told her and wordlessly expressed the love he held for her with just a simple glance, those two black orbs that glittered with affection when he sees her were now hidden under his closed eyelids. His usually tied black locks that mirrored the shape of a pineapple now were untied, scattered over the soft pillow that his head rested on, those arms that always tangled around her hips holding her close to him and those fingers that teased her with playful tickles were lying at his sides without any movement. He didn't look like he was suffering; he looked simply peaceful in a sleep that he himself doesn't know when he will awake from. She feared that there will be no tomorrow… for him. She feared the probability of losing him.

"cough… cough…"

The long blonde haired woman, with bright blue eyes gazed at her love. She coughed releasing the irritation in her dry throat. The dark circles that lined out under her eyes indicates how many hours she has been staying awake, sleeplessly to see the one who sleeps to finally get up. Ino's body grew weaker, thinner. The streaks of dried tear lines showed her silent mourn. She talked, she sang, she told stories and she joked. But nothing she does seem to awaken the sleeping Nara. She stood there before him, watching him, all day and all night. She was totally broken, and was now gradually getting sick.

There was hardly any responds of any treatments Shikamaru received. His state is indicating the doctor on only one conclusion; but they had convinced Shikaku and his wife Yoshino about their son's condition, trying their best to return life back into their son. Shikaku was outside the hospital room, while Yoshino sobbed silently, making sure that she didn't show that she was sad to her son.

Jade green eyes watched the pale, sickly girl, who is her best friend with worry and pain. Slowly the pinkette lifted her arms and placed them around the sobbing Yamanaka. Gently hugging her friend Sakura tried to show her that she was there. Ino's gaze never wavered from watching Shikamaru. Feelings Sakura's tears against her shoulders, Ino glanced at the Haruno. Quietly placing an arm around her friend Ino returned the affection.

"Ino… please… just, please eat…" Sakura talked with pauses in her voice as she broke her hug.

Peering into the jade green eyes, Ino looked at Sakura her once lively pale blue eyes were now lifeless. Holding the Yamanaka's hand in hers, Sakura begged, "You have to at least be alive until he wakes… Ino, please…"

Kiba watched silently at the girls' exchanged. He scowled sadly; he fiercely believed that this pineapple haired guy would never betray his pack, the man's heart clenched at the thought. He knows that this guy would never disappoint him or any of them who were waiting eagerly for him. Gritting his teeth hardly, the impatient Inuzuka calmed his frustration, surely he was waiting for this punk to wake up and somehow he must. His slit-like dark orbs watched as Sakura successfully got Ino out of the room. For the first time in one week, Ino listened to the Haruno.

Chouji was even worse than her. He grew thinner, actually thin! Shino was quieter than he already was (which for some reason he felt creepier). Kiba wished that Shikamaru could just open his eyes and see how many people are waiting for him, grieving till it was no tomorrow, drowning in hurt for him, fearing the worst that could happen. He could say that he was in the same situation too; Akamaru too, missed the bored look and biscuits that Shikamaru gives him before Akamaru launched on him licking his face totally getting him smeared with its saliva. He wanted so that the Nara could wake up and laugh at his face just… just for once.

Kiba snapped out of his muse when Chouji tapped his shoulder and said, "Kiba, have you seen Naruto?"

Creasing his brows, Kiba looked around the room and said, "Didn't he was with us just now?"

Chouji said pointing at something with worry lacing his voice, "He's not. Look, he left his wheel chair…"

Kiba scowled deeply and headed out of the room, "lets go Shino, Chouji, we've gotta find him before he does something crazy"

"Hn" Shino followed the two guys dashing out of the Nara's hospital room.

* * *

Crowds of people bustled in and out of the cafeteria in the hospital. Some nurses, attendants and doctors were having lunch; most visitors were buying fruits and books for the ones that they are visiting. There were long queues at the food stalls. People were busy chatting and reading some children were playing around while their other's scolding them to sit in place. Crowded place are always loud.

Ino watched the environment around her, silently with a grim expression on her face. Her throat was so dry that her saliva wasn't forming for her to swallow to wet her throat. Her eyes darted around, aimlessly looking at random people that passed by her table where she sat alone. The girl clutched her sweater where her heart ached with rapidly thumping beat. She felt light headed, weak, blinking away her dizziness; Ino glanced up at Sakura who finally came to her side.

The Haruno smiled softly as she glanced at her friend who looked at her, pealing the wrapped onigiri Sakura offered them to the Yamanaka, "Here, eat up Ino…"

Ino glanced up at the Haruno as she slowly accepted the food in her hands, biting the rice ball, Ino struggled to swallow them and Sakura was alarmed when she heard her friend cough and fed her some water to ease her cough.

Gulping down the food, Ino eyed the pinkette and said, "T… thanks Sakura…"

"It's alright, don't mention it Ino… come on, finish it…" Sakura said cheerfully.

Taking a bite after another, Ino already ate half of the onigiri, gulping down the water, Ino said to Sakura, "e.. enough Sakura, I feel full… I can't have more…"

Insisting the Yamanaka to finish the onigiri Sakura told her, "No. Ino, you haven't eaten since days… please at least finish one."

Sighing softly Ino took another bite complying with Sakura's wish. The next thing felt was the nauseous feeling that hit her, Ino jerked covering her mouth with her palm, suppressing her gags. Sakura was shocked and worried when she saw the blonde haired girl suddenly dropped the onigiri to the floor, standing up from her seat Sakura dashed after Ino who ran away from the cafeteria.

The Haruno chased after Ino, "I… Ino! Wait! What happened! INO!" she yelled.

* * *

The door slammed open as a very angry Hiashi stomped out of the meeting room. Minato followed after the Hyuuga calming him down. Obito, Asuma and Kakashi walked out of the room right after them.

Hiashi glared at the police commissioner Ryou and said, "I want you people to find the culprit as soon as possible… it has been one week and all that you found was a wrecked old van?"

Ryou said calmly at the fuming Hyuuga, "sir, we are trying our best in finding your daughter, now that we found out that the substance used in the bomb, we figured out the syndicates whom uses the same materials… we will surely get your daughter back Hyuuga-san."

Minato said, "we know that, but you have to know how serious and important this is to us… Letting a criminal who has connections with the local terrorist group and having our daughter kidnapped by him over a week, we didn't expect anything beyond your ability, but lagging time isn't an option."

Ryou bowed to the two business tycoons and took his leave, "I understand we are doing our best, our police staffs will do everything in our power to find the guy, so please rest assured. If you please excuse me Namikaze-san, Hyuuga-san I have to monitor the Intel department. We'll meet later."

From afar Kakashi whispered to Asuma, "I feel something fishy about this Asuma…"

"hn… I know, same here..." Asuma agreed as they watched the older officer leaving them group.

Obito, Kakashi and Asuma approached the two older men, Obito said as he eyed Hiashi with concern, "please calm down Hiashi-sama… I sure we'll get our hands on that guy."

Asuma walked to Minato's side and gave him a file, "the file of the old case you requested from Ibiki-san, here it is Minato-san…"

Taking the file in hand Minato thanked the Sarutobi, "Asuma-san, thank you"

"An old case file? Is it the one from 12 years ago?" Kakashi asked, while Minato nodded in response to his question.

Hiashi glanced at Minato with a frown on his forehead, "what? … Minato didn't I tell you? He is dead…"

The sky blue eyed man said to the Hyuuga silently, "I know Hiashi, anyway we'll discuss this elsewhere…"

The masked high school teacher nodded his head, eyeing all the staffs around the man said in agreement, "Yeap. Minato-san is right… this is not a good place for such conversations."

Minato looked around just as Kakashi and suggested, "we should visit the hospital too, we have to see Shikamaru-kun's progress in the hospital and also Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn, yeah. I have to see Uchiha-kun too." Hiashi nodded in agreement, after a pause Hiashi asked Minato, "Your son is recovering isn't he?"

Minato glanced at the Hyuuga and nodded, "yeah, he is."

* * *

Hiashi with the rest of them had met Nara Shikaku and offered their greetings. After talking to them, Hiashi glanced at the boy who was about his daughter's age in bed. He was worried for the boy, together with Kakashi they talked to Kabuto and Shizune who were the medical doctors who watched over Shikamaru.

As they explained his condition and the complications of the surgery he went through due to the injury on his head, they had confirmed that they couldn't do anything but to wait for Shikamaru to respond to the treatment.

Kabuto said, "we did try our best Minato-san… but everything is depending on Shikamaru-kun…"

Shizune added, "he lost so much blood and the trauma he had from the impact damaged his brain, a large hematoma that formed had blocked the lower part of his brain. It has put high pressure to the brain stem, forcing it through a small natural opening in the rigid sheets of tissue; it separated his brain into several compartments. Shikamaru-kun suffered from brain herniation, a life threatening condition that explains his worse state upon his admittance to the ICU … we've surgically removed the hematoma but his situation is still very complicated Minato-san…"

Hiashi's suspicion arose as the doctors spoke, "do you mean… that he is brain dead?"

"…"

Shizune swallowed hard, glancing at Hiashi and Minato she said, "a… well his conditions are indicating that… he does not respond to any type of stimulation at all, he had no reflex, no attempts at breathing, his eyes are not reacting to light. But we still need to do another procedure to confirm it."

Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru with creased brow and looked at Kabuto, "what did the other tests you performed indicated on his condition?"

Flipping the patient's medical report, Kabuto showed it to the Hatake explaining to him in the process, "to avoid any misdiagnosis, we have corrected all treatable medical problems that could slow brain function... These problems include a very low body temperature (hypothermia), we performed regular blood tests to monitor any severe abnormalities in levels of sugar, sodium, alcohol, oxygen, carbon dioxide, liver function tests on his blood but there was none, no overdose of a sedative, and we performed urine tests to detect any ingestion of certain potentially toxic drugs but there was none..."

"So that only leads to…" Kakashi trailed as he read all the reports.

"we have to perform the last test, the electroencephalogram (EEG). To confirm that his whole brain does not react at all, we have to stimulate the brain stem and record the brain's electrical activity. It shows no brain waves if a person is brain dead" Shizune concluded.

Minato and Hiashi stared at the doctors in disbelieve, they both hold a very grim expression, Kakashi stared at the reports in his hands and at the boy on the hospital bed. Tears threatened to fall for his previous student who was too young to be in such state.

Sighing deeply Minato calculated the situation, and said, "that test is our last hope…"

Both doctors nodded in agreement to the Namikaze's statement, Hiashi stepping out of his muse, asked the doctors, "have you discussed it with the Nara?"

Kabuto formed a thin line of his lips; he said after a short pause, "We have revealed his conditions and the possibility of Shikamaru-kun's state… they had agreed with us to go on with the last test."

Shizune then added, "we made sure that none of his friends knew about this…"

Nodding in understanding Minato asked, "when is the test is scheduled?"

"Next Tuesday" Shizune said, confirming the date.

They will have to wait for a few days before they could tell their finalized report on Shikamaru's recovery. Hiashi walked out of the room when his phone rang as he watched Shikamaru in bed. Minato waited for his friend as the others went to visit the young Uzumaki and then the Uchiha.

* * *

Kakashi and Asuma followed Obito's lead to find the room where the blonde haired Uzumaki is admitted to. The Sarutobi and Uchiha listened as the Hatake told them about Shikamaru's condition. All three of them were deeply disturbed about the fact of Shikamaru might be brain dead. Kakashi felt slight tremor of his heart as heard the news from the doctors who monitor the Nara's health condition, disbelieve, denial and hope was still there. He could only place his last hope on the EEG test; he hoped that the number one genius would still hang on.

Once they reached the floor to his room, Obito opened the door and walked in only to be surprised to see an empty bed, no one was there. The Uchiha rushed outside of the room to find his friends Asuma and Hatake bumping onto Kiba, Chouji and Shino.

"Kakashi sensei, have you seen Naruto?" Chouji questioned.

"What?" Asuma asked in confusion.

Puzzled by that question the grey haired teacher said, "no, we're actually here to visit him, what happened?"

"Naruto's missing" Kiba said as he dashed through the lane, turning back to his sensei Kiba said, "let's look for him Kakashi-sensei, Obito-san…"

Asuma and Obito exchanged glances at each other quite puzzled by sudden turn of the situation, thinking back to what Minato and Hiashi were discussing during the meeting with the police commissioner, something clicked on the Uchiha's mind.

Obito looking at Asuma and said, "Asuma you go after them, I'll have something I need to check on first!"

With that Obito dashed away from the group whom ran the other way. He climbed down the stairs to find the security office.

* * *

"Understood. Ko, assist Neji for now, he will keep in charge of the company until I come… Cancel any important meetings with our international dealers for this week… Neji will deal with rest."

Hiashi clicked his cellular phone off and walked out of the private room. Minato flipped the old case file in his hands; he was keenly viewing the reports, photos, laboratory investigations and statements of evidence in it regarding a case. Upon seeing the Hyuuga walk out of the room, Minato straightened out from leaning on the wall as he saw Hiashi approaching him. The white eyed Hyuuga glanced at the Namikaze, he noted the look on the blonde haired man's eyes, he was sure that Minato would worry over this.

Minato spared a glance over at the man who was walking beside him, "Is it everything okay Hiashi?"

Hiashi stared ahead as he answered his best friend, "Not good Minato. The company staffs need me, so I sent Neji in my place… news spread very fast these days."

Minato chuckled solemnly and said, "I'm worried about your daughter Hiashi… I wonder if its-"

"Hn… I know. Minato, that man is dead and so is his son. Don't fret over it. I've sent Hanabi with Neji and requested police protections for both of them. These people could be anyone from our business rivals who are targeting us." Hiashi said sternly.

Minato sighed and scowled sadly looking at the file of an old case in his hand, "Probably. Ibiki-san says that there is a possibility that either one of them from the incident 12 years ago might be still alive… we should be more careful, why don't you worry for your daughter Hiashi?"

"Hn. If it's Hinata, most probably they'll threaten to kill her, I almost lost her once, and Hikari died in her place because I was careless. This marriage of Hinata and Sasuke will benefit our business greatly because of us merging into one. Whoever this person is, he is either having a grudge against me or our business. Or both." Hiashi said his statement.

Minato glanced at Hiashi and said, "There is something that I have to tell you Hiashi, let's continue this later, I haven't seen Naruto for three days, he might be mad at me"

"Hn." Hiashi nodded in agreement.

* * *

The blonde haired Uzumaki, who had everyone searching for him thinking he was missing, was actually in another room. He was staring down at his best friend who was still not awakened from his unconscious state, even though he asked million times about Shikamaru, Kabuto never told him the truth. He knew something wasn't right about the Nara's state. He was oddly pale; Naruto had witnessed doctors helping him doing some passive exercises to help blood circulations in his body. Shikamaru couldn't even move a finger; he's not annoyed or saying 'troublesome' when the Uzumaki is loud anymore.

Neither he reacts to touches, or voices, sensation of pain, nothing. He was like a sleeping mannequin. Though Sasuke doesn't have tubes to feed him or a ventilator on, and he even reacts, but the Uchiha isn't waking for almost a week. Out of fear and anxiety that he might end up like Shikamaru, Naruto rushed to the Uchiha's site. Placing a hand on his chest Naruto was relieved when he felt Sasuke's heart thumping against his ribs.

_'Phew… he's still alive…'_ Naruto sighed in relieve.

"But the dork is still sleeping like a log…" Naruto muttered to himself as he stared at the unconscious Uchiha.

After muttering and grumbling to himself, the young Uzumaki eyed the patch around his arm that the doctor had wrapped on him. Tearing it all off, he tossed them in the dustbin, he eyd the bandage over his left leg, since it was still hurting a little he didn't bother to throw them off. The man stomped his way towards the Uchiha.

He shook the raven haired man on the bed vigorously, singing the famous Sasuke anthem that he always sang to wake the raven haired Uchiha when they were kids, "Saaasuuukeee…. Saaasuukeee… you dork, wake up kitty boy, Yo duck butt Sasuuukee… are ya gay? Oh yeah! Saaaasuuukeee… Saaasuukee… we gotta find your girl man… wake up pig… yo duck butt gotta kick some nasty ass…"

"yo… kitty boy, are ya scared?" his voice toned down as he watched the limp Uchiha on the bed.

"hey… Sasuke," Naruto held the Uchiha's hand in his, squeezing it hard, the Uzumaki slumped at the edge of the bed staring at Sasuke he said softly, "Shikamaru's sick… Ino-chan is sad and Sakura-chan is worried… my dad and mom are busy with Hinata's dad finding the bastard that kidnapped her…"

Naruto continued telling on as he eyed the bleeping machines that was monitoring the Uchiha's heartbeat, not noticing the slight flicker of his friend's eyelids, "you know we gotta kick that sleeping Nara's butt, man he's…"

Naruto stopped his soft rambling as he thought his friend, swallowing the painful lump in his throat, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall, turning back to Sasuke, Naruto glared down at him.

"…Damn you duck butt! Quit wetting your bed and get up bastard… I am not strong enough to lose any of you… Not anymore, I only know to talk big. I'm nothing without you guys, so… Sasuke, get up. Help me man, I need you. We gotta save Shikamaru and Hinata."

Naruto stopped his rambling and took a deep sigh, tears fell as stared at Sasuke's face, he looked away wiping his eyes, he said, "I just don't want any of you to get hurt… I can't sit here and watch as those *bleep*-kers do anything to Hinata… again."

Naruto stood up gripping his chest the Uzumaki with his shoulders slumped pressing his fist on his hurting chest as flashes of memories passed through his eyes.

Naruto pulled his hand that was holding the Uchiha's, clutching his head Naruto mumbled, "There's always something that I wanted to forget the most… Sasuke, it kept haunting me and I can't do anything about it…"

Tears fell from his eyes to the sheets; the little salty droplets splashed against Sasuke's hand earning another jolt of his fingers, Naruto kept on talking not realizing that the Uchiha could listen to him.

"It hurts… to watch Shikamaru like this. He… he resembles her, whenever I see him with machines all over, I couldn't help but to recall it. She was just like that, when she was sent back, she was almost like a corpse… I was so scared to see her that I dared to face her only once… Her mother died too. I didn't know what they did, but she was hospitalized for almost a year and half… a-and-"

"mhmh..wha" Naruto widened his eyes when he heard a mumble more like a croaky groan from the Uchiha.

The Uzumaki brightened when he saw Sasuke grimaced releasing a deep grumble, "a… haa… Sasuke!"

.

.

.

"SASUKE!"

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**_END OF THE CHAPTER_**

*Hi! Happy 2013! Sorry I was a bit late… but I hope this chapter was worth the wait…*  
Thank you for reading, please write me your reviews… What do you feel about this new development :P  
Shikamaru-kun's life is hanging on the line; next chapter will conclude everything I guess… I hope.

**_SEE MY PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION OF UPDATES ON THE STORY.._**

**_BY THE WAY I DONT OWN NARUTO HIS THE CREATION OF, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE! TAKE CARE, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_X REVIEWS=X UPDATES!_**


	9. TEARS OF A PRINCESS

The Nutty Lover

Chap9 Tears of a Princess

* * *

_Brewed with love,  
coaxed with care…  
My heart beats for her,  
without a moment to spare…_

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 8:_**

**_"It hurts… to watch Shikamaru like this. He… he resembles her, whenever I see him with machines all over, I couldn't help but to recall it. She was just like that, when she was sent back, she was almost like a corpse… I was so scared to see her that I dared to face her only once… Her mother died too. I didn't know what they did, but she was hospitalized for almost a year and half… a-and-"_**

**_"mhmh..wha" Naruto widened his eyes when he heard a mumble more like a croaky groan from the Uchiha._**

**_The Uzumaki brightened when he saw Sasuke grimaced releasing a deep grumble, "a… haa… Sasuke!"_**

**_. . ._**

**_"SASUKE!"_**

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Naruto exclaimed in overwhelmed delight as he saw the Uchiha who was now conscious. The man struggled hard trying to move his limbs but suddenly to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto glomped onto the Uchiha making it even harder for him to move and breath. The blonde was crushing his weight against the Uchiha on the hospital bed. He couldn't just believe that the dork has finally gotten up from sleeping like a log.

"You jerk… I missed you!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's ears wiping his tears away while still hugging onto the Uchiha.

Sasuke struggled hard, muttering his words with much difficulty he said with a groan, "**Na**… **ruto**! G… get off… me… you're, heavy…"

Immediately after hearing those words, Naruto let go of the Uchiha with a slight anger clouding his happy face, "Is that how you greet me after not seeing me for a whole week, jerk?"

Sasuke, who just calmed down, propped himself up sitting comfortably on the white bed, "Hn… I was out… for a week?"

"uh-huh… you're pretty beaten up… you nearly scared me there dude… Don't ever do that again! I'm serious!" Naruto said shaking his head.

Scowling at himself he noted the machines around him, the sounds of bleeping never annoyed him as much as the moron who was talking loudly to him right now, recalling something Sasuke snapped at Naruto startling the Uzumaki in the process. Naruto took a water bottle; pouring water into an empty glass he offered the water to Sasuke.

Reaching out his hand Naruto offered Sasuke the water, "here… drink some water, you must be tired and your throat must be dry…"

"Naruto…" the Uchiha called the Uzumaki with a calm deep voice as he stared at the blonde in the eye after taking the glass.

"huh?" Naruto stared at his best friend attentively waiting for the Uchiha to speak up.

The next thing Sasuke said surprised him and he grew nervous, "what were… you talking a… about right before…. I woke up? About… who?"

_'Holy cow… I should've known… he's sharp… tch, what do I do… what do I do…'_ Naruto thought frantically.

The blonde froze as he stared in horror at Sasuke, gulping down a painful lump into his throat, the blonde stuttered trying to make up something to cover his blunder, "I-I..."

Pausing a moment Naruto made up a decent white lie, "Hah! I was talking about Shikamaru! You know Sasuke, that guy really isn't getting up… he's still in ICU in a critical state…"

Sasuke looked a bit worried as he thought of Shikamaru, he vaguely remembered seeing the Nara who was bleeding pretty badly when he was carried off into the hospital on a stretcher, "a… So he… isn't in… a good condition now?"

_'Yeay! He bought it, I'm saved!'_ Naruto thought as he spoke.

"No… the doctors were watching him on day and night but there is no response from him to any treatment he received… I yelled out so loud but he didn't respond at all… You know Ino-chan is having a tough time right now, everybody and Sakura-chan is sad too…"

Sasuke gulped down the water listening attentively to the Uzumaki as he rambled on and on. He felt something fishy about the way he was talking about Shikamaru. Naruto would act strangely when he's trying to hide something from him, this guy is pretty easy to read. Sasuke was pretty sure that the blonde had brought up his fiancé's name while talking to him just before he woke up.

Not noticing the speculative gaze Sasuke held towards him, Naruto kept on rambling, "I felt something was definitely wrong with him but Dr Kabuto and Dr Shizune are no telling me anyt-"

"Naruto…" Sasuke's stern voice stopped Naruto's rambling about Shikamaru.

"I wasn't… asking about… the 'he' you said… who is the 'she'… you talked… about while I … was unconscious?" Sasuke's speculative gaze turned into a sharp glare when he noticed that Naruto reacted to his words.

_'There's something strange about the way he's talking… looks like I hit the right spot…' _Sasuke thought.

"I-I… no! Aheheh... Where did you hear that? I was just talking about Shikamaru… I wasn't talk-"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called out to the Uzumaki sternly, but then he grimaced and coughed holding his throat.

Naruto grew frantic seeing the Uchiha coughing in pain, the Uzumaki knew that Sasuke pushed himself too hard despite being weak, he helped the Uchiha to drink water, "Drink the water first Sasuke"

Growing red in anger Sasuke grabbed the Uzumaki's collar, he stared at Naruto's sky blue orbs with a piercing glare, the man said, "Are you… hiding something… from me Naruto? *Cough* You know… I won't mistake… hearing her name…"

His widened sky blue eyes slowly narrowed, staring down at the raven haired male with a saddened frown on his forehead, Naruto swallowed as he saw Sasuke's anger reddening his eyes.

"Sasuke…" the Uzumaki whispered with unknown deep sadness lacing the tone of his voice.

Noting the intensity of grief reflecting in his sky blue eyes, the Uchiha slowly released the grip on the Uzumaki's collar.

"Tell me… Naruto, what do you… know about Hinata? What… happened to her?" Sasuke asked seriously.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sasori sneered as he was nearly losing his cool for the first time.

Kankurou smirked looking at Sasori and said, "the master wishes to see you, young master Sasori… please follow us…"

Seething with anger and confusion Sasori yelled, "Why would he want to see me? That guy has nothing to do with me!"

Ignoring the Sabaku's outburst the brunette turned looking at his page, "Sai… get the girl…"

Growing alarmed looking at the black haired man who was approaching her, Hinata quickly hid behind Sasori.

She whispered at his back, trembling in fear as she watched the approaching dark haired man "K… Kidnaper-san… help!"

"No!" Sasori yelled raising his hand protecting the Hyuuga heiress.

Looking back at the Sabaku, Kankurou asked, "hm? I see that you refuse to let ojyou-sama go, does that mean you are betraying the organization… young master?"

Sasori gritted his teeth glaring down at the brunette with irritation and anger, Sai ignored the conservation between the two and did as what he was told to do.

"Let me g-go! No! W-aagh!" Hinata yelled thrashing at Sai who grabbed her by her wrist.

Despite her protest he jabbed her with a punch at her abdomen rendering her unconscious, Sasori gripped his hand into a fist as he stared at the black haired man who was tying her hands unable to do anything that will both harm him and her.

_'tch… sorry ojyou-san… there's nothing I can do, for now… please stay safe until I could come for you…'_ he thought as he watched Sai carrying the unconscious, blindfolded lady placing her inside a black Mercedes.

Kankurou smiled at the red haired man and said, "Please follow us Sasori-sama... we're running out of time..." as he walked off to the car, Sasori followed him wordlessly as he muttered curses under his breath. The group of men followed after them.

Noting the red Porsche that Kankurou opened the door for his young master to get in, Sasori noted something and halted on his steps, he asked "Where is she being taken to?"

Kankurou guided the Sabaku into the car, sitting on the driver's seat he said as he pulled the seat belt, "you shouldn't concern yourself with someone like her young master and you have more important task at hand…"

"What are you talking about?" Sasori questioned the man as he drove.

Switching on the attached television on the back of his seat he said, "Young master, please put on the microphone… Cobra wishes to speak with you…"

* * *

The voice of a woman resonated throughout the walls of the woman's restroom. She was latched onto the toilet bowl for almost half an hour retching out everything that was in her stomach. Her head was spinning and the Yamanaka was still feeling terribly nauseous.

"bluueeghh… ugh… ump…*cough, cough!* ugh…"

Sakura was holding the blonde haired girl's head in place as Ino vomited the contents of her tummy. Finally Ino gave up; the girl panted having no more strength to puke. Streaks of dried and newly formed tears were evident on her pallor cheeks. She looked awful and she felt terribly sick, she felt heavy, the headache and dizziness made her condition even worse. Her throat felt awfully painful and it irritated after barfing out the yellowish thin liquid into the toilet bowl.

"Take a long breathe Ino… how do you feel now?" Sakura asked as she crouched beside the blonde haired girl worried of her health.

Ino simply shook her head tired having no strength to even speak, she stuttered as she looked at Sakura who was wiping the tears off her cheeks, "n-not… very g-good…"

Ino collapsed to her feet on the tiled toilet floor, heaving heavy breathes. Sakura was helping the blonde giving her some head massage; she cleaned Ino lips with tissue and offered her some mineral water.

"Ino… drink this a little… you'd feel better…" Sakura handed the Yamanaka the bottle.

After gulping down some water, Ino thanked her friend gratefully, "Thanks for being with me Sakura… I'm sorry I got you into this…"

Growing a little irritated Sakura threw all the tissues in the bin, helping out Ino to get out of the toilet, she said "What is the good of me being your best friend if I don't even do this for you Ino?"

The girl smiled at the pinkette warmly, she opened the tap water in front of the sink, before washing her face she said, "I'm lucky to have you as my best friend Sakura…"

Sakura scowled sadly as she watched Ino washing her face with clear water, she smiled sadly for her friend. She knew what was wrong with Shikamaru but she couldn't confirm it before the doctors finalizing it with performing the last test on the Nara. She had secretly read all of the reports on his laboratory tests and medical monitors. She didn't want to tell anyone about it, Ino's the one with a very critical state of mind and if she knows about his real condition the girl might never be saved.

Ino wiped her face with a small towel which Sakura had lent to her, the pinkette then checked Ino's temperature, she noted, "You're having slight fever Ino… being this nauseous… since when did it started?"

Tying her lustrous long hair into a neat pony tail Ino mumbled, "um… I'm having them more than a week now… Sakura, is there something wrong with me?"

Looking more sceptical than being worried Sakura said, "no… I can't say that yet, for now you are having fever, you should take care of yourself more Ino… Shikamaru would feel sad when he sees you in this condition once he wakes up…"

"A…" Ino eyed the ring on her right hand that she got from her boyfriend, she smiled sadly thinking of the fond memory of him, she said, "once he wakes up… I'm never gonna let him sleep like that again."

Sakura who was now growing more suspicious said as she grabbed Ino's wrist, "You're experiencing nauseousness for more than a week Ino? Let me check your pulse, maybe I would know what could be wrong…"

'Teet, teet… teet, teet…'

"oh! My phone!"

When she was about to check the blonde haired girl's pulse, suddenly the Haruno's phone buzzed in her pocket, letting Ino's wrist go she quickly reached out for her phone and checked the message she got in her inbox. Once the girl finished reading it, her eyes grew wider in shock; she looked at Ino and grabbed the Yamanaka pulling her out of the women's restroom.

"Whoa… w-what happened Sakura?" Ino asked her best friend surprised by her sudden reaction.

Turning back to glance at the Yamanaka, Sakura said, "Kiba's message, Naruto is missing!"

"WHAT?" Ino said in surprise.

"Oof! Oww…" Sakura who was looking back at Ino didn't notice someone was in front of her until the last second she turned facing forward, without realizing the girl actually bumped into his back.

Pacing aback a step the girl rubbed her aching nose, squinting her eyes in the process she looked at the person who called her name, "Hm? Sakura-chan?"

Opening her eyes she was surprised to see Naruto's father Minato who turned to look at her, Hiashi was beside him, Ino quickly bowed apologizing for her friend, without delay both of them politely bowed in apology to the Namikaze.

"I am so sorry Minato-sama! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Sakura said.

She raised her head when she felt his large calloused hands tapping her shoulders warmly, he smiled as he said, "that wasn't necessary… were you in a hurry? Why don't you two come with us? We're going to visit Naruto now…"

After hearing Minato's offer, what Ino told them surprised both of the old men, "You didn't know Minato-sama? Naruto is missing we're now searching for him!"

"What?! What happened to him?" Hiashi asked in shock.

_'Was he kidnapped too? I hope not...'_ Hiashi thought as he listened to the girls.

Sakura rushed forward as they followed her together, she said, "Kiba and the others are looking for him everywhere… they just messaged us… we should look for him too Hiashi-sama, Minato-sama… I think I know where to find him…"

"WHERE?" Ino asked in anticipation at Sakura as the four of them dashed towards the elevator.

Getting in the lift, she clicked the button for the third floor, "Sasuke's room…" the Haruno answered calmly.

* * *

"She was hospitalized for more than a year? For what?" Sasuke asked in surprised, speculatively listening to the Uzumaki's explanation.

"I didn't know… I was scared to even meet her at that time… when I first saw her, she was laid into a big bed that was enclosed with something transparent, I remember it vividly, there were so much of machines around her, just like Shikamaru has now… she wasn't moving an inch… her whole body was covered with bruises, her stomach was a little swollen, her hair was shaved off and her head was wrapped with thick bandages… I think she had a major operation… I didn't know anything else that happened after that first visit because dad never brought me for the rest of his visits to the hospital to see her… Dad or old man Hiashi never talked about her to me, whenever I asked about her they say she's fine and that is what i have to know... after a year and a half she came out of the hospital totally revived, but she said she couldn't recall being kidnapped or any of the bad guys… she remembers everything except for her mother…" Naruto said.

_'So that's why she had her hair short on her third grade... hmm, looks like he doesn't know much of the details... Were his dad and Hiashi-sama tried to hide something?'_ the Uchiha thought.

"She does not remember any of that happened to her?" Sasuke asked with hope in his tone of voice.

The Uchiha who sat crossed legged asked the Uzumaki who sat in front of him with same style on the hospital bed. Crossing his arms over his chest Sasuke glanced at Naruto who silently nodded in response to his question.

"Yeah… She doesn't even remember how her mother died either…" Naruto said as he wore a distant look on his face.

After a sudden pause the Uzumaki whispered solemnly, "If I hadn't asked her to wait for me so that we could play at the playground that day… she wouldn't get kidnapped… her mother wouldn't have died…"

"Shut up ass*bleep*… quit talking about the past…" Sasuke muttered as he glared at the blonde.

"You didn't know that this would happen… neither did you know that they were targeting her… so stop talking like an idiot!" Sasuke said firmly.

"I left her alone there in the park waiting for me while I forgot about her and went to the pictures with Sakura-chan, you, Ino-chan and Shikamaru… I felt horrible for doing that…" tears started to leak down to his tanned cheeks.

"Even now, I couldn't get rid of the memory; I can't forget that I was also one of the reasons that she had suffered this-"

'SLAP'

Naruto stared wide eyed at the Uchiha who gave him a tight slap across his whiskered cheek, the blonde stared at him holding his burning left cheek as the Uchiha spoke, "I told you it's not your fault damn it!"

Naruto finally told the truth that he couldn't hide anymore to his best pal. He felt light as the heavy burden in his heart has been lifted, Sasuke who was angry just before was more calm, collected, attentive and cooperative. Sasuke did smack him once for not telling him the truth and for Naruto's intentions to hide it from him; the Uzumaki noted that the Uchiha was displeased about him lying to the raven haired guy. Sasuke didn't blame Naruto for what had happened 12 years ago, he only was mad for being kept in the dark regarding the matter.

The blonde haired, hyperactive adult was touched for having Sasuke as his friend, his lips quivered and streams of tears flew out of his sky blues eyes as he suddenly glomped onto Sasuke, accidentally landing on the bed with the Uchiha under him. Naruto crushed the young Uchiha with his big bear hug, wetting the bed with his overflowing tears.

"Uwaaaa… My good friend Sasuke! I'm glad I met a bastard like you… man, you're a jerk who's smarter than me, and a badass with good looks, girls fall head over heels for you but you never left my side… I'm so glad that we met! Oh Sasuke no baka… I really love you man! Thanks for understanding me and not blaming me! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" Naruto wept on Sasuke's shoulder.

While Sasuke thrashed at the blonde, curling his body trying to push the crazy blonde away with seething anger in irritation, "GET YOUR ASS OF MY BED! What is that? Is that a curse or a compliment moron?!"

The Uzumaki hugged the irritated Uchiha with his bear hug while Sasuke was still trying his hardest to get the blonde flee who was glued onto him, he was trying to pry the 'best-friend pest' off him with all his might.

"nnngggggghhh! RAAAGHH… NARUTO! LET GO OF ME YOU DUMBASSS! MORON!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde haired guy.

"What is happening in here?" Hiashi snapped while Minato palled at the sight of his son.

Both of them snapped their heads towards the entrance of Sasuke's room only to see Naruto's dad, Hinata's dad, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and some of the nurses and doctors looking at them with grossed out expression. Their faces turned blue at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke 'cuddling' together on the same bed!

The Uchiha froze when he heard Hiashi's words, "Sasuke-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

Upon hearing that suggestive question Sasuke snapped on his bed, kicking Naruto to fly off him and his bed, the blonde landed painfully on the floor with a loud thud, "W-woaaaaahaaa~ha! OOOUUUCCHH!"

Naruto snapped at Sasuke in anger, "What was that for basta~rd!"

"Don't mistake me Hiashi-sama, this… it's not like that! I only **love** your daughter!" Sasuke declared ignoring the fuming blonde while Minato and Sakura rushed to the Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

For the whole five seconds all of them stopped moving and stared at the man who confessed his heart out of the blue, having all of their suffocating attention on him and receiving their suggestive glances towards him, turned the Uchiha into a red tomato himself.

Blushing hard the Uchiha said, "I… I mean, I only_ **like**_ your daughter… H… Hiashi-sama… I don't have feelings for a moron!"

"Oh… Sasuke, *sniff* you've grown into an admirable young man… I'm proud of you... but how could you! Meany!" Naruto said to Sasuke as he half joked about it.

The statement embarrassed the Uchiha deeply and he snapped in irritation, "Shut up baka! Quit talking like an old man!"

Seeing Minato the son glomped on him cuddling his father with a tight bear hug, "WAA~ dad! I missed you! Where's is mom?"

Chuckling at his son's resemblance to his wife Kushina's behaviour, the Namikaze was relieved to see that his son was full well and healthy, "I missed you too… I am glad that you are alright Naruto… Kushina's is busy preparing you your favourite ramen… she'll be visiting you later on…"

Breaking the hug and pausing their 'father and son' moment Naruto stared at Minato and said seriously, "Dad… don't ever let mom know what happened in here…"

Minato smirked at his son and said, "Deal… But what's my catch?"

Naruto let out a groan and said, "fine… I'll lend you the Icha-Icha Paradise poster and 3 volumes of the novel for a week, okay?"

"No deal" the elder Namikaze said crossing his arms across his chest with a pout on his face.

Naruto yelled in shock, "WHAT? Then what do you want?"

"I want it for a month, deal?" Minato said with a smirk plastered to his face while the others whom were present there were shocked and turned blue.

'_Minato… you_ _never changed…'_ Hiashi thought as he stared at both of them with an appalled expression on his face.

"Kuso… Dad you're playing dirty… but fine, a month it is…" Naruto said.

"SHANNARO!"

A pink haired woman yelled red with rage as she hit both the blonde haired men on their heads with a full power packed punch. Naruto's soul flew out of his body as he stuttered her name, "S… S… Sa-kura-cha~n…"

Minato froze to his feet as if he saw Kushina right before his eyes; Sakura yelled at both of them for acting irresponsibly like old perverts, they were lectured outside Sasuke's room. Sakura had Naruto to apologize to everyone for making them worry, Asuma, Kakashi and Obito finally arrived to see Naruto and Sasuke both well in shape. They excused themselves to leave for their duties in the police headquarters after a brief conversation with Minato and Hiashi. As they feared nobody kidnapped Naruto, that was a relief but the cops had made a note to secure them with bodyguards. As the others talked, Kiba and the others visited Sasuke.

Ino hugged the Uchiha warmly, "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Good to see you too Ino…" Sasuke smirked as she let go of him, he noticed her eyes were blurred with tears, he knew the reason for her being so down and he held on to her hands, caressing it with his thumb.

"He'll be fine… don't lose your faith on him Ino…" the Yamanaka widened her eyes as she stared at Sasuke who smiled at her for the first time in her life.

Wiping away her tears, she smiled sadly and whispered, "I-... I know… thanks Sasuke-kun…"

"You're awake, Sasuke…" Chouji smiled at the Uchiha.

"Hn… yeah, I learned I was out for a week… How are you guys?" Sasuke asked with concern.

Kiba placed an arm around the raven haired guy's shoulder and said, "Good as always… Shikamaru, Naruto and you were the ones whom were hospitalized; we escaped with small injuries…"

"Good to hear that the others are safe… Did the cops find Hinata yet?" Sasuke asked Shino.

The silent Aburame curtly nodded and said, "they are trying… we weren't be able to find anything else than a burnt van…"

Sasuke scowled as he heard Shino's answer "is she…"

Before the man could ask Shino answered the Uchiha abruptly, "She's alive…"

* * *

As the Inuzuka, Aburame and Akimichi left for their home, Sakura went to see Sasuke who was lying on his bed. Naruto was speaking with his father, while Hiashi and Ino were present by the Uchiha's side.

She smiled looking at him as she placed a hand over his shoulder, patting him softly she said, "You're okay?"

The man gladly accepted her warm gesture; he smirked at her saying "I'm okay… How are you Sakura?"

She smiled and said, "I'm good… you should stop worrying about others and take care of your health Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke smiled staring at her, he said as he raised a brow, "You should do the same too… How long haven't you slept Sakura?"

_'So he noticed… as expected of him…'_ Sakura smiled touching the faint dark circles that were emerging under her eyes.

"Ah… these were because of my exams… Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun… I'm sorry that Naruto had bothered you though…" She smiled at him.

"A… don't bother… you know that we can't do anything about that knucklehead…" Sasuke said as he glance at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

The pink haired woman then turned towards Ino and said excusing for both of them to Sasuke and Hiashi, "Um… Excuse us Sasuke-kun, Hiashi-sama… we have something to take care of… let's go Ino…"

"Eh? Sakura…" the puzzled Yamanaka followed as she was pulled out of the room by the Haruno.

Hiashi watched as the two girls scrambled their feet towards the door, leaving the hospital room with only him by the patient's side while Naruto and Minato were on their own conversation. Hiashi eyed the boy with a smirk playing at his thin lips, he was actually glad to see his future son in law to be awakened.

Hiashi noticed the look on the Uchiha's face, something told him that there's something bugging his mind, "I called your father Sasuke-kun… he is on his way to see you…"

Looking at the elder Hyuuga who was sitting by his side Sasuke curtly nodded and said, "Thank you Hiashi-sama…"

Noticing his expression Hiashi asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…" the young man said abruptly surprising Hiashi, Sasuke then stared at Hiashi silently.

After a long pause he asked, "I heard that they haven't captured the kidnapper or found Hinata…"

'_So he's worried about that…_' the Hyuuga thought in his mind.

"A…" after a short pause the Hyuuga head said, "the cops will find her soon… you should rest up Sasuke-kun… we'll talk about that later…"

"Hiashi-sama" Sasuke called.

The Hyuuga was shocked to see that the boy was now glaring at him with seething anger, within a second before he could even blink, Hiashi was pulled face to face towards the Uchiha, the angry Sasuke had grabbed the Hyuuga corporation president's collar. Naruto widened his eyes as he saw what happened while Minato followed his son's gaze.

"Sasuke!" the Uzumaki yelled as he ran over towards the Uchiha to calm him down.

* * *

Getting out of the room Sakura brought the long blonde haired girl far away from the hospital blocks, she walked towards the park outside the hospital silently without uttering a word. Ino was getting anxious over Sakura's attitude; did she say she had something to do? She wasn't saying anything until they were inside the park; Ino was startled when Sakura grabbed her wrist pulling her along towards an unoccupied bench.

_'So… she was searching for a place to sit?'_ Ino thought as she eyed the pinkette.

"Sakura… what is it?" Ino asked as they sat on the empty bench.

Sakura inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly, gulping down the hard lump, she stared at Ino and said calmly, "Ino… I know this is weird for me to be asking you but… I have to know something…"

"Sakura, what are you saying?" Ino asked puzzled with the way the Haruno was speaking.

Sakura placed her hand on top of the blonde's hands and said, "I think… I know what's wrong with you Ino…"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**_END OF THE CHAPTER_**

*Hi! It's February! *Sniff... sniff...* Hmm? I smell LOVE in the air! Hahaha, i can pretty much guess that you are having plans to celebrate an important day with your family, or friends or a beloved person! I wish you luck! AND ADVANCED HAPPY VALENTINES DAY YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…*

Thank you for reading, please write me your reviews… What do you feel about this chapter:P  
All i can say about the next chapter is... it will blow your mind I guess… I hope hehe.

**_SEE MY PROFILE FOR FURTHER INFORMATION OF UPDATES ON THE STORY.._**

**_BY THE WAY I DONT OWN NARUTO HIS THE CREATION OF, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE! TAKE CARE, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**_X REVIEWS=X UPDATES!_**


	10. DARK SECRETS UNVEILED PART 1

*Warning: This chapter is introducing new pairing- Konohamaru X Hanabi* Extra-long for a reason

* * *

The Nutty Lover

Chap10 Dark Secrets Unveiled Part I

* * *

_You are an enchanting sunflower,  
with thousand rays of light…  
With beauty that makes me wonder,  
You are the very source of my delight…_

* * *

**_Previously on chapter 9:_**

**_Sakura inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly, gulping down the hard lump, she stared at Ino and said calmly, "Ino… I know this is weird for me to be asking you but… I have to know something…"_**

**_"Sakura, what are you saying?" Ino asked puzzled with the way the Haruno was speaking._**

**_Sakura placed her hand on top of the blonde's hands and said, "I think… I know what's wrong with you Ino…"_**

* * *

The rising tension in the air never ceased to calm as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha stared at each other intensely never blinking, neither backing down, they remained rooted strongly to their glaring contest. The referees should be Minato and his son; the two couldn't even calm the angry contestants down. This has been continuing for a while now, Naruto was nervous if at all, he managed to yank Sasuke away from attacking Hiashi just a while ago. Deep within his mind, he somehow knew that his best friend would soon react and do something rash. It didn't occur to him at all that it would be happening this early. But it's not like he was actually anticipating this to happen, it was much to a sense of dreading it to happen. He could only wish that this would end as soon as it started.

Naruto gulped the hard lump down in his throat, the Uzumaki was sweating profusely as he glanced nervously at his father, Hiashi and his best friend. He didn't know what happened between these two, but from the way it turned out, he could already guess it was something bad.

'_Wow, it's like the two of them are dueling or something… how do I do this? AH! Yeah!_' Naruto was confused, he was unsure about it but he thought of an idea to calm those two and tried it.

"A… hey Sasuke, I think you're tired… you should get some rest buddy… H-Hiashi-sama please don't take that in mind… Sasuke's kind of not in his right mind… haha" a cold sweat cascaded down his temple as the Uzumaki tried to laugh it off awkwardly.

Naruto tried to ease the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's anger towards each other, but failed miserably since Hiashi never acknowledged his attempt at maintaining the peace, _'aha… I bet it's not working huh…'_ he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The man shivered when a cold glare of coal black eyes with a malicious bloody red glint was directed towards him with a 'Shut the f*** up' look, from the Uchiha.

_'God… what's with this guy? How did it turn out this way? It is strange enough that he is holding it back as much…'_ Naruto's mind was in a chaos as he darted his sky blue orbs repeatedly from Sasuke to Hiashi and back to Sasuke.

_'geez… this is not gonna be good'_ the Uzumaki mused.

Strong wave of pain circulated in his head, further corroding his already foul mood. His ears were buzzing with a weird noise and he felt his body was weak as if he hadn't taken food for seven days straight- which was indeed true. His whole body was sore as if he was beaten for hours. His muscles were aching all over, lifting them would stimulate even more pain to the action, yet, he was overwhelmed by sheer anger that the Uchiha reacted at will. He didn't know what took over him; the next minute after hearing Naruto's yell brought him back to his senses. Sasuke realized that he was holding the Hyuuga head close, glaring at him.

There was no denying it, the Uchiha was furiously angry at the old man before him. Sasuke glared with such hatred that he never thought he could possess. The Uchiha badly wanted to pry off that stoic mask on the Hyuuga's face if he could care less. But before acting upon his rage, he wanted to know something. It was something that he should've been informed of prior to his engagement with the old man's daughter. Why Hiashi was trying to hide Hinata's history? Why there were so many of them who weren't aware by the news? Is that even necessary to go for such a length to hide a fact, even to erase his daughter's memories?

All that he wanted now were answers. Truth. He wanted them out, from the very person who was before him.

Hiashi on the other hand was calm, yes; he was neither sage nor a god that is known for absolute patience, he was just a mere human. He was angered by the insolence of the Uchiha, yet the maturity he had acclaimed from the 51 years' experience of living as a mortal gave him the wisdom not to take out his anger. The man stood there not moving an inch, he didn't even budge. Despite the way he was treated that personally did hurt his pride, Hiashi stood strong to his feet, he never wavered. His face was grim, stubbornly calm, and he held a cold stare towards Sasuke. Hiashi was aware of the fact that Minato was worried for both of them; the Namikaze appeared in the middle of the both of them before anything bad could happen. The Hyuuga appreciated Minato for that. He knew that the little boy seems to be agitated by the fact that Hinata was not found. Hiashi was taken back as he saw something close to curiosity apart from anger in those dark orbs. But this isn't the way a future son-in law should act towards their father in law right?

The two were staring at each other for what was about 5 minutes before the younger Uchiha broke the heavy silence in between them.

"What happened to your daughter, where is she being taken to?"

The older man scowled at the question Sasuke shot at him, it hurt him. '_Did he seriously think that?_' the man mused.

The Hyuuga head spoke "I truly don't understand what you mean by that, Sasuke-kun"

A dark chuckle escaped from Sasuke's his lips "ohh… you mean you really don't understand?"

Minato was shocked to see where this was getting to, he tried to convince Sasuke that he was wrong, "You are wrong! Sasuke-kun please come to your sense-"

With a glare that was as cold as ice, his words as sharp as a dagger the elder Hyuuga cut Minato "Minato. Let us handle this."

Glancing back at Sasuke he said, "Do you mean that I was the one who kidnapped my own daughter?"

Hiashi was answered with nothing but Sasuke's incredulous stare upon the Hyuuga before he heard the Uchiha say.

"I would be forced to think that way, depending on your answer, Hiashi-sama" coal black eyes pierced through marble white orbs once again.

To say the least, he was amused that this boy was suspecting him. He could almost see the deep care Sasuke has for his daughter, but it was hurting his pride nonetheless for being suspected like this without a shred of evidence.

Hiashi smirked despite the tension between the two that grew thicker, "I am amused to know that you care this deeply for my daughter, you're even going to the length of suspecting me for it. But fear not, I am not the culprit as you suspected."

The Uchiha scoffed in disbelief, "that does not relieve my suspicion on you in the least bit; I've never seen a father who doesn't worry for his daughter, when she is kidnapped… **_twice_**…"

Hiashi tensed once Sasuke stressed on the word 'twice', the look of smug on his face crumpled to nothing and was replaced with the look of confusion and terror. For a slight second, Hiashi visibly quivered but neither of them could see it because he regained of his composure so fast that it was deceiving like an illusion. The Hyuuga's breath caught in his throat, yet the man remained firm despite that he was shaken by Sasuke's words. While Sasuke, narrowed his eyes wearily when his words visibly stung the Hyuuga, his suspicion of him hiding something is confirmed when he saw the man's brows twitched at his vague statement.

_'H… how did this boy-'_ his mind was in distress.

Minato on the other hand held his breath, he was sure not to make any of the details leak. But how-? Something hit the Namikaze in his brain hinting him, and then the man glanced at his own son, who was scared shitless at that point. The colour on Naruto's face drained, he looked completely pale. His lips were quivering and his teeth were jittering. It's doom. He knew it.

_'Ugaaahhh! Sasuke you bastard… do you have to announce that now? I'm gonna get killed for this!'_ Naruto visibly shrunk at the foul, dark aura emanating around the four of them.

It has started.  
Doom day's count down…  
For one Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

Clouds drifted away lazily under the influence of strong air force in the atmosphere. The day was brighter as usual, smallest star of the galaxy shone down to earth with its billions watts radiance in the beautiful early morning sky. Every life on earth began their day quite normally as they do, cities were packed with thousands of vehicles bustling in and out traffic jams.

Birds chirped away happily as they started their early morning routine feeding their younglings nestled on higher branch of an oak tree, among a spacious garden that surrounds a lone mansion standing in the middle of it. The building stood high and proud among the other house premises that was built around the area; it gave off a strong, noble, domineering vibe that any stranger who happened to pass by knows which family does the huge and magnificent building belongs to.

The Hyuuga mansion was in quite a stir for the pass one week. The news of the kidnapped heiress has reached miles that most of the relatives came by visiting Hiashi- the clan head from different parts of Japan to offer their assistance in finding his daughter. Even the Uchihas were troubled once the news reached them. Most of the dealers whom were sustaining a good relationship with Hyuuga corporations sent their regards to Hiashi through Neji.

Distraught with the surrounding chaos, one Hyuuga Hanabi stood there at the balcony in her pyjamas, bags of dark circles lining under her white eyes, showing signs of insomnia, the younger Hyuuga struggled to deal with the absence of her big sister. Her long dark brown locks flailed in the wind as she watched Ko- the butler of Hyuuga household humbly bowing to the guests who had visited their house. Unshed tears were brimming on the corner of her eyes as she watched the people go with much conflicted feelings. She was also upset with her father for house-arresting her for the time being until her elder sister was found. None of them exactly knew what she was feeling.

Her brow creased in annoyance, as she glared down at the guests who were taking their leave, _'bunch of bastards… do they have to act as if ne-chan is dead?'_

She gritted her teeth as the thought crossed her mind. She was suspecting each and every one of the Hyuuga family not leaving anyone out of the loop, all of them had a motive in kidnapping the heiress. Hanabi knew her father is having Neji, her brother to succeed his business and that triggered many negative responses from the Hyuuga clan members who wished to compete with him for the title of the Hyuuga Corporation's president. Despite their objections and discontent with the decision, Hiashi made sure Neji as his official replacement upon his retirement- that would happen in the near future. Neither of the clan members was happy with Hiashi, in fact they held grudge against him for that. Hanabi could see the happiness hidden behind their poker faces as they visited her father upon hearing the news.

She figured it as soon as she saw them; they were delighted that Hinata was kidnapped. They were happy seeing the main family suffer, feigning their worry they came by to mock the main family. Her face twisted in disgust as she turned in her heels, stomping back to her room. The girl collapsed into her bed as soon as she reached to her room, not bothering to close the door behind her. Her mind was buzzing with slight light headed-ness; she was getting her migraine again. The pain was shooting from all sides of her head that made her grit her teeth squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't seem to notice a maid had entered her room after knocking twice; the woman came to notify Hanabi of someone visiting her, the poor girl just nodded to whatever the maid was asking her permission for.

_'Hinata…'_

The brunette struggled to control her tears as a flash of an image of her big sister's warm smile passed through her mind. Despite her holding them back, the salty tears flew boundlessly away from her tightly clutched eyes down to her cheeks. A soft sob escaped her throat as Hanabi held her temples slightly massaging it in the process to heal the shooting massive wave of pain whirling in her head. Her heart clenched as she remembered everything about Hinata, pangs of worries and anticipation covered her soul as she lay sprawled on her bed.

The pain subsided after what it seemed like ten minutes, her arms stretched outwardly, reaching to the small table at the corner of her bed, grabbing a photo frame Hanabi flipped to her stomach, her fingers tracing down on the photo that was took a year ago.

A tear ran down to her chin as pale white eyes without glint of lavender in it, stared down at the picture of a midnight blue haired woman, her sister who was smiling brilliantly in that picture.

_'Ne-chan…'_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she whispered softly to the air "please be safe…"

The younger Hyuuga's mind was so clouded that she stared at the white ceiling above her totally immersed within her worries for her sister that she failed to notice a person entering her room, who was now staring at her with concern as she didn't respond to the person's calls.

"nabi-san… Hanabi-san…" rough, deep voice of a person she knew pulled her out of her muse.

_'Eh?'_

The girl snapped her head to her side, the pale marble white eyes of the Hyuuga grew wider in pure horror, as she stared at the person who was hovering over her bed, reaching a hand shaking her gently, he was smiling cheekily at her- his face just inches from hers.

_'S… Sen…sei? Oh biscuits!'_

"Hi! Earth to Hanabi-san! You okay now?" Konohamaru asked innocently as he looked at her with much enthusiasm.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"HAHAHAHAAAA… haa… phew…"

Her voice rang like glass in her laughter as the sound of her voice resonated through the park, gaining much unwanted attention from the visitors who were there towards them. The lustrous blonde haired woman laughed her ass off as she looked at her friend's face.

Heaving high and low with gasps of hair compensating the need of oxygen to her lungs, the Yamanaka wiped her tears off as she smiled looking at her pinkette bestie. Sakura was both surprised and mortified with Ino's reaction once she revealed her of her health condition.

Growing slightly impatient Sakura said gruffly, "I am not joking Ino, you are pregnant! Trust me!"

"That… my dear friend would not happen- I mean… we've done it only twice, a-and… that happening so fast… is j-just impossible!" Ino exclaimed as she regained her calm.

Sakura leaned in towards the Yamanaka as she nudged Ino's arm as she asked her, "how long are you late Ino?"

Sakura then continued huskily slight blush tainting her cheeks, "did he wear protection when you two… uh you know, doing 'it'?"

"Hey… that's quite personal Sakura…" Ino blushed profoundly averting her eyes from the jade green ones of the Haruno.

Shaking the girl a little Sakura hissed, "Just tell me Ino!"

"huh… I don't know, about a week or two late…OH!"

The Yamanaka stared at the dirt down on the ground where her feet rested on her heels, her eyes widened in shock. Her lips were a little apart as she stared in space, her pale blue eyes widened into a new diameter that sparked Sakura's worry. The Yamanaka was reacting weirdly that roused the Haruno's apprehension. After realizing her current situation Ino's eyes grew wider in horror, her cheeks flared red in embarrassment as she recalled something equally embarrassing. When Sakura saw the colour was back on Ino's face, made the pinkette sigh in relief.

* * *

Minato was trying his best trying to calm his breath, he managed to remain calm despite the reeling fury in his head. He never felt this angered in all his years, and whatnot he couldn't even bring himself to believe that Naruto- his son had broken a promise. What was even more impossible is that his son's excuse to it- was an 'I'm sorry dad I _forgot_ about the promise'?

The Namikaze released a deep sigh. Even a glance from him was all it took for Naruto to confess to him that he was the one who told Sasuke about Hinata's past. The rice has been spilled- no, more specifically it's already spoiled. There is no use crying over spilt milk. He glanced to his right, watching both Hiashi and Sasuke who were at it, since he pulled Naruto to the corner of the room for a little '_discussion'_ which ended up having Naruto bruised, with a black eye and a broken tooth. The man thought it over, he knew something like this could never be kept secret; somehow it will find a hole and reveal itself- like a smoke.

_'sigh… this boy…_' Minato mused as he shook his head once he gained a sight of his brooding son.

Naruto was still pouting, reflecting over his own actions. It was hard to see him like that, so Minato ended up cheering him up after beating the man to a pulp. Naruto perked when he felt his father's arms around him. He glanced at his father who was now equally tall as he was; there was a sad scowl on the Uzumaki's face when he felt Minato pat his shoulders gently.

"Dad…?"

Minato smirked at his son and said, "Apology accepted. But don't do something stupid like this again Naruto."

The man in his twenties skipped on his feet, hugging his father as he said happily "Really? I'm forgiven? Why thanks dad!"

Naruto's smile faded when heard his father spoke seriously his eyes followed Minato's gaze, landing upon Sasuke and Hiashi "We thought it was for the best, for Hinata's well-being that we opted to hide the truth from everyone… but you made us realize that, truths cannot stay hidden for long."

Naruto stared with a deep scowl. Whatever Sasuke had in mind it was completely serious, and he couldn't deny that the Uchiha was right. He did regret that he told Sasuke the secret but he didn't even imagine in the slightest that everything would turn out this way.

Sasuke wasn't paying any heed to whatever Naruto and his father were having in the other side of the room. He was only focused on getting Hiashi into telling the truth that he wanted to hear. Sasuke was positive that his little statement roused the Hyuuga's emotions. If he went on with it, it won't be too long until he hears the truth.

Hiashi had kept his scowl present despite the tension he was feeling when Sasuke stirred him "What is that you are hiding from all of us Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi spared a glare at the Uchiha who ignored it as he continued, "I don't understand what you are trying to say Sasuke-kun."

"I want to know the truth; Hiashi-sama… is it true that Hinata was kidnapped before? If so, why do you intend to hide it?" Sasuke asked sincerely this time, with no trace of mocking tone in his voice, nearly begging the Hyuuga head to reveal it.

_'Looks like I have to get it straight out this time… It's time to deal with it'_ Hiashi decided.

It made Hiashi glance at the young man before him, his stern scowl softened into a sad one, he dropped feigning his ignorance and stared at the Uchiha with same level of sincerity that Sasuke offered to him in his voice, "Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha looked up at the Hyuuga and stared expectantly, with a soft sigh escaping his throat Hiashi muttered "You must promise me… that this doesn't gets out. No soul should know about this, more importantly Hinata, she must never be told. After hearing to this however, I will not force you to continue this alliance with our Hyuuga Corporation."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke spat in confusion '_where is he getting with this?_' the man seemed more confused.

"What do you mean by that Hiashi-sama?" Sasuke asked this time, his voice was low almost dark.

Hiashi's face hardened, "I _mean_ whatever I say Sasuke-kun. I will not force you to marry Hinata- my daughter-"

"Hey Sasuke you're awake!"

Both of the man glared at the poor souls who had interrupted their possibly serious and deep conversation. The men threw their darkest, coldest, most terrifying, and freakiest glares ever seen and known in the history of a Hyuuga and Uchiha towards the little group that stood at the entrance of the room. They somehow triggered two time bombs waiting to blast with their cheerful greeting; the bright smiles on their faces begin to wear off like a wilting flower under the chilling winter.

* * *

Once life came back to her, she turned to look at her best friend, the poor blonde started to shiver, stuttering out her response, "Sa…Sakura… th-there was o-one time we… w-we just… Oh my god…"

"When did that happened?" Sakura enquired her friend seriously as she waited for response.

"three weeks… th-three weeks ago…" Ino mumbled incoherently as the girl stared in space, her eyes searching for something as a lone tear escaped her eyes.

A new feeling started to surge through her whole body, the Haruno's heart fluttered in pure joy as she understood Ino's bodily response, it was definitely _that_. Sakura who was now beaming with happiness quickly jumped onto her friend squealing like a little girl.

She crushed the Yamanaka with her brute strength, "THAT JUST CONFIRMS IT INO, CONGRATULATIONS!"

Ino who was shocked and surprised at the revelation turned to face her friend as she muttered solemnly, confusion rested in her voice as she said, "Is this all for real? I-is this real Sakura? Is it really true that…"

Growing even more concerned for her friend, the pinkette broke the hug to gain a sight of her friend's face, "Of course it is true! You _are _pregnant Ino… What's troubling you?"

Ino glanced directly into the jade green orbs of the Haruno, timidly. Sakura's breath caught in her throat when she saw that 'look' in Ino's eyes. It was as if she saw the little Hinata in those eyes. She never knew that Ino could be this troubled. The Yamanaka was searching for something in Sakura's eyes. Jolting pain struck the Yamanaka's heart as she thought more about it. Shikamaru's in coma, her being pregnant, and their parents… how would they take this?

The Yamanaka placed her hands on top of her abdomen, as soon as the fact about her being pregnant with Shikamaru's child dawned on her, made the soon to be mother realize about how delicate her situation really is. Unknowing to the Nara, the future of their relationship together is taking another step, and fast. The pain now was even more unbearable for her; she glanced at Sakura unconsciously caressing her abdomen lightly with her thumb.

"Sakura…" her voice sounded broken… almost as if she's hurt.

"I-… I don't know… w-what to f-feel about t-this… I-I… re-really don't k-know how to r-react…" Sakura watched her friend in total shock.

Sakura could almost see her conflicted feeling as Ino continued, "Sh-Shikamaru's i-in c-coma… a-and i-… I d-don't k-know h-how to take this… o-our parents… w-what would they s-say ab-about this? I wonder w-what should I fe-feel, h-happy or sad?"

She looked like a frail little girl who lost her favourite toy, Ino was in the verge of breaking down and a soft sob escaped her lips despite her control. That is the only indication Sakura needed. The Haruno quickly reacted and she held her friend close in her arms and caressed the woman desperately trying to calm her down.

Sakura tightened her hug, stroking her long blonde hair, the Haruno tried to console her friend, "shh… It's okay, everything will be okay Ino…" she said in a low soothing voice.

"I am pregnant… will this little girl or boy… in here would be able to see their father Sakura? Or c-can I even keep the child? I'm sure both of our parents knew of our relationship, but this is kind of… too soon." Ino sobbed.

The Haruno creased her brow, growing irritated with her best friend, is she being indecisive again? "What are you talking about Ino! Being a mother is a miracle! I am pretty sure your parents will understand if we talk to them! Sh-Shikamaru will definitely wake up Ino please have a little faith!"

Ino creased her brow in a sad frown, "I know so much that I have to be the strongest during this kind of ordeal Sakura…b-but I don't know how… I c-can't even a-act tough…"

Sakura hugged her back, squeezing her slightly, reassuring her "_I_ am here Ino, **_we _**are here for you… All of us. I know this is tough for you but… but if you remained weak, you can't change what's in the future… only by being strong now, can you really learn how to deal with this Ino…"

The pinkette hid tears as she murmured, "please Ino… you need to be strong, for us, for the baby, and a-also for Shikamaru… You he wouldn't be happy i-if you're acting like this…"

Now growing even more hurt by her best friend's sadness Sakura who was warmly enveloping her arms around Ino, bit her lower lip confused as to what to say to comfort her friend, the pinkette closed her eyes as she felt Ino leaning against her shoulders. The two stay that way until Ino stopped crying, the Yamanaka managed to calm down after crying for so long. Sakura was doing a good job as a friend by staying by Ino's side when she needed her the most, but something painful tugged at her heart.

_'I'm sorry Ino… now that you are like this… the more reason why I can't tell you…'_ the pinkette thought bitterly as she sustained herself from breaking down for her friend, blinking back her tears Sakura broke the hug slowly.

With a warm gaze Sakura smiled at Ino hiding her true feelings behind those jade green eyes which were now glistening with unshed tears, she said, "I am happy for you Ino… This is all the more reasons why Shikamaru should have to wake up from that bloody coma!"

Ino laughed softly at Sakura's joke and she said earning a chuckle from Sakura, "I don't really know if he's feigning it, him being a lazy ass is a possibility of that happening!"

"You'd never know what could happen with that lazy bum! So stay healthy for him and his child that is inside you okay…" Sakura half joked as she laughed at Ino's comment.

The two girls smiled brightly as they walked out of the park heading toward the huge hospital, Ino was very lively at the news of her being pregnant. She was still hoping so much for Shikamaru to wake up to hear this news. While in the meantime, Sakura who was walking beside the Yamanaka looked at her friend in anxiety. She stared back to the feet with a detached look, she couldn't swallow or spit the news it was all too had for her to handle, pain was there in her eyes as she thought of how the blonde would feel when Shikamaru's real condition is confirmed, how would Naruto and Sasuke take it? How will this affect Hinata, if she was recovered from those kidnappers? Knowing the Hyuuga, that girl will probably blame herself forever for this. The pinkette was silently hoping for him to wake up. She didn't want to lose him or see Ino and her other friends hurt.

Bowing her head down the pinkette slowly wiped off the tear at the corner of her eyes without being noticed by Ino, regained her composure Sakura smiled earnestly at Ino as they walked into the elevator getting back to Sasuke's room. The girl reached her hands out to click the button which leads them for the third floor, but she quickly pulled back when her hands were intercepted with another person's hand.

Surprised by the slight touch Sakura turned to apologise to the person, but her eyes widened in delight when she saw who was there with them in the elevator. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to greet the person before her. Ino who was equally surprised by the person's presence she quickly welcomed him with a loud bang on his head.

'Ka-pow!'

The person was taken aback, but smiled nonetheless when he was surprised again with the Yamanaka tightly greeted him with her warm hug to which only made him breathless.

"WELCOME BACK TO JAPAN YOU MORON!" Ino yelled as she let him go eliciting an amused chuckle from the man.

* * *

"Why did you come here?"

The marble white eyed girl was latched at the wall opposite of where the brunette guy was standing in front of her. It took all her will power not to faint then and there, seeing her crush standing in front of her was maddening. And what's more, he came directly from the airport to meet her, in the bedroom! This idiot has no sense at all! He stayed the same as always. She was happy yes, well… more than happy that he finally came back, but seeing him so suddenly out of the blue was too much for her to take.

Hanabi was clutching onto her blanket, like her life was depending on it. She glanced at Konohamaru who was before her with embarrassment. Once her eyes locked with his gaze whatever shame she felt completely vaporized, instead was panicked.

"K…Konohamaru-sensei! W-what happened?" she ran to his side, he looked like he was about to cry.

"You're mean as ever Hanabi… I wanted to see you but is that how you treat me?" the brunette asked her.

Hanabi felt pain as if her heart was pierced with a dagger, she was taken back "I… I'm sorry sensei… I… I didn't mean it to be that way…"

A blush crossed her pale cheeks as she eyed at him with a scowl, "you should've waited until I was ready to meet you; look I am still in my PJ's… I was embarrassed okay… so tell me when did you arrive here?"

Konohamaru was diverted but still he managed to answer Hanabi with a sweet smile crossing his lips, with a little to slight tint of pink on his cheeks, "I arrived this morning with my senior… he's training me too…"

"Oh! That's wonderful… so how far did you make it?" Hanabi tied her waist long hair into a bun.

The brunette sat in the couch in her room as he eyed the picture that the Hyuuga was holding close to her chest when he came in, "uh… not much but I am right behind sensei, catching him up… how about you? Who do you train tennis with now?"

Hanabi was speaking to him as she closed her wardrobe taking the clothes she wanted to wear after the morning shower, "with Kimimaru-sensei… I made it into the top ten of Japan under 18…" but Konohamaru wasn't aware of that.

Instead he was focused onto something else, the man walked toward Hanabi with the photo in hand, he compared her in the photo and the one before him "they are… the same…"

"Huh?" Hanabi questioned, "what's the same?"

Out of the blue the brunette pointed at her chest and poked it, "You're the same size as before, haha… your breasts never grew hadn't they? Sigh… what a pity…"

The Sarutobi wasn't aware that Hanabi was turning red, very red… monstrously red. Shivering with rage… _'how dare he… touch me there!_'

"UWAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Itachi broke into a smile as he patted Sakura on her shoulders as she watched the man before her, "wh… when did he came back?" she managed to whisper.

Eliciting a chuckle from the elder Uchiha, Itachi answered, "early this morning…"

Sakura looked at Itachi who was smiling softly at her as he continued, "I received a fax from him yesterday saying that he was coming with his junior tennis player Konohamaru-kun, sorry I hadn't had the time to tell you guys, he called me this morning saying that he already landed in Japan which took me by surprise…"

Itachi said sending a mock glare towards the man who was slightly shorter than him, "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you guys… How have you been Ino? Sakura?" the man asked politely.

The much held back tears of sorrow began to flow boundlessly in delight once she blinked several times to make sure what she saw was indeed true.

"Oh oof!" the red haired paced a step back when the pinkette jumped throwing her arms around his neck, enveloping the red head in a hug.

"GAARA, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura broke the hug as the elevator finally stopped at level three; she eyed him with mock anger as she pinched his ears pulling him outside.

"Do you have any idea how much we all missed you? Have you forgotten us you bastard?" Sakura inquired as the tug on his ears triggered the man to whine like a child.

"How mean… I finally found the time to come back meeting you guys, but you throw this kind of groundless accusations towards a poor soul like me… I couldn't even attend for Sasuke's engagement because of an international tournament and here you guys treat me like a stranger…" the Sabaku muttered the last part as he averted his eyes away from Sakura hiding his disappointment at the news.

"Huh? What was that Gaara? Is that really true or just an excuse? Are you jealous of Sasuke-kun?" Sakura noticed his varied tone which she quickly guessed the reason why.

"Wh… who's jealous of something like that? Nonsense... You're just thinking too much Sakura…" Gaara retorted with much annoyance that he was found out.

"Huh? Is that so?"

"Ow… ow, ow, ow… S. Sakura… it hurts…" Gaara whined as she gave his precious ear lobe a final twist before letting it go.

The man pouted like a kid rubbing his thumb against his very red ear lobe, as the Haruno said nudging him playfully, as Itachi pushed door open to Sasuke's room, "It's no use feigning it Gaara, I know you liked Hinata"

Gaara looked away with a soft scowl, he was still pouting and Sakura caught the 'look' in his eyes, she blinked in realization. To say the Haruno was surprise was an understatement when she saw Gaara blush in the mere mention of Hinata's name.

the Haruno whispered breathily as the red haired man glanced at her, Sakura is smart, yes in every aspect. But now, she couldn't believe herself despite what she had realized, "Don't tell me… Gaara you-"

"Hey Sasuke you're awake!" everyone's attention was on Itachi's back when they heard him yell in surprise once he saw his little brother was back to being conscious. But everyone was perplexed when they realized what was greeting them.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Hi! Hmm hmm... so everything is heating up right now, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and also the story so far... So what do you think is the secret that Hiashi was about reveal? I'll leave the guessing part to all of you... I know you'd hate me for the cliffies but fear not, the next update would not take so long, i hope... The only thing i would say about the upcoming chapter would be... uhm, hard. Yes, writing them was hard hehe, what you can anticipate is that- Hinata's making an appearance, vague-dry-truth- heart crushing- you wont like to know the truth.

Feel free to write me how you feel about this chapter... they boost me up with energy and inspiration... Show me some love= reviews haha!

Disclaimer: Naruto universe is not mine... so that is why i could only imagine what could've happened... IF it was actually mine... Haha!

Please refer to my profile regarding further details of the story and its updates... Stay tuned... but off the computer when you're done, save electricity, food, water etc. take care of your health, exercise your eyes often... See ya! -APSH-


End file.
